Wonders Never Cease
by LadyMidnight81
Summary: EDIT: I went through and fixed the typos/mistakes, I hope...SessKag alternate CU, modern day, years after her return they meet accidentally and prove miracles do happen...Fluff and lemons abound...contains spoilers for manga
1. Prologue & Ch1

**AN:** So, this is my first attempt an an InuYasha fic, my muses have been bugging me about this for a month and a half now, it should be call the story that wouldn't die for how much I had to rewrite parts of it, but oh well. I'm in the process of typing it out, but the whole thing is done, I'll just have to post everything once it's typed out. Also, I know that the characters are slightly OOC, but they're suppose to be, it's years later for both of them, and I know from experience that years of grief and depression change a person, so yeah, anyway, thanks if you actually read and/or review this one, you guys are awesome as usual :D

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the characters...I do own the background characters, and yes, I did name them randomly from other animes, except Sesshomaru's human name, that's the name of the hero in a book I read awhile back that happened to be a samurai and king of the dragon kami-sama (that's what they called them, though what the author actually described was yokai), though I realized after naming him that Captain Hitsugaya's first name is also Toshiro, so that works too.

**Wonders Never Cease** –

Prologue –

The village of Edo, the Feudal Era, the day after Naraku's defeat –

Sesshomaru, powerful taiyokai and Lord of the Western Lands, felt confused, and for someone like him, feeling confused didn't happen very often and he really didn't like it, neither did he understand it. That bastard hanyo Naraku that had dared to try and use Rin to further his plight as far as gaining Sesshomaru's help was concerned, was finally destroyed, and the Shikon no Tama was finally complete. Naraku wouldn't be harming Rin or anyone one else Sesshomaru had come to care about; whether he had realized it himself yet or not. He saw the lecherous monk and his lady taijiya embracing in the shadows some feet away, and even Rin was dancing with the little kitsune and the village children. But Sesshomaru didn't feel much like celebrating and he was starting to get annoyed with the strange emotions that had been plaguing him even more since he had temporarily allied himself with his brother and his measly little band of companions. Across the fire he saw his hanyo brother embracing his once dead, and newly mated love, that the idiot had given the heavy price of half his own soul to bring her fully back to life, and couldn't resist the urge to snort out loud at the ridiculousness of such a gesture that had halved InuYasha's life as the price. Sesshomaru, however, did not see the little miko that his brother had seemed forever in the company of until the battle ended yesterday.

More and more his thoughts seemed to be pulled in that direction, seemingly without his permission. His bestial nature told him that she was a strong and beautiful miko in both spirit and body, and her scent seemed to call to both sides of his nature whenever he was near to her. If not for the fact that she seemed to be constantly in the company of his damn brother, and was just a human besides, he would have allowed his beast to discuss her suitability as a bedmate. Now that his brother was mated to someone else and the miko was definitely not attached anyone it seemed his beast had taken that as permission to become quite vocal about the idea. His interactions with his brother's friends, and Rin as well, had slowly had a strange affect on his thinking. Indeed more than he had truly realized if he was now actually thinking of lowering himself enough to rut with a human. Not to even mention the ludicrous thoughts his beast whispered of more.

Disgusted with himself, he walked away from the celebrating villagers and toward the forest where he hoped to find some peace and solitude that seemed to be escaping him lately; even in his own mind. He almost found himself looking for Jaken before he remembered that the little toad had been killed in the crossfire and the Tenseiga couldn't revive him a second time. If only there was a way to bring that baka Naraku back, if only to torture and kill him again, but more slowly this time for all the death and grief he had caused all of those unfortunate enough to ever hear his name. Reaching the Goshinboku where he had left Ah-Un after the exciting events of the day before, Sesshomaru was surprised to find he wasn't the only one that had sought the solitary surroundings of the forest. Of all it could have been, it had to be the little miko that had been plaguing his thoughts since it was made quite clear she was not attached to his brother any longer, if she ever had been.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she exclaimed standing up in surprise when she noticed him standing next to her. "Forgive me, I did not hear your approach," she went on and he raised an eyebrow at this uncharacteristic outburst and the nervousness that was pouring off of her aura now.

"This Sesshomaru did not want anyone to hear him, so, you did not," he told her with his usual stoic mask in place, but for a slight smirk that in no way gave away his true emotions. "Miko," he called out to her then, "Why are you sitting by Ah-Un, why are you not celebrating with the others of your kind?" he asked, a quirk of one of his silver brows was the only sign of his real curiosity. He saw her face flush suddenly before she looked down to her feet. Interesting reaction, he thought, most uncharacteristic of her as well, and tried to shush his beasts' thoughts about how she looked lovely in the full moonlight, her dark hair and pale skin gleaming.

"I was actually hoping to find you here," she said looking up at him sheepishly, her cheeks bright red. It shouldn't be affecting him like this, but her sudden submissive attitude since he approached had piqued more than his curiosity. "As I've said goodbye to most everyone else, I thought I should say goodbye to you as well," she went on and he felt a wave of what could only be panic and worry streak through him.

"Goodbye?" he questioned, "Are you going somewhere, miko?" he asked her, trying to keep his conflicting emotions hidden.

"Umm, kinda," she told him confusingly and he felt worry and sadness in her aura. "I'm going home after making the wish on the jewel tomorrow," she continued quietly, "And I don't know if I'll be able to come back to visit everyone again, so I'm saying goodbye, just in case." She smiled shyly up at him when she finished and he felt more confused than ever. The miko's sudden appearance last year was still a subject he was not entirely clear on and he hadn't really ever thought that she would suddenly go back to wherever she came from for good when her task of completing the Shikon Jewel was finally done. He was conflicted about the whole situation, for on one hand, he thought that her going away would most likely be much better for his peace of mind. And on the other hand, he felt like he would never get to explore what it was the miko caused him to feel. He felt even more confused than he had in the village while surrounded by humans and he did not like the feeling at all.

"Well," he said trying to clear his mind, "This Sesshomaru wishes you good travels then, miko," he told her as unemotionally as he could, which was pretty darn. He looked down at her when disappointment suddenly infused her aura. Curious, he lifted a brow without meaning to, and was suddenly caught within her brown eyes that were luminous with what had to be unshed tears. Before he could even guess why she was holding back tears, or what she was doing, the little miko lunged at him. He tensed and instinctively reached for his sword before he realized that she was just hugging him, her arms around his neck bringing them face to face.

"Goodbye, Sesshomaru," she sniffed back her tears, "I hope you find what you're looking for and have a happy life. And please don't kill InuYasha after I leave. Or me for this," she added in a voice that sounded more like herself and would have caused a characteristic snort from him if she didn't suddenly shock him beyond words, and herself it seemed, when her lips brushed very lightly against his cheek. He was so surprised that all he could do was stand there in shock as she hurriedly retreated toward the village. It wasn't like he knew the proper reaction; or any kind of reaction at all, to this situation anyway. The hint of attraction to him that sizzled in her aura seconds before she kissed him and their eyes met was for him the most shocking part of the whole affair. Coming out of his daze slowly after just letting her run back to the village as if she were afraid he might pursue her and ask her what the hell that was all about; or something worse like kill her as she had asked him not to before sideswiping his forced mental calm like that. But perhaps if she was indeed leaving for somewhere tomorrow going after her was not the best move. The fact that he was even more confused and questioning himself caused a very loud frustrated growl to burst from him before he could stop it. He felt a strange feeling deep inside at the thought of never seeing her again, but he had no name for it and it just made him even more frustrated. Deep in thought, his physically and emotionally drained body fell asleep leaning against the Goshinboku.

Upon waking early the next morning, an insane fear gripped him that the miko had somehow already left and he would never see her again. Taking off at a run that was so fast that the human eye wouldn't be able to track his movements, he made it to the center of the village proper in seconds. He followed her scent and sighed in relief when he saw that she was still there for him to see. That relief was short-lived however as he saw that she had the Shikon Jewel in her hands and her eyes were now closed. The rest of her friends, including his hanyo brother, stood around her, watching and waiting tensely, fear and sadness present in every one of their auras. The miko smiled then, and she opened her eyes to look directly at him. Her smile brightened briefly when she realized who she was looking at. They looked into each other's eyes a moment or two before a bright pink light enveloped the little miko. She was in front of him one moment and gone the next, completely disappearing in front of him and a village of stupefied humans in less time than it took to blink. And in the place where she had been standing the only signs that she had ever really been there to begin with were the imprints of her strange shoes in the dirt and her lingering scent in the air that was already fading, and much too quickly for his liking. A collective gasp was uttered by all that had been gathered around her when they realized what he, his brother, and her friends had already deduced; she had disappeared and would most likely never be coming back again.

Chapter One –

Tokyo, Japan; Present Day –

Kagome Higurashi looked around the dance club, Blue Moon; she found herself in tonight and sighed. She supposed it wasn't such a bad place, and it was packed for it had had its' grand re-opening earlier this month, whatever that meant, but she was still not having fun. The dance club scene wasn't really her thing, but she let her friends drag her with them because she knew she needed to get out more. Without their help she would have no social life at all. At least she had become comfortable going to the places they usually went on weekends, but this club, that they were only at because one of her friends had gotten free passes, was new and out of her comfort zone. This was the main reason she was sitting by herself at the table her friends had grabbed as soon as they had gotten here earlier. She knew she was also on edge for a reason that had nothing to do with loneliness that set in when her friends left her to find their respective guys; either boyfriends or recently acquired companions for the night. She was on edge because her extra sense was telling her there was a yokai in the area. She didn't know whether to believe that sense that had served her so well in the past or not, for it had been years since she had actually needed to rely on it. Almost six years to be exact. The sudden thought triggered a parade of memories she had kept close to her heart and vowed never to forget.

Kagome had been back in her own time, her own world it seemed, for these five years, much to her chagrin as she had had no choice in the matter. After they had defeated Naraku she watched the world she had known with her friends in the Feudal Era change very quickly. Sango, having saved her brother and gotten him back in her life, and Miroku, who was still adjusting to life without the curse of the kazana, had stopped fighting their feelings for each other and gotten engaged faster than Miroku could grab a passing woman's behind. Shippo, who had recently found a place to study his fox magic and friends there to boot, was now making his home with Kaede in her village when his lessons didn't call him away. Lord Sesshomaru, that had helped them so vitally in their enemy's defeat had done the responsible thing and installed Rin at Kaede's home since he had no permanent home to speak of. This had made Kagome and the others realize that he truly did care for the girl despite his notorious dislike of humans. But thinking of that particular taiyokai was very confusing for her as she had finally gotten over her fear of him toward the end of her time in the past, but there were other confusing feelings that she hadn't gotten to explore before being ripped away from the place she had begun to think of as more of a home than her family's shrine in modern day. Thinking about him now just left her confused, conflicted, and sad that there was yet another unanswered question as far as her time in the Feudal Era was concerned.

She moved on then, mentally shutting the door on thoughts of the taiyokai and it suddenly brought her to thoughts of his brother. InuYasha had saved Kikyo from Naraku's corrupting power and solved the issue of her having to die again by giving his love half of his own soul. Before both of them were even fully recovered from the battle they had mated in the yokai way and made plans for a human ceremony not long after Sango and Miroku's wedding as well. Kagome had been happy for him, of course, but the dream she had of at one time being more than his best friend had been crushed for good. It seemed that everyone had gotten hope of a happy ending except her. She had barely had time to witness this, become deeply conflicted about everything, and say goodbye to everyone before upon making a selfless wish upon the jewel, it pulled her out of the past and into her own time; closing the portal of the well forever.

Kagome had gone to the well, hoping the remaining magic of the jewel, if there was any, would recognize her and allow her to pass through at least once more. She had even gone to the well multiple times a day in the beginning, only to run back to her house as the sobs of sadness and denial shook her body. After a year she had gotten dispirited and fed up with the looks of pity she would see on her family's faces upon her return from her daily trips to the well. After two years she had still not given up hope and made herself keep up the sunny disposition she no longer had when it came to life in general. After three years her trips to the well had trickled down to two times a week. Even as depression closed a tight fist around her, some hope still remained deep inside of her. At four years all hope of seeing her friends that had technically been dead for almost five hundred years slowly died. She allowed herself to begin accepting this truth and grieve for the people she loved and would never see again. By the five year mark she had begun to pull herself out of the funk she had been in since returning. Kagome began to live again instead of just going through the motions of the life going on around her.

It had helped that she was finally graduating from college and leaving school for good. The monotony and routine of both high school and her university life had made it much too easy to become a living zombie. She had even gotten a job she didn't have to think much to do. But now that she was trying to really live again she even performed better at work. Over the last year she had begun to think and see less of the past and more of the life she hadn't really been living. Kagome had even made some friends at work and it was a nice feeling. She hadn't really had close friends for awhile since her high school friends had gotten tired of her attitude and secrets upon returning the final time. Her new friends, which worked as receptionists and personal assistants at Dragonfire Technologies Unlimited, a computer processing firm, as she did, had helped pull her out of her daze and she thanked them for that. Except now, she thought suddenly, for they had all abandoned her to go bump and grind with their chosen partners. Not being able to do much about it, she chose instead to drown her bitterness and memories in a glass of Grey Goose and cranberry juice. Kagome knew she was a lightweight when it came to alcohol, and usually stuck to her self-imposed limit of one drink, but tonight her stubbornness and the tingle of yokai magic she wasn't even sure she felt spurred her to order a second drink.

It didn't take long for her to feel that warm glow spread through her and her inhibitions lower considerably. She gulped down her second glass more quickly than the first and thought, _screw it_, before heading to the dancefloor. She prayed to whatever Kami was listening to keep her balance long enough to make it to the dancefloor and enjoy her new level of comfort there. She usually did dance when they went out, and enjoyed to, and was glad that the liquid courage was allowing her to finally get on the floor tonight. She lost herself in the music, intent on enjoying herself and forgetting everything, if only for a little while. What she hadn't intended; was to trip over her own feet in the middle of a step and run straight into someone. Kagome glanced up to see who she had hit and wondered why that extra sense that had been bugging her all night was acting up again. She thought she might have found the answer as her eyes finally reached the face of the man she had hit and met a pair of bright golden amber eyes that she never thought she would ever see again; eyes that seemed to show as much shock as she felt. Realizing that she was pressed rather closely against him in the middle of a very crowded dancefloor, she looked up again to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. The dark gold eyes and striking features were indeed hauntingly familiar and stirred up painful memories she thought the alcohol had suppressed.

"Sesshomaru is that really you?" she asked in a disbelieving whisper. She knew that if it was really him he would be able to hear her above the din of the crowded club. Before he could answer her or make any response at all, someone bumped into her, sending her even closer to his tall and leanly muscular frame. When they recovered, it wasn't his voice that broke the silence and sudden tension that had formed as soon as their eyes had locked.

"Nakagawa-sama!" someone called as they came up beside him. It was a short and wide little man with a stern look on his face and a business suit that looked extremely out of place on this dancefloor. The newcomer seemed to take in their shocked expressions and stiff body language in a glance. "Is this young woman bothering you, Nakagawa-sama?" he asked the man in front of her. Kagome, truly wondering if she was going crazy, looked at the man before her again. She realized that the familiar yokai markings she desperately searched his face for were missing, as well as he elven-like ears and claws. She was also uncertain if she was really sensing yokai energy as she hadn't in so long. But when they were both jostled by the crowd again and some of his hair, that was pulled back at his nape, flew over his shoulder she realized she must have been truly mistaken. For it wasn't the expected silver, it was an almost as light, but still not the same, blonde. Now thinking that even if there was a very slim chance she wasn't mistaken, being this close to him probably wasn't the best idea, so she decided to make an extremely hasty retreat.

"Excuse me," she stated swiftly, her eyes filling with sadness as her mind worked overtime, "I mistook you for someone else," So saying, she turned around and almost ran until she reached the women's restroom. The ghosts of her past that she continued to grieve for suddenly swam before her eyes until she was blinking away tears. She was also extremely embarrassed for mistaking that guy for Sesshomaru. Though she knew it was her own fault for thinking about the past so much tonight. She also blamed her haywire extra sense. Kagome was extremely embarrassed at the moment that she had thought that gorgeous guy was Sesshomaru, for she had been suddenly very happy to see him, and the fact that it wasn't him saddened her and made the tears finally start to fall despite her best efforts. She did run when she started looking for her friend, Momo, who had driven her here. She knew she needed to get out of this place and fast. Kagome found Momo on the dancefloor with her boyfriend and told her that she needed to leave now. She assured her she would take a cab home since Kagome knew it was far too early for her to think about asking her friends to leave. Momo seemed concerned, but not so much to want to see her home herself once Kagome had soothed her. She headed outside after retrieving her jacket and purse, memories of her time in the Feudal Era all she could see as she approached the road to wait for a passing taxi.

Sesshomaru was in such a state of shock and confusion that he hadn't been in for centuries. He had had to change identities over the years and at the present time he was known as Toshiro Nakagawa to his human associates. Like others that had a seemingly endless lifespan, he had had time to raise quite a fortune by modern standards by investing well over the centuries. _I have changed quite a bit in five hundred years_, he thought, _since I'd last seen the young woman that had just fled from my presence_. It was only by a strange flaw in his schedule that he happened to be here in this club during their busiest time. As the businessman he had become in the human world he had started buying businesses in old Tokyo, trying to save it's history. He had recently acquired this nightclub as it was housed in one of the oldest buildings in this part of the city. Instead of closing it, his advisors told him to reopen it under a different name, saying it could be a lucrative business move for Nakagawa Industries and open doors in a completely new sector. He had come here tonight to go over the numbers with the man he had put in charge, hoping his advisors were right about this risky move. He had been satisfied that everything was running smoothly and finishing up with the manager when that scent had assaulted him.

As he stepped out of the manager's office where he had been going over the books, he felt his senses go into hyperawareness. _That scent_, he thought as a new smell assaulted his nose when he tried to take a relaxing breath, _it's _her _scent_. He closed his eyes and sighed as disappointment that five hundred years hadn't fully suppressed reared it's ugly head. _But our nose never lies_, his beast yelled at him then, _it must be_ _her scent_. Without giving any explanation to the manager that had been seeing him respectfully to the door, he started following the achingly familiar scent that was working its' way deep into his very soul, it seemed. Just like the last time he had smelled it. Surprised that the scent did have a trail and was not just the work of his overactive imagination, he followed it to where it led to the very center of the dancefloor. What he saw when he reached the source of the scent; made him feel and remember way too much. All he could do was stop and stare in complete shock.

The scent led to a very familiar young woman dancing entirely too sexily for his peace of mind. _It's Her! _his mind shouted. _But how was this possible,_ he wondered, _that was five hundred years ago and she was still just a fragile human; still mortal_. He found himself walking closer to her as if drawn to her like a moth to a flame. She looked almost exactly the same, he noted as his eyes raked over her form like he was afraid she would disappear, yet again, at any moment. _Not exactly the same, though_, his beast told him hungrily as he noted how her body had seemingly matured. Her curves were more womanly, and not as girlish as they had been before. His beast almost howled at the way her body was moving to the music, as well as the way she looked in her revealing blouse and skin-tight black mini-skirt.

He kept getting closer, needing to smell her scent at the source, the half-crazy beast in him shouting. The closer he got, the more her scent filled his flared nostrils and the more of her familiar features he took in. Her hair was shining in the lights of the dancefloor and he got the urge to reach over and take it down from the up-do it was in, curled and falling in graceful waves down her neck and back. The way it fell so far made him believe that when it was down it would be longer that it had been the last time he had seen her. Just then she turned and tripped over her foot before she could catch herself. She landed against the closest thing within reach; which just so happened to be his chest. Feeling her pressed against him was better than the innocent hug so very long ago. He saw her eyes finally try to focus on who she had run into, before raising them very slowly inch by inch. He felt his temperature rise slightly for she was most definitely looking his body over in an assessing manner.

Sesshomaru heard her gasp when she finally reached his face. And her all to beautifully familiar brown eyes locked intently with his. He knew he was the only one that would have been able to hear her gasp over the music and was glad. He was surprised when he thought he saw recognition deep in her eyes even though she had a human's memory and it had been a very long time. The inconsistency of those thoughts reminded him that there was something he was definitely missing, for it just couldn't be possible for her to be here and alive. He would have found her in his travels if she was still in the area; he would have found her before now, wouldn't he? Before he could do more than briefly ponder that she finally spoke.

"Sesshomaru is that really you?" she asked, the shock clear in her voice. She looked him over again and he saw doubt bloom in her eyes. Oh, he realized, he had the glamour up that made him look human and covered all of his yokai features. It was amazing in light of that fact that she had recognized him immediately. Filled with curiosity and questions for the miko, he was about to speak when Soong, the manager that had been seeing him out, came up beside him.

"Nakagawa-sama!" Soong-san exclaimed, "Is this young woman bothering you, Nakagawa-sama?" he asked with a stern look toward the miko. Apparently Soong was afraid of one of one of the patrons offending his boss, afraid it would reflect badly on him. As the manager spoke to him, Sesshomaru watched as uncertainty entered her eyes before they were suddenly filled with sadness. Her emotions almost pouring from her as was her scent into all of his yokai senses.

"Excuse me," she rushed out, "I mistook you for someone else," she apologized before making a hasty retreat after bowing politely. He watched in shock as she fled from him and her scent ruffled the air as she sped away as if she had seen a ghost. Which, he realized, she must now believe she had. After accepting Soong's speedy apology for the rough behavior of the patrons, he escaped the man as soon as he could. Instead of heading for the exit, he followed the miko's scent. There were too many unanswered questions surrounding her presence here, and the fact she was living at all, to let her escape his notice that easily. His beast was sitting up at attention at the chase, even if it was a simple one such as this. He followed her scent until he saw it led him to the ladies' room. Standing in a place she wouldn't see him in unless she really searched he waited for her to come out. When she rushed out in a ball of confused energy he followed her inconspicuously. He couldn't help but catch the salty scent of tears that she was trying to hide and was sorry for them. He was wondering why she looked so distraught now, but knew it was at least partly from seeing him. He stilled as she came up beside another young woman dancing with a young man.

Sesshomaru couldn't help overhearing the conversation as the miko told her friend that she was leaving. She didn't give an exact reason, but the sadness in her voice as well as her poorly concealed tears must have convinced the girl it was better not to ask the reason at the moment. The other girl called the miko 'Kagome,' he noted. Memories washed over him; his brother screaming out her name as he tried to protect her from their enemies, even from Sesshomaru a few times. If any doubt remained, that would have squashed them into nothing. She literally sprinted for the door then, but slowed down once she reached the sidewalk in front of the club, as if in a trance. Lost in thought she seemed to be, and when she was about to step into the street as a car sped closer, he didn't think before rushing closer and pulling her back to the safety of the sidewalk. The force of it making them bump into each other once more.

"Wha--?" she exclaimed, or started to, before she looked up and was shocked into silence.

"You should be more careful, miko," he told her, his heart beating double time to think she almost got hit by a car minutes after realizing she was still alive. His voice barely contained all of the emotions he was feeling at the moment. She turned around in his arms then, surprising him when she didn't move away right away.

"It is you!" she exclaimed, "I thought I was going crazy and that my extra sense-thingy wasn't working anymore, but there was a yokai next to me," she murmured into his neck as she was suddenly hugging him. He was close enough now to realize that the little miko was more than a little tipsy from the alcohol infusing with her scent at the moment. "I never thought I would see any of you again," she said and from the sudden salty wetness against his skin he knew she was crying again. "I missed you so much," she told him and he felt a weird feeling deep inside his chest. Before he could wonder what it was she moved a little away from him then, looking him in the eye once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two -

Kagome hadn't meant to get so lost in thought; lost in her memories, but with the alcohol dulling her faculties she couldn't seem to help it. She had been more than a little surprised to hear his familiar deep voice rumbling out of the person that had suddenly saved her from being hit by that speeding car. When she realized that she was hugging him, she cursed herself mentally and moved away to put a little distance between them. She couldn't think with the image of the last time she had seen him and bravely hugged him plaguing her. Not to mention, how surprisingly good it felt to be that close to him, and confess her grief, even if it had been mostly accidental.

"I confess I am surprised to see you_ here_, miko," he emphasized and she knew in a heartbeat that he had never been told the truth about her appearance in Feudal times and the magic of the well when combined with the Shikon Jewel.

"Oh, yeah," she commented, her buzz fading very slowly, but her common sense still impaired. "I'd be surprised to see me if I were you too," she continued in the same amiable and conversational tone, as she knew no other way to handle the situation at the moment. "As I am just a lowly human and don't have the seemingly endless lifespan of a taiyokai, like yourself," she said at a much louder volume than was wise to do while discussing such things.

"Perhaps we should move this conversation to a more private location," he hissed suddenly and looked around to make sure no humans had overheard her careless words.

"Umm…" was the only sound she got out before he was pulling her toward the parking lot on the side of the building that housed the club. He stopped briefly before all but throwing her into the passenger seat of a sleek, black sedan that was extremely expensive looking. "But I need to…" she began again, but was cut off when he slammed the door shut, "Get home," she continued as she watched him walk around to the drivers' side of the car before climbing gracefully behind the wheel. Her fear of him, that had been pretty nonexistent the last time she had seen him, snuck up on her a bit as she realized she was now completely alone with him at the moment. _At least he didn't throw me in the back seat_, she thought, _or worse yet, the trunk_.

"Where do you live?" he asked without preamble as he started the car.

"Wait a second!" she exclaimed when the anachronism of him driving her anywhere suddenly hit her. "Since when do you drive?" she asked incredulously. He chuckled at her as he pulled smoothly out of the parking space, but stopped before pulling out of the lot to look over at her with a slight smile. To Kagome his reaction was very surprising and she had to ignore the sudden fluttering in her stomach his smile and chuckle had caused.

"Since the horseless carriage arrived in Japan," he answered blithely, his smile growing into a grin.

"Oh," she uttered, for lack of knowing or having anything else to say. Her brain was still apparently having trouble computing the fact he had been alive for so long, that five hundred years really had passed for him since they had seen each other last. "I guess that's alright then," she said at last, knowing it sounded ridiculous.

"I'm glad it meets with your approval," he told her his voice full of laughter, "Now, where do you live?" he asked again. The latent authority that seemed to always reside in his deep, velvety voice had her relating her address before she really realized what she was doing. It was then she understood exactly how dulled her brain still was. She hoped it got clearer soon; she really needed it at the moment.

"Why?" she asked him warily.

"I needed to know which of our homes was closer to the club to decide which one to drive to," he replied matter-of-factly as he finally pulled out of the parking lot and turned in the direction of her family's home. "Your home is closer, so we will go there." he said, answering her next question before she had to ask it.

"What exactly do you want from me?" she asked him with a nervous glance at his perfect features. She did not feel much better when he chuckled again at her question.

"Answers, miko," he replied simply. "You've made me very intrigued and interested in finding them since you are somehow alive." Kagome swallowed and nodded, understanding since she had about a million questions she wanted to ask him if she ever got the chance as well.

Sesshomaru looked at the little miko sitting next to him in the small confines of the interior of his car. He was extremely aware of the differences since the least time he had seen her suddenly. His beast made quite sure he was very aware of the changes in her body once more, and how her scent was very potent inside this small space. To distract himself, he thought back over the last five hundred years. He may have changed a great deal since he had seen the woman beside him, he had become more accustomed to and at peace with the way the world was now. But the world itself had changed so very much more during that time.

As the world he had known back then had begun to change, he realized that he would have to change as well or become obsolete. He did and began to slowly adapt to the human dominated world over time. The human population seemed to explode exponentially even as his own kind became all but extinct, their numbers severely decimated. Those that weren't destroyed by reacting violently to the ever-encroaching humanity, fled for the secret and unknown places of the world that humanity had yet to discover. Over time those places too almost disappeared and it was back to the choices of adapt or die. Living among humans in the area of Edo, which became the bustling metropolis of Tokyo, Sesshomaru became accustomed to their strange ways, and to blending in with them for his own survival. Part of him missed the days when he had roamed his lands, the lands of his father, as a way of life. Back then it had to be to keep the lower ranking yokai in line and retain his title of Lord of the Western Lands. But as he watched the number of his fellow yokai drop dramatically, the cooperation between those remaining rose as well; the need to keep from becoming completely extinct on the forefront of all of their minds. The in-fighting between yokai soon all but ceased and those that still sought power turned their sights to a different kind as capitalism and such ideals took hold of the world.

Sesshomaru was unable to keep from gasping in surprise when the familiarity of the neighborhood he was now driving through hit him. He knew all of Japan so well; especially what was now the Tokyo Metro area, he saw it like a living map in his mind whenever he travelled, but he must not have realized where the address she had given him was leading him as he had been distracted by the miko and his memories. He now realized this area was very familiar indeed, especially in regard to the woman beside him. The miko looked over to him curiously at his sound of surprise before she seemed to realize why he had made it. Understanding lit her gaze as she told him to turn into the next driveway and where to park his car. He could not help looking at the Goshinboku, still growing taller than ever after all this time, as he pulled into the instructed driveway. He had known that the humans had built a shrine around it and the ancient well not very far away, but he hadn't been here in an extremely long time. Remembering the name of the shrine suddenly and realizing it was the same as her family name he thoroughly kicked himself for not making the connection before.

"You live here?" he asked as he followed the miko as she led him to the building that now contained the Bone Eater's Well. She smiled up at him with a strange sadness in her eyes and aura once more.

"Not here exactly," she replied cheekily as she opened the door and walked down the stairs toward the well itself. "In the house on the property." She looked at the well once more with could only be called longing in her eyes.

"So, this is your family's shrine," he confirmed his earlier mental speculation. "I don't know how I never made the connection before," he muttered in a way that she could tell he was mostly talking to himself.

"Yes," she confirmed his thoughts once more. He was glad that that explained the coincidence of the shrine's name, but not how she was still alive in this time.

"How is it you are still alive, miko?" he asked her with a crook of one brow and in a very simple and straightforward manner, seeking to get to the heart of the matter.

"I'm not surprised InuYasha never told you," she said with a quick chuckle, but not answering his burning curiosity as yet. He couldn't help the way he almost flinched at hearing his brother's name spoken so casually by someone after so long. "But," she continued, "Kaede was very adamant about none outside her and our little group knowing. And besides InuYasha and her, no one really understood what was really happening anyway." She spoke the last part offhandedly and making him even more curious. Memories of that time were flashing through his mind at the mention of his brother and the rest of them. He closed his eyes and willed the memories away, wanting to keep to the point.

"Didn't want them to know what?" he asked once his thoughts were under control once more.

"I came through the well, you see," she began in explanation, "I'm from this time, was born here," she confessed.

"How is that possible?" he queried incredulously, "Though it would explain a lot," he muttered a moment later.

"I'll tell you," she said, "But no more interruptions," she seemingly ordered him and he smiled down at her, her fiery personality still in tact. He motioned for her to continue. "It happened seven years ago," she began with a sigh, "I came in here because my brother, Sota, thought he heard our cat, Buyo, in here somewhere. And because Sota is more of a scaredy-cat than Buyo he didn't want to come in here alone. Anyway," she murmured as she walked toward the well, leaning against it with a look at the lid that seemed to be covered with broken sutras of some kind. "It all happened so fast, so I don't remember all the details," she said as she seemed to be gathering her memories. "We heard what we thought was Buyo making noise under this lid as we got close to it. Then, suddenly something came out of the well and pulled me down with it and it most definitely was not Buyo. It was a centipede yokai," she told him, intriguing him. She smiled a weird smile as she continued.

"Though, at the time, all I knew was there was a monster attacking me. She was raving about something, but I was just worried about surviving. I pushed her away then and for some magical reason she actually let me go and disappeared out the well. I managed to come away unscathed and climbed out of the well, wondering why my brother wasn't answering my calls for help. But when I climbed out of the well the shrine and everything else was gone. The only thing I recognized even slightly was the Goshinboku and even it was different. It also just so happened to be the tree I found InuYasha sealed to when I ran to it hoping to find anything or anyone I recognized." She sighed again as she stared at the well's cover while tracing the patterns in the wood with her fingers.

"Before I could do anything but wonder if he was dead and why he had dog ears on the top of his head," she laughed and he couldn't help but smiling down at her in return, "A group of men from Kaede's village bound me and literally dragged me back there." He saw her smiling at the memories, but there was a deep sadness within her as well. He could feel it and see the way it bogged down her aura. "Kaede eventually told me that I was Kikyo's reincarnation and the Shikon no Tama had been reborn inside of me as well. That was why the yokai seemed drawn to me." This confirmed part of what others had told him and explained things that hadn't made sense before. He did as she asked and didn't interrupt with more questions. She was answering them without him having to bother anyway, so he did nothing to stop her as she continued.

"Anyway, to make an incredibly long story short, I'll cut to the parts you already know about," she sighed, "I took the arrow out of InuYasha so he would kill the Centipede Lady that attacked me again while I was trying to make it back to the well, but instead he threatened to kill me and Kaede and a group of villagers that had come to fight the yokai, if we didn't hand over the jewel. Kaede used her gift to put the rosary around his neck that allowed me to subdue him before he got to me," she snorted and turned with a venomous glare in his direction suddenly.

"He wanted to use the jewel's power to become a full yokai, you know," she said with a furious sadness aimed at him. "He was ostracized by both halves of himself. Humans seemed to fear him no matter how much he helped them and yokai wanted to kill him because of his tainted blood; because he was only a _half-breed_," she said the last words in contempt before looking and walking away from him and the well. He watched as the anger faded almost instantly from her and couldn't help scenting the salt from her fresh tears. Tears that she seemed to not want him to know she was crying.

"Anyway," she began again, "The jewel was eventually shattered into the shards that both of us are very familiar with." She smiled bittersweetly at this before blinking back more tears. "The shards made the well a portal that not only I could travel through, but InuYasha as well, between this time and back then. Which is good, or else I would have flunked out of school for sure," she commented then and he smiled at the irony of her words. "You know most of the rest," she told him as she walked back to lean against the well. "When I made that selfless wish on the jewel it sent me back here and closed the portal in the well for good." She sniffed at this, hiding a sniffle and more tears. "It's been five hundred years for you," she said with a strange look in her eyes and the sad smile back on her face, "But it's only been five years for me."

"That explains a lot," he repeated his previous sentiment, murmuring the words in a daze as he recovered from everything her story had made him think about and feel once more. He looked at her and saw she was staring at the well with a wistful look and he understood why now.

"I'm sure it does," she commented without looking up after he spoke. She pushed away from the well then and strode up to where he had been pacing until he was standing at the bottom of the stairs. "I never expected to see anyone I knew in the Feudal Ear again. I guess I should have realized that you and the other yokai I met, that didn't end up dead, that is, could be around here somewhere. Especially given the extraordinarily long lifespans you full-blooded yokai have," she said in a strange tone of voice that made both sides of his nature sit up and pay attention. He looked down at her and tried not to notice how beautiful she looked just now, illuminated only by the light of the full moon.

"I never expected to see you again," she repeated her earlier words outside the club, "Especially in the guise of a human," she added. He was so completely shocked again when she suddenly reached up to run her fingertips over his cheeks and forehead where his most prominent yokai markings were hiding under the magic he was used to wearing almost all the time. "It's weird seeing you without them," she whispered and made another bold move as she took a lock of his hair between her fingers. "And your hair," she added before their eyes met heatedly. She froze immediately, as if she had just realized what she was doing. He knew that was entirely possible given the alcohol that was still slowly making its' way out of her bloodstream. The miko stepped back a few paces very slowly and he could see fear, real fear that he hadn't sensed in several hundred years directed toward himself that was also showing plainly in her eyes. It saddened him to see such a reaction from her especially since it was such a reversal in attitude from seconds before.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked, her voice higher pitched with her fear and nervousness, "I must be a little tipsy still," she commented mostly to herself. The miko looked up at him and he could see she was bracing herself for his reaction. He sensed her curiosity as she waited for it as well. He smiled slyly for the way he longed to respond to the blushing miko staring up at him would probably surprise her more than if he were to take out the sword he no longer carried and strike her down.

"I'm afraid to disappoint you, miko," he drawled after taking some perverse pleasure in making her wait for his reaction. "But I don't kill as easily as I used to," he informed her, not telling her he hadn't actually killed a human in an extremely long time. "Besides, your kind has made it entirely too complicated after the fact," he commented dryly, the small smirk on his face familiar.

"Are there many yokai left?" she asked him curiously. She wasn't really sure at this point if his last comment had been meant as a joke or not.

"Not many," he answered in a subdued tone. "There are still some of us around, but I would not say many anymore."

"I'm sorry," she told him, surprising him once more with the sincerity in her voice.

"It's probably just as well," he told her blandly, "those who survived moved onto less populated areas, but that wasn't a solution. In the end we had to change our ways or become extinct."

"You seem to have adapted quite well," she told him suddenly with a rather assessing look up and down his body. His beast was whispering things; ideas to him that had his blood heating at this. "You haven't killed me yet," she continued, "And you're using pronouns. It's quite shocking," she breathed out in seemingly one breath then. She covered her mouth with her hand as blood rushed to her cheeks and she gasped. "I'm sorry," and it seemed to be the theme of the night. "Perhaps now isn't the best time for me to try and hold a logical conversation," she admitted with another flush of embarrassment staining her cheeks quite becomingly. He couldn't seem to ignore her beauty no matter how hard he tried. Though, his beast's attitude was not helping the matter in the slightest. _Yes_, he thought suddenly, _the miko would be quite shocked to know how much I have adapted; how intimate my interactions with humans had become over the centuries. Especially certain females like herself_. Due to the dwindling number of yokai females, beautiful or friendly ones especially, he had grudgingly rutted with humans through the years, but only at times when he knew they wouldn't or couldn't breed. He had even followed human customs and taken them out on dates and such things.

He was very aware of his growing need for a mate and heirs over the years. Especially since most he knew had already surpassed him in this area. But he had never really felt more than an easily sated lust for the women he had been with over the years; human and yokai alike. So, he had never really contemplated mating with anyone of them; or anyone at all really. _Until now_, his beast's voice spoke up suddenly, _she is a beautiful and strong miko spiritually and physically, not just any human, as we have known all along_, it told him. He silenced his inner voice and wondered if meeting her again had thrown him more than slightly off-balance. _Well_, his beast said; _if you won't listen to me and even contemplate mating with her_, yet, _you could at least rut with the wench_. Looking at the miko in the skimpy outfit she had gone clubbing in he couldn't help thinking the same thing. The way the slinky material of the low cut blouse she was wearing clung to her curves and the way the short skirt showed off her legs, he couldn't help wanting to keep looking at her beautifully matured form. He didn't know for sure if she was attracted to him in even a fraction of the same way he was to her. All those years ago there had been a spark of something during her goodbye, but many things change over time, as he was living proof. _There is a way for us to find out_, his beast told him, _and if not we can still look. Now is not the time to think of such things_, he yelled at his beast for corrupting his thoughts so much tonight. She was obviously still grieving the loss of her friends, including his brother. He knew the pain of loss all too well and knew only time would help heal her.

Kagome sighed in frustration with herself as she looked up at Sesshomaru. She couldn't deny he was one of the most beautiful people she had ever seen. He had such striking features, not to mention his hair, even when it was not its' real color it was still pretty shining in the moonlight like it was. _He doesn't look right though_, she told herself; _he needs the slashes of color on his cheeks and eyelids, and the crescent moon on his brow_. Not to mention his claws, pointed ears, and hair in its' true glorious silver color. Realizing she was staring at him, she dropped her gaze as she began to blush and cursed herself once more. _I am never drinking again_, she swore. _Well_, she amended suddenly, _perhaps just one now and then. Yeah_, she thought, _that should be fine_. She looked at her watch as a distraction and gasped when she saw the time. It was almost four-thirty in the morning.

"Oh, Kami, I can't believe how late it is already!" she exclaimed in a whisper, "I gotta get home or my mom will worry when she wakes up and finds out I'm not home yet."

"Of course," he replied smoothly and began walking up the steps. He opened the door for her and she couldn't help smile at the absurdity of the situation.

"I still have questions for you though," she told him sheepishly as he came up beside her as they walked the path that would take them by the Goshinboku once more.

"I expected as much," he commented lightly with a familiar smirk on his face.

"Well, this Kagome is happy not to disappoint you then," she told him playfully. It must be the alcohol, she realized. She gasped in shock as he bent down suddenly so that his face was right next to hers. There was a small smile on his face and a twinkling in his eyes.

"Are you teasing me, miko?" he asked in a tone more serious than his expression and smiling eyes.

"Just a bit," she told him with a smile of her own. She swallowed a lump that had found its' way into her throat and tried not to notice how close his mouth was to her own.

"That means I get to tease you back," he told her quite simply, his breath so close it tickled her lips. Her mind went all sorts of places at his words. Places that she had never allowed herself to think about in association to the taiyokai so near her now, especially since returning to her own time. She wasn't saying that some of them hadn't crossed her mind before; for she was a sane heterosexual female, and he was gorgeous even with the magic making him look human.

"Go for it," she murmured as she was quite curious to see what he would tease her with or about. Her natural attraction to him that she had always felt, but pushed very deep inside herself whenever he was near, was now rearing its' head.

Sesshomaru's senses were on alert this close to her. The moment he had felt the answering slide of her attraction to him against his senses, he almost felt it sliding against his skin as well. It was all he could do not to lean in and kiss those full lips of hers just to get her reaction; to see how she would react to a surprise of that kind. He stopped himself for she seemed to be fighting the attraction between them, and also hide it from herself as well as him. The only outward sign was the sudden bloom of color on her cheeks. If he had been human he wouldn't have been able to sense the sudden change in her pheromone levels that altered her scent slightly. It was only slight, but it was more than enough to tell him that she was anything except indifferent to him. Her last words teased him even more and he leaned in a half a millimeter more before he cursed his damn persuasive beast and thought better of it.

"Another time perhaps," he told her instead, his frustrated lust and attraction to her plain in his eyes. Though he highly doubted she would be able to recognize it for what it really was. Sesshomaru realized as well that she was still fuzzy minded from having alcohol in her system and teasing her with anything of that nature would be very ungentlemanly of him at the moment. "Allow me to walk you to your door," he said, testing the waters, so to speak.

Kagome looked up at him standing next to her. She couldn't help feeling slightly dazed and disappointed when he pulled away from her and stood up straight again. She couldn't deny she was attracted to him anymore, it seemed, at least to herself. Though part of her thought it was had conflicting feelings about it since she didn't know how his relationship with InuYasha changed or didn't change after she left yet and didn't want to betray her friend and the feelings she had had for him at one point. Another part of her told her that it didn't matter anyway, for what could such a good-looking man, whatever race he was, want with her in the first place? She really didn't know.

"Sure, whatever you want," she responded and cursed herself again. It was a good thing he didn't read minds, for her words would have betrayed her feelings if he did. She started walking toward her family's home, Sesshomaru beside her, and tried not to look up at him. It didn't take long for them to cross the patch of grass that led to her house. She couldn't help glancing up at him, no matter how she tried, to see if this was really happening. The whole situation was very surreal. The vodka in her system didn't help that feeling either. Kagome paused before the front door, suddenly feeling very awkward with him alone on her front porch. She looked up at him, almost shyly, one last time.

"So, this is it," she told him lamely. "Thanks for driving me home by the way, and walking me to my door," she added haltingly.

"You are very welcome," he responded as she was turning to walk the few remaining steps. "When would be best for us to continue our conversation?" he asked her much to her surprise.

"Hmm…" she mumbled as she thought about it. She was off on the weekends, but she was busy tomorrow so Sunday was the first day that would work. Well, I'm of on weekends," she told him in echo of her thoughts, "But tomorrow I'll be out of town for one of my old friends' wedding." She sighed as she remembered that she promised her mom and grandpa that she would clean up the shrine grounds on Sunday as well. "We could meet or something Sunday but it would have to be later in the day," she continued, "Unless you want to help me come clean up around here," she commented sarcastically with an unladylike snort. "My next day off is…" was all she got out as she looked up at him when he interrupted her with a surprising and kind offer.

"What time would you like me to come over to help you Sunday?" he asked, ignoring her last words completely.

"I wasn't serious," she told him worriedly, fidgeting with the zipper of her jacket. "I wouldn't except you to help me with such a menial chore."

"What time?" he repeated and she was remembering how stubborn the men in his family could be. Making a sound of frustration, she decided that humoring him would be the simplest option at the moment. After all, no matter how much he had changed over the years, he was still the most powerful taiyokai she had ever met underneath that magic. Perhaps she could change plans at the last minute or something, to make sure he didn't have to help her.

"Fine," she said in the same stubborn tone he had used, "At nine-thirty that morning." He bowed slightly in acknowledgement of her words before speaking again.

"Until Sunday then, miko," he told her before turning around to make the trip back to his car on the other said of the property.

"The name's Kagome, you know! Ka-go-me!" she called after him with another frustrated snort. "Goodnight Sesshomaru!" she called again and wondered if he would ever use her name. Once he disappeared from sight she sighed and turned back to slip as quietly as possible into the house. She heard his car pull away and couldn't help smiling at the absurdity of it all; the strange turn of events tonight. She hadn't seen this coming in the slightest and knew that even if she had had a vision about it she wouldn't have even believed it possible until it really happened. Kagome slipped through the house until she reached the sanctuary of her bedroom. Buyo rubbed against her legs and she petted and cooed at him until he sauntered away to curl up on her desk chair. In her mind's eye she saw a flash of red and silver as InuYasha came through the window to sit on her bed as she studied in the chair Buyo was now snoring on. Shaking her head to shake her thoughts and daydream away she blinked away some sudden tears. She quickly brushed her remaining thoughts of the past away as she continued her nightly routine.

She was realizing how exhausted she was by the time she was changed and had been to and from the bathroom. So much so that she almost forgot to set her alarm. She knew that she had to though; she had to catch the train to Nagano with her mom at nine to make it there in time for the start of the wedding hoopla. She didn't know why she was bothering to go, a voice inside her questioned. She had grown apart from her school friends after the well had closed. But she had known Ayumi since primary school and kept some contact after her old friend had moved in the middle of their senior year of high school. So, she guessed it was only right she go to her wedding since she had surprisingly been invited. She didn't want to be rude and not go. She fell asleep very quickly after she snuggled down in her bedcovers and tried to clear her mind. Try as she might though, she couldn't help the sorrowful tears that ran down her cheeks before she fell asleep to have good, but confusing dreams involving a certain inu taiyokai and herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three -

The piercing cry of her alarm woke her Sunday morning from more of those confusing and undeniably arousing dreams. She cried out in surprise as she woke before she realized what the sudden noise was. Kagome jumped in the shower almost immediately as she felt the need to scrub the sweat she had broken out in while sleeping off of her completely. She washed and conditioned her long black tresses and shaved all the usual places. She stayed in the shower as long as possible for the hot and steaming water felt good against her tender and sore muscles, and extremely relaxing. Drying off quickly as not to get a chill, she picked out a nice soft shirt made of t-shirt-like material in a shade that reminded her of autumn leaves that brought out her eyes as a bonus. She paired it with one of her favorite pairs of jeans that were worn in enough that they were one of the most comfortable pieces of clothing she owned. And yet they still hugged her curves in just the right ways. She did no think about why she cared about what she wore today when she would just be cleaning most of it. Kagome knew the answer wouldn't be one she liked or completely understood at the moment. She left her hair down today so it fell in a straight wave down to her butt.

"Well," her mom called out as she came downstairs and into the kitchen, "Don't you look pretty today." Kagome blushed and murmured a quiet,

"Thanks, Mom," before rummaging up a bowl of cereal for breakfast.

"You're not planning on skipping out on cleaning up today, are you? You promised Grandpa," her mom spoke up questioningly all of a sudden.

"No, Mom, I didn't forget. That's all I have planned today," she replied, "As it usually takes me all day to clean up the mess out unexpected guests make around the shrine," she muttered in a frustrated tone under her breath.

"Oh," her mom said and Kagome could have sworn she sounded a little disappointed. "You look so pretty today I just wanted to make sure," she explained making Kagome even more confused.

"I'm not dressed up or anything," she protested in a defensive tone she hadn't meant to use. She hoped desperately that it didn't look like she had dressed nicer than usual. Dreading that if she did that both her family and Sesshomaru would think he was the reason. "I just have on some old jeans and a comfy top," she protested again; perhaps a bit too much.

"I'm sorry dear," her mom murmured as if confused by her daughter's funny behavior. "You just looked more cheerful about cleaning that I couldn't help but asking," her mom said. Deciding to give her mom a break she smiled humbly and ate a bit more of her breakfast.

"Sorry, Mom," she told her, her guilt for trying to pretend to herself that everything was normal today eating at her very thin layer of calm that topped her several layers of nervousness beneath. "I'm just a bit nervous because Sesshomaru is coming over this morning," she reminded her mom softly.

"Oh, yes," her mom commented and Kagome could tell that she was just remembering. "InuYasha's brother that you knew on the other side of the well," her mom continued as if reminding herself of the particulars once more. Kagome had told her mom, who had in turn told Sota and Grandpa, about bumping into Sesshomaru on Friday. She had become closer to her mom over the years, as she had understood her mom so much more as she had become an adult herself. She found it unbelievable that her mom had taken the fact that another yokai would be coming to their home after the five years since the well closed so lightly. Kagome could tell her mom was curious to see what Sesshomaru looked like for Kagome had blushingly admitted when she asked that he was the most gorgeous male she had ever seen.

"Yes," Kagome responded finally, a little breathless just thinking about him being here in so short a time. "I'm also nervous to ask him the questions I feel I need the answers too, for I know I won't like the answers no matter what it is."

"The truth hurts sometimes," her mom patted her hand that was resting on the table comfortingly, "But any answer is better than not knowing, of never knowing what happened," she told Kagome as she knew what questions Kagome was thinking of. They had discussed that as well after she had related the miraculous meeting with the taiyokai Friday night.

"That's very true," Kagome said and smiled over at her mom. She wondered how such a tiny woman could hold so much wisdom and advice. But whenever she asked her mom something like that, she told her it was just the wisdom that came from being a mother. Kagome had just gotten her coat and bag of cleaning supplies and garbage bags she used when doing this particular chore when the doorbell rang. She ran to open it before anyone else could, butterflies fluttering away in her stomach.

"Good morning, miko," Sesshomaru said when she opened the door. Kagome was speechless at the sight of him. It had been strange enough to see him in a business suit Friday night, but his clothes today inspired a very different reaction at first sight. He was wearing jeans of his own and a black t-shirt. Both fit him very nicely, snug in all the right places, and made her realize now exactly what kind of body he had had under that armor all along.

"Good morning," she replied and tried very hard not to ogle the way the denim and cotton clung to his slender, yet muscular frame. _He looks really good in modern clothes_, she thought errantly, _too good for my peace of mind_. Before she could do more than look him over quickly and she hoped surreptitiously, her family came into the living room behind her calling out to ask who was at the door. Her cheeks felt hot as her face flushed when Sesshomaru's eyes met hers briefly. As she realized that he had noticed her all but staring at him then. Mentally rolling her eyes at her family's behavior she sighed. "You might as well come in, they're going to see you eventually," she sounded resigned and he couldn't help smiling at the whole situation.

Sesshomaru tried not to notice how fresh she looked and smelled this morning. Or how beautiful she looked, and very different from her club look on Friday night. Her hair was down today and looked much the way he remembered, except for being a lot longer. He had had to quiet his beast already and he had just gotten through the door. But his beast had perked up when he had seen the attraction he had been hoping he hadn't imagined sparking in her eyes almost as soon as she had opened the door for him. Seeing her look him over in that way had also made him feel like growling in response to her poorly concealed glances as well as how beautiful she looked today.

As he entered the living room of the Higurashi home he wondered if she had told her family about him and also wondered how she was going to introduce him to them. There were three more humans in the room and from their scents he could tell they were her mother, brother, and grandfather. What he hadn't expected was their collective gasp when he entered the room. He could see the slight recognitions and knew that she must have told them who he was. It was strange to think that these people had gotten to know his brother so many centuries after his death. Through the paradox that was the time traveling he and the miko did. He also realized that they had probably known him better than he had at the time before he had done more than try to kill him. But that was extremely strange to think about in that way so he stopped before he gave himself a headache.

"Mom," the miko said to the woman staring at him from across the room, and he could see a definite resemblance between the two females. He was also surprised that her mother seemed to have some latent miko power as well, but she had obviously never been told or trained it seems. "Grandpa, Sota," she went on to include both males, "This is Sesshomaru-sama." She looked at him before turning back toward him to finish the introductions. "This is my mother, grandpa, and brother," she told him.

"Pleasure to meet you all," he said with sincere politeness and smiled as he bowed in acknowledgement. He was trying to silence the voice that was telling him that he really liked the sound of his name form the miko's lips.

"Nice to meet you as well, Sesshomaru-sama," her mother said in a cheerful voice he could predict was the tone she usually used. Her sentiment was repeated in different forms by the two males of the family as well.

"Hey, Sis," her brother called out to her as he continued staring at Sesshomaru. "He really does look like InuYasha, but I thought you said he had silver hair too."

"Sota!" their mother admonished as Sesshomaru tried not to laugh. He looked at the miko and noted the familiar sadness had come to the forefront of her aura again.

"He does," the miko told her brother, the change in her cheery attitude very apparent to him. "It's just covered up by magic," she explained before sighing gustily.

"Oh," Sota uttered, his curiosity piqued. He actually turned toward Sesshomaru and addressed his sister again. "So, what does he look like without the magic?" he asked. He seemed unphased when their mother admonished him again for being so rude, like most teenage boys. Sota was told to address Sesshomaru himself as it was rude to talk about him like he wasn't standing right in from of him.

"There," Sesshomaru murmured as he dropped the magic suddenly, "See for yourself," he told the cheeky youngster. He wasn't surprised when everyone except the miko gasped again at his true humanoid form. What did surprise him, however, was the sudden wave of happiness he sensed from the miko as well as the smile the broke out on her face. Both made him want to go over and embrace her tightly to his own body. The attraction he was sensing mixed in there told him that she might not even object if he did so. The only thing holding him back was the fact that her family was in the room.

"Cool!" Sota exclaimed when his glamour magic was down completely. The boy seemed to study his appearance then before curiosity lit his eyes again. "But where are your dog ears, like InuYasha?" the boy asked, directed at him this time. The miko's voice cut in before he could answer the boy's question himself.

"He's full-blooded yokai," she explained, "This is one of his forms. Only inu hanyo like InuYasha have features like his dog ears, as they only have one form." He thought she explained that quite well, and when he looked at her and smiled she blushed before looking away shyly. He beast was growling in appreciation for getting a reaction from her and it was all he could do to keep the sound internal.

"Well, welcome to our home, Sesshomaru-sama," he mother went on cheerfully. He had a feeling her sudden words had a little something to do with stemming the questions all of them could tell Sota wanted to ask now. "Any brother of InuYasha, and friend of Kagome, will always be welcome here," she said and he smiled at her choice of words, for it made him happy to hear himself called the miko's friend. Though if he was completely honest with himself he knew he wanted to be closer to her than just a friend. He looked at the miko curiously as a sudden shot of nervousness bordering on fear infused her aura.

"Uh, Mom," she whispered to her mother at a volume that he could very easily hear. "They didn't really get along very well." Realizing where her sudden nervous energy had come from and was sad that she obviously didn't know what to expect of him, and he frowned slightly. But he realized he couldn't expect her to get used to how different he was when the last time she had seen him before Friday that statement about he and InuYasha would have been the understatement of the millennia.

"On the contrary," Sesshomaru said shocking both women, "My brother and I made peace after you left and were on friendly terms before we parted company," he told the miko and saw she was suddenly holding back tears as her fear was replaced by a stunningly bright burst of cheer. She was smiling brightly at him upon hearing this, but lowered her eyes as her cheeks turned pink. _See, she is already submissive to us_, his beast told him, _unlike most of these modern women she knows our power and knows her place_. Sesshomaru mentally snorted at that and shushed his beast. The miko's gesture was most likely from the same anxiety he had sensed earlier. And even though her accidental submissiveness in that pleased him, no matter the reason, her continued anxiety and nervous fear toward him raised his hackles. He did not want her to fear him like that. Perhaps he should reassure her again, for after five hundred additional years he had gotten used to humans and their unpredictability. _Except for her_, came the thought suddenly, _She always surprised him and kept him guessing_.

"We should probably get moving," she said suddenly as she braved another look up at him. "The grounds won't clean themselves." She walked out the door quickly and he thought it was probably so her family couldn't have the chance to say anything else. But as he paused to put his magical guise back in glace and bow politely to her family, he did hear her grandfather telling him to be careful with his granddaughter or he might have to use his salts and sutras on him. He chuckled at that as he walked outside and quickly caught up to walk side by side with the miko. Once they were headed past the Goshinboku she looked up at him once more.

"Sorry about that," she told him in a sheepish tone. Meaning the meeting of her family, he supposed.

"You are lucky to have such a family," he told her, "They love you a great deal." He noticed she was blushing again, though at the moment he couldn't exactly tell why.

"Yes, thank you," she murmured quietly, "And I love them as well." She seemed to study him from the corner of her eyes in what he knew she thought was and inconspicuous manner. The miko stopped walking suddenly and looked fully up at him until their eyes met. He felt a strange jolt as her cocoa colored eyes met his deep gold ones and the sizzle of attraction as well. "I'm sorry," she blurted out, "But this is just extremely weird still," she made a bland gesture toward him as she spoke. "You've had five hundred years to get used to interacting with humans, but the last time I saw you five years ago you were just able to tolerate my presence. Now you're being all nice and polite to me family and me, and to be honest it's going to take some time to get used to. For right now, to be completely truthful, it's kinda freaking me out." Surprised she could get so many words out in one breath, he chuckled lightly. He understood her feelings completely and would be lying if he wasn't honest about feeling some perverse pleasure in her awkwardness around him.

"Would you prefer that I had arrived this morning in my old armor and came after you with Bakuseiga?" he asked her playfully. He laughed outright when she seemed to actually be thinking about her answer.

"It would have been something familiar at least," she responded after another moment of silence. He smiled at her and raised an eyebrow at her words. Perhaps later he could show her some other familiar things, he pondered.

"You always were a stubborn one, miko," he told her softly and with surprising genuine affection as well. He watched her cheeks pinken and his mind wandered, his beast murmuring plans involving both of them alone in very different circumstances. He tamped down those urges though and focused on a purer cause. He wanted suddenly to very much remove the deep sadness from her aura. Though he knew he couldn't remove it all, he knew what he could do would put a smile on her lovely face. He couldn't say why this urge had made itself known right now, but he just couldn't stand to see her so upset by their talk of the past. For even when she tried to mask it, he could still sense her emotions in her aura and smell the changes in her moods as well. Sesshomaru had already started making plans to reunite her with more familiar things, if she would agree to them, for it hinged on her agreeing to see him again before he would have a time to put his plans in action by. Before any of that happened though and he helped her in any way, and his beast had several more colorful ideas, he had to help her with her current task. He wondered how and why such a place of holiness would need such cleaning, but as they rounded the corner he suddenly got his answers.

Kagome tried not to keep looking up at him, but she just couldn't help herself. She didn't know why she was having a hard time with this; it wasn't like she hadn't known already how gorgeous he was. She didn't know why she was so much more aware of him as a man. But, she thought, as she watched the graceful way he walked beside her, that part of it must be the clothes. She had been too out of it to really notice how completely different he looked in modern clothes last night. She couldn't help but notice it today though, as he was right next her in broad daylight. The armor she was used to seeing him in hadn't really shown her what kind of shape his body was in over all. In the jeans and t-shirt he was wearing now, that wasn't an issue. Kagome knew that she was staring at him, but she couldn't seem to help herself, or take her eyes off the way his muscles worked beneath the thin material of his clothing. Thankfully, he seemed distracted as they rounded the corner and walked further behind the well house. This was, sadly, the area that was usually the dirtiest. The local kids would bet each other to see who could hop over the fence and spray paint the dirtiest graffiti on either the fence itself or the back wall. The older kids, on the other hand, usually hung around in the middle of the night while she and her family were asleep. They used it as a place to drink and smoke and mess around with each other; all the things they didn't want their parents to know about.

"Stupid kids," she muttered before pulling out a trash bag. She turned toward the tall taiyokai to tell him that he really didn't have to help her pick up trash and stuff. That she could do it while he just answered her questions and felt a shiver of fear sneak down her spine when she saw the look in his eyes. She had a feeling that if his yokai traits weren't covered up, his eyes would have red bleeding into the whites about now. "Sesshomaru?" she whispered, "Are you feeling okay?" she asked. He looked down at her and she was amazed to see the hard edge in his gaze soften the moment their eyes met.

"I am shocked at the sights and smells here, miko," he said in his velvety smooth voice. "It angers me that these humans have no respect for such a sacred place." It looked to Kagome that he was trying to calm himself down a bit. She reached out and patted his forearm in what began as a comforting gesture. She tried really hard not to notice how his warm skin felt and the hard muscle strained underneath, but failed miserably.

"It makes me angry as well," she told him as she tried to calm her suddenly erratic heart rate. "But no matter what we try the teenagers of the neighborhood still sneak in here and trash the place. This area especially," she went on, "With the building , trees, and fence it's the most secluded spot on the grounds and blocks whoever is back here from being seen." Her cheeks got hot when she realized her words were very true and she was alone with him in this secluded space. For once, fear was not the reaction that she first had upon realizing this. Kagome looked up at him shyly and noticed him looking at her with a strange look in his eyes. Oh well, she thought, he must think I'm just a crazy human. He snorted then before speaking.

"Well, at least let me help you clean up," he told her. Without further ado, he took the trash bag she was holding and started picking up the bottles, cans, and various other trash throughout the area.

"Thank you very much," she said sincerely as her shock at his actions wore off. She started to pick up trash herself, for she felt bad that he was as yet doing all the work while she just stayed there and stared, dumbfounded.

"You are most welcome, miko," he told her as he bent over to pick up an empty beer case. Kagome tried not to notice how nicely the denim hugged his very well-formed behind as he did so, but couldn't help herself. She cleared her throat to distract herself and her color heightened when he looked at her with one blonde eyebrow raised. She smiled awkwardly and turned around to continue her task. Little did she know; that he couldn't seem to help looking at her denim-clad behind as she bent over then as well.

"You know," she said, still smiling up at him, "Talking to my mom earlier, or today period, I think that's the most I've ever heard you say at one time," she told him. She tilted her head as if looking at him for the first time.

Sesshomaru felt very strange as the miko looked up at him like that. She had never really smiled so genuinely at him before and both parts of him had to agree she had a beautiful smile. It made her even more attractive to him and he could feel the sizzle along his skin that told him she was feeling it too. Perhaps there was more to this than simple coincidental second meeting, he wondered. He felt his blood heat just looking at her standing there. She looked so fresh and pretty in the sunlight; he had to stop himself from stepping closer to her.

"You should do that more often," she told him after she had continued to stare at him, their eyes meeting briefly before she broke the intense gaze.

"What?"He asked her perplexed, lost in his own thoughts.

"Just talk," she replied "Your voice sounds nice when you aren't yelling, insulting, or talking down to someone," she finished boldly teasing him. Her cheeks turned bright red and she looked at the ground as if it were interesting suddenly. She didn't see him smiling as he watched her start to pick up trash again.

"I'll keep that in mind," he murmured when he ended up right next to her as they had bent over to pick up a stack more bottles. It was his turn to distract himself by clearing his throat. "About those questions..." He prompted and tried to get back on track. The sooner he answered her questions, the sooner he could implement his plans and surprise her with something on a happier note.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four –

"Oh, yeah," she began distractedly, "Well," she was suddenly sniffing back tears before she could get the words out. Kagome hated crying in front of people and he had already had to deal with that Friday night. She really didn't want to start bawling right now. "I take it from the way you talked about him," she began on a new tack, "That InuYasha is…Umm...That he isn't alive anymore," she got out finally with another sniff and wiped her eyes before any traitorous tears could sneak out.

Kagome was more than shocked when Sesshomaru was close beside her again and he reached out to lay his bigger hands on her shoulders. The gesture and look on his face seemed to be comforting.

"I'm sorry to inform you that that is correct," he said quietly with another comforting squeeze of her shoulders.

"I guess I should have known that there was no chance he was still alive," she said quietly. "He didn't have as long a lifetime as a full blooded yokai to begin with, and he knew that when he gave Kikyo half his soul that his life would be cut considerably shorter still," she went on with another sniff. She was utterly speechless when he was suddenly gathering her close to him for a hug. She let it happen for she had secretly wanted him to do just that. She hugged him back and was happy to find she did feel better within the circle of his strong embrace.

"Did they have a happy life?" She asked sighing into his strong shoulder before he moved away and the hug ended as strangely as it had begun. She knew it must be a weird question for him to answer and hoped he moved away because of that and not anything she had done.

"I believe so," he replied quietly, "After you were sent back here they were mated officially in the human way as well. They lived half the time in the village with Kaede, and half the time visiting the monk and the hunter in her families' village. "

"Miroku and Sango?" She questioned, and was happy to know of her friends, and sad that she would never see them again at the same time.

"Yes," he answered, "Those two had four children. Three sons and a daughter." She gasped and smiled at what he said then and the fact he was telling her without her having to ask details. "My brother and his mate had two pups: a girl and a boy. They named my niece after you." With this the tears that have been coming slowly before now began to pour down her cheeks.

"Oh, InuYasha," she sighed, "I'm glad you remembered me, you stupid mutt." She muttered aloud. Her friends hadn't forgotten her as she had feared. She felt a weight lift off her with this knowledge. She looked up at him and smiled tearfully. "Thank you for telling me this. I was so afraid it all of them would eventually forget me when I was brought back home." She sighed gustily then. "So they are really gone," she murmured with a faraway look in her eyes. "I'm glad they lived happy lives." She told him, "That's what I wished on the jewel for, after all," she admitted, "For all of you to have happy and peaceful lives." She hadn't told anyone else what she had wished and it felt right somehow to tell him now.

"Really? " He asked sounding somewhat surprised. She nodded in response with a small smile. "Perhaps that's why the fight between my brother and I seem to resolve itself after you disappeared," he told her.

"Did you truly make peace then?" She asked in her own surprise.

"Yes," he replied simply. "After defeating Naraku the need for vengeance seemed to slowly drain from me," he confessed, "And once I gained Bakuseiga, the Tessiaga lost its appeal completely. It was my interactions with humans like Rin and your little band of friends that helped me realize that there was strength left in humans, after all."

"That makes me very happy, Sesshomaru," she said smilingly. "I know that all InuYasha wanted underneath all of his anger was to be accepted by you. I'm so glad that everything worked itself out in this happy and peaceful way." She was practically beaming now and wiped her tears away as they began to dry up. She was so happy that words could not express how much so, that her friends all got the happy endings she had envisioned for them.

"Well," she said after looking around, "I think that's all the garbage for now." Kagome took the bag and tied it off before setting it beside the wall facing them. "Thanks for helping me really," she told him, "I just have to wash this new graffiti off, so..." She was about to give him a way to leave now if he wanted to, but he interrupted her before she could finish. She was happy about that really, since at the moment she really didn't want him to leave.

"Yes, " he said, "this is really too vulgar a message to be written on any wall, let alone on the wall of the shrine. Let me help you with this," he muttered then.

"Okay," she told him, relenting as she couldn't think of a way to stop him and it would seem ridiculous to even try. She reached into the bag for the cleaning supplies she had brought before starting to speak again. "Just... " She began to explain before gasping in shock as his all too familiar Whip of Light extended from his hand. He used it in a way that she could only watch in amazement as he seemed to be cutting the thin layer of paint off of the wall without harming the stone beneath. All Kagome could do was watch as the paint seemed to disappear with a sizzle each time the whip touched it. Getting the wall cleaner and getting it done faster than she ever could get it done the old-fashioned way. She looked over at him noting that not even one of his long hairs was out of place when he was done.

"Thank you very much," she told him sincerely, "You saved me almost a full afternoon of work." She smiled at him, very surprised at how it was getting easier to be around him, and even smile occasionally when he was.

"You are quite welcome," he said silkily in that dreamy voice of his. "I'm glad I could help you, Miko," he seemed to really mean what he said as well. Kagome realized that she would have to get used to the differences in him now and part of her knew that it was going to be easier than it should be. She realized amazedly that she already considered him a friend. She found herself at a loss and her face flushed as she got caught in his amber gaze. She looked away suddenly and she realized she was being ridiculous. Even though he had changed, he was still the Lord of the Western Lands, and even then his human identity with a powerful businessman. All of this begged the question of why someone like him would bother being friends with her. Any answers she came up with did not sound good.

Pushing all that aside for now, she smiled up at him and told him that him helping her was most kind of him. She also asked him, invited him really, to come in for some refreshments. After all of his help, she told him, her mom most likely want to thank him for his help as well. As she watched him, he seemed to be going through some kind of internal battle before answering. That made it clear to her that he seemed to not want me around her now that some of their mutual curiosity had been satisfied.

"You don't have to come in if you don't want to, Sesshomaru," she told him with a sigh. "It was very kind of you to help me and answer my questions, but you must be a very busy man and I don't want to monopolize your time," she told him, looking down shyly once more.

Sesshomaru realized that she was giving him a way out and spending any more time with her; out of her life completely it seemed. He was surprised that both sides of him seemed to be in agreement about that not happening so soon after finding her alive again. If ever. The way she seemed reluctant to offer this out to him intrigued him as well. Apparently, his hesitation in answering her invitation for refreshment made her doubt his wanting to be here. It was funny since he couldn't think of anywhere else he would rather be at the moment. The way her cheeks reddened so much while she talked to him also made him curious about what exactly she felt toward him besides the attraction that still sizzled whenever they looked at each other.

"Not at all," he said finally, knowing that he needed to respond before the silence is taken as a confirmation of her words. "My schedule is clear today," he assured her with a chuckle. He had cleared it all today as he had not known how long he was going to be able to spend with her. "I would be glad for some refreshment from her mother," he continued, "Though she should feel no obligation of thanks toward me. I am here because I wanted to help you and answer your questions," she looked up at him in what had to be shock so he decided to take the initiative. He picked up the bag garbage and motioned toward the house. "After you," he said.

Kagome snapped out of it with another blush and awkward smile. She led them back the house in a daze, barely remembering to drop off the garbage bag at the big garbage bin outside. For she was still trying to figure him out. As she had assumed her mom had made a tray of refreshment up for her and her 'friend', she had said and was about to take it out to them. Her mom was shocked to find that they were done already.

"I can't thank you enough for helping Kagome, Sesshomaru-sama," she told him once they were all seated around her dining room table, "It usually takes her a whole day to clean that mess up, and that's after I send Sota out to help her," she almost exclaimed. Kagome was finding it very hard to process the fact that Sesshomaru was sitting on the floor pillow beside her drinking lemonade and eating Pocky. Her mind was telling her that this was not computing and she fully agreed. The strangest circumstances of all, was that she was really enjoying his company and was sad that he would most likely leave soon and she didn't know if she would ever see him again.

"It was my pleasure, Mrs. Higurashi," Sesshomaru told her mom, interrupting her gloomy thoughts. "And thank you for the refreshments," he continued, indicating glass of lemonade that was now half empty and the chocolate covered snack in his other hand. He finished that stick before taking another drink of lemonade.

"It was the least I can offer you for your help today," her mom responded cheerfully.

Realizing that he would have to leave soon to put his plans into motion if it was to be ready by tonight, he regrettably took his leave of the Miko's mother. He asked the Miko herself to walk to his car with him. She was obviously surprised by this request and he couldn't help smiling down her surprised features as they left the house. He looked at her curiously as they walked down the driveway. She seemed to be mixed up emotionally if her aura was any indication and it always was. There was something in there that had entered her aura near the tail end of the short respite in the house. He could swear it was a bit of longing, and if it was she was very hopeful when it came to her reaction to him.

"Your mother is very kind," he told her.

"Thank you," she said with a chuckle, "I think so too. Though I didn't realize at the time." She went on, sharing part of her life with him that she didn't have to of her own free will. It surprised him and made him smile. Perhaps something will come of this after all. "She has to be one of the most understanding mothers in the world. To let her daughter travel back and forth through time, to accept that and the presence of yokai in her house so nonchalantly," she sighed, "I hadn't realized until after the well closed how worried she must have been when I was in feudal times." She smiled up at him and his chest felt funny just looking at her. It seemed she was rather accepting herself to have considered his brother and Shippo friends before, and perhaps himself now as well.

"Truly a remarkable mother and woman," Sesshomaru agreed with her, smirking. "To have given you such freedoms at such a young age," he chuckled remembering how stubborn the Miko before him could be. "Though I doubt it gave her much choice in the matter," he finished teasingly with a small smile that revealed more about his feelings towards her than he realized. He was lucky that she was oblivious about picking up things like that, but his smile did affect her in different ways.

"Sure," she agreed good-humoredly. She laughed then, and from the faraway look in her eyes she was lost momentarily in her memories. "Though, InuYasha showing up the first time I came back home when we were eating dinner kind of made all of us realize that I hadn't gone crazy or just had a really elaborate dream." She smiled wistfully at that and for the first time in five hundred years he felt jealous of his brother. She must have really loved him he realized, perhaps still did. He had never understood why his brother had chosen Kikyo and not the Miko beside him. But he knew that his brother had loved this Miko as well, but as a sister, for he had told Sesshomaru that himself. He had also told his daughter that she was named after an aunt she would sadly never know but had been his very best friend. Sesshomaru knew suddenly that he had to find out if it had been the same for her or more. He felt the need to know if she was in love with his brother. He knew he was lying to himslef when he refused to acknowledge the attraction she held him. _She's a beautiful woman that knows our secrets, both are forms, and our true power_, his beast told him, _so don't lie and say it's a simple attraction she holds for us_. Sesshomaru chuckled, getting back to what they were talking about. He could picture his brother showing up suddenly, surprising the unsuspecting humans. Talk about your rude awakenings, he thought.

"I was wondering," he began as they had reached his car and he still hadn't gotten the ball rolling on his plans, "If you would be interested in seeing some more familiar things from back then," he asked realizing he sounded slightly cryptic, but intent on keeping his plan a surprise.

"Sure," Kagome said before thinking, but she was getting some done right now. "But what did you have in mind?" She asked in a somewhat wary tone.

"Well," He began with a smirk, "I was wondering if you would come to dinner at my house tonight and I could show you what I'm talking about." She cast him a surprised glance and he chuckled again. Had he really just asked her to dinner, she wondered. Kagome had never expected those words to come out of his mouth.

"Are you asking me out?" She asked shocked that she had actually voice that question, her cheeks red as a tomato.

"We can just call it a dinner between friends, if you prefer," he replied smoothly. He couldn't help the teasing note in his voice. Her question had taken him back. He could feel the attraction between them sizzle even more as he looked into her eyes, trying to gauge her reaction. That fact that her awkwardness pleased him more than he could say told him about his own reaction to her as well. He watched her inner struggle with great interest and tried not to show it. He could soothe her nerves for telling her that they wouldn't be alone, but he did not want to ruin the surprise. He also wanted desperately to know her reaction thinking they would be alone tonight. His beast snapped to attention at the thought of being alone with the Miko tonight, but he shushed it once more. It wouldn't do to start growling and scare her.

"Umm…" she began and he raised his eyebrow in curiosity while waiting for her to continue. Her skin was bright red all the way to her hairline as she prepared to speak. _Isn't that interesting_, he thought as his beast growled in approval. "Sure, I guess," she whispered finally as she braved a glance up at him when she was done speaking.

"Great," he told her with a small but genuine smile. "I'll send a car for you at six, if that's all right."

"That's fine," she said and he could tell she was still dazed by the whole situation. He was as well, but he had had a long time to learn to school his features when situations confused him like this.

"I'll see you when you arrive tonight then," he told her and stepped closer until he could feel her body against his, surprised she didn't back away. "And Miko," he continued, "it's my turn to tease you," he whispered as he leaned down, his breath making her hair dance as he spoke into her ear.

"Wha--?" She got out before he cut her off, planting a very quick kiss on her lips, surprising both of them. Before he let himself realize what he had just done he whispered,

"Until tonight." He turned around then and got into his car, trying not to rush. As he drove away he was already dialing the numbers he needed to call for the surprises he hoped to have waiting for her when she arrived at his house.

All Kagome could do was stand there and stare after him in shock, her hand rising to her lips and reaction, her mouth hanging open with her surprise. She had to close it was his car pulled away as not to get dust in her mouth. But other than that she found she couldn't move for quite some time. When she could finally, she felt her forehead, suddenly afraid that she had a fever, was really sick, and imagined everything that had happened so far today. She wondered if she had hallucinated that quick, but wonderful kiss and everything else, but couldn't help smiling at the ridiculousness of it all. She realized suddenly that part of her wanted him to kiss her, had been waiting for it, since she had run into him the other night. Not only that, but that part of her was now much bigger and hoping he kissed her again.

And had he really asked her out, she was completely stupefied. _A dinner between friends, hmm? Yeah right,_ she thought, _not after that kiss_. _At least we are going to see him again_, part of her almost squealed in delight. She really didn't understand any of it or how any of this had happened. Perhaps she stepped into an alternate universe Friday night, she wondered. Before Friday night Sesshomaru had only been InuYasha's arrogant older brother, antagonistic and at rare times helpful. He was gorgeous, of course, but always dangerous and violent toward most everyone. And now, he was living among humans, pretending to be one most the time. Though it wasn't like he had much of a choice, she realized. He had had all that time to get used to humans, but she had had only about forty-eight hours to try and get used to the new changes in him.

It's going to take some time, she knew. She couldn't deny he was still completely gorgeous though, even when his magic hiding his real hair color and yokai markings. It must be a quirk in her DNA and that made her think he looked better with those markings then without. But she wasn't the average twenty-three year old, she had been to the feudal era and seen him in all his power. He had to be the most powerful taiyokai she had ever met. Without his help they would have never defeated that bastard Naraku. It was at that point she had become mixed up about her feelings towards him back then. And had attempted to gauge his response to her and hers to him while saying goodbye to him, but she had been taken back home before she had much time to analyze that very strange and somehow wonderful meeting. Kagome, suddenly realizing that she had to finish up her indoor cleaning as well if she was going to go to dinner at Sesshomaru's house tonight. Rushing back inside she couldn't help stopping to talk to her mom to make sure she hadn't hallucinated the whole thing.

"I didn't imagine that, did I Mom?" she asked, "I mean, Sesshomaru was really sitting here earlier, drinking lemonade and eating Pocky of all things?" Her mom shook her head at her and smiled indulgently.

"Of course he was, honey," her mom said, "Are you feeling alright?" She did the mom thing then and felt Kagome's forehead and cheeks for a fever with the back of her hand.

"Yes, actually," Kagome said with a small smile, "It's just surreal to have him here. To think it's only been five years since I said goodbye to everyone through the well, but it's really been five hundred since I've seen them, and him. It makes my head spin just trying to think about it."

"I guess that means I should stop thinking of him as a young man then," her mom said with a chuckle, "though he looks to be around your age. Amazing," she commented in awe then as she seemed to be thinking about it like that for the first time.

"Yes, that's a good word for it," Kagome smiled at her.

"So, are you going to see him again?" her mom asked suddenly with a different kind of smile on her face now.

"Umm… yeah," Kagome admitted, her cheeks bright pink once more. "He kinda asked me to dinner tonight," she continued in an embarrassed rush. "He said we could call it a 'dinner between friends' if I preferred to call it that when I asked him if it was a date. Either one is just almost too unreal for me to handle." she murmured quietly realizing she had shared much more than she had intended.

"So, that's why you were so dazed when you came back into the house just now," her mom said conspiratorially, much to Kagome's horror. "Well, he is an extremely attractive man," her mom said next, mortifying Kagome even more.

"Yeah," Kagome said hurriedly before moving on, "Well, he said he'd send a car for me at six, so I have around four hours to finish chores and relax, and then get ready, so I'm heading up to my room, okay Mom? See you later," Kagome rushed out all in one breath as she walked to the stairs.

"Okay, hun," her mom called, "Have fun." Kagome heard her mom start singing along to the radio then as she went back to doing the ironing she had been doing before Kagome had come back into the house. Trying to keep her mind off of the hours ahead she poured herself into cleaning her room and made her goal to get it as spotless as possible before she would need to take another shower after four.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five –

The hours passed faster than she would have liked and she soon had but an hour before the car he was sending was supposed to arrive. She hadn't a clue what she should wear tonight and was still trying to make a final decision. When she did finally decide, she chose to go very simple with everything. She didn't use any products or make-up except her usual deodorant, as she knew that inu yokai senses were very sensitive. She began to be very nervous about being alone with him, but for entirely different reasons than she would have been before Friday. No matter what they called tonight she would still be going to a strange house to perhaps be alone with him for most of the night. That would make any woman nervous if he was a human, not to mention if he was his powerful taiyokai self.

By five forty-five she had gotten dressed and made her way downstairs. She was showing her mom, having her give a final once over to make sure everything was where it ought to be. She had chosen an outfit in the middle of the spectrum that existed between the outfit she had worn to the club Friday and the comfy clothes she had worn earlier. She now wore a casual summer dress made of light cotton in a gradated color pattern from dark green on the bottom to a light teal color around the bodice. It had an empire waist and flowed out until ending at mid-calf. It was flowy, moving around her whenever she did, and had spaghetti straps. She paired it with a little black sweater with three-quarter sleeves in case it got chilly later this evening. She left her hair down and wore green beaded dangly earrings with the watch her mom had given her for her birthday last year. She also wore a lucky jade pendant her father had given her when she was just a little girl. And last she put on a pair of strappy sandals in black.

Her mom told her that she looked beautiful and just to be calm and everything would be fine tonight. Considering this was the first time she had gone anywhere with a man, date or not, since junior high and high school, she was definitely nervous. There was a ring of the doorbell at six o'clock on the dot. Both Kagome and her mom were shocked to find a black stretch limo waiting behind the driver at the door. This would be the first time she had ever ridden in one so Kagome was very excited. Grabbing a small purse she had stuffed her cell and wallet into, she let the driver lead her over to the limo before he opened the door for her and everything. She murmured a quick, but polite, thank you before climbing into the huge thing as ladylike as possible.

Lost in her thoughts and nervousness, the time it took Hige, as the driver had introduced himself, to get to their destination flew by. When Kagome heard the sound of the tires pulling from the main road into a cobblestone section she figured it must be the driveway and therefore pretty close to stopping. Hige opened her door at six twenty and announced they were at Nakagawa-sama's home. This information confused her until she remembered that that was the name Sesshomaru was going by these days. She was sure that was going to become more confusing the more time she spent with him. Her memory wasn't the greatest to begin with. Her cheeks heated when she realized that she was already planning on spending more time with him. Kagome wondered if he had anyone around him that knew the truth, for it must get lonely pretending to be someone else all the time. Perhaps there were some yokai or hanyo servants or employees working for him as they must know the truth. He was still a taiyokai, the Lord of the Western Lands, after all. When Kagome turned toward the house she suddenly knew there had to be several people inside with yokai blood as her extra sense was a-buzzing; telling her there was more than just the owner of the house about.

She gasped when she really looked at the house as Hige led her toward the front door. This place is huge, she realized dazedly. In fact, house really wasn't the right term, for she was sure it had to be considered a mansion; or perhaps even a palace, given his yokai title. It was a beautiful place though. It was in the classic styling which she instantly knew meant it was really that old and hadn't just had a refinished façade. She felt like she was back in time once more just looking at it. The exposed dark wood glistened in the moonlight as did the stone that made up part of it as well. There were banners hanging in a few places from wooden arches that matched the wood of the house. Kagome knew she hadn't seen this banner before, but it looked very familiar. There was a white dog on a black background howling at a blue crescent moon with red slashes of lightning to one side.

Her mind forgot the house and the puzzling symbol she couldn't make out on the banners the second the door opened and Sesshomaru stepped out to greet her. _Damn he's gorgeous_, was the only thought making its' way through her mind at the moment. _He looks quite stunning, not that that was hard for him to achieve_, she admitted inwardly. He was wearing something in the middle of the spectrum between his outfit this morning and his business suit from Friday as well. He was wearing very well-fitted black chinos and an extremely soft-looking short-sleeved button-up in a dark blue color. Both brought out the creamy color of his skin and magic'd hair. She realized then that his hair was down, showing its' full length for the first time since she had seen him again. The only thing wrong was it was still the blonde color of his human guise. She figured it was still in place in case Hige-san and others might have seen him, as the limo driver obviously didn't know the truth.

"Good evening, miko," he greeted her as she approached. Kagome huffed out a breath at his way of never using her name, but knew it would in no way change this habit of his.

"Good evening Sesshomaru-sama," she replied politely.

"Won't you come in?" he inquired as he hooked her arm around his larger, muscular forearm and led her inside before shutting the door quietly behind them. "Welcome to my home," he spoke then warmly, "I hope the drive was not too long."

"Not at all," Kagome told him nervously. Praying she didn't stutter while trying not to notice the warm male flesh under her hand. "Your home is very beautiful," she told him. Though she couldn't see anyone having a contrary opinion once they had seen this place.

"I'm glad you think so," he told her and she could hear the honesty in his voice. "Perhaps I'll give you a tour of it and the grounds later, if you'd like," he suggested as they walked further into the house.

"I'd like that," she told him sincerely.

"Good," he said with one of his infamous smirks. "But I must admit that I have a few surprises for you first." His smirk turned into a mischievous smile, one she couldn't help but return.

"Really?" she asked almost excited at the prospect. "Like what kind of surprises?" she asked again as he led her through the maze-like halls of the mansion sized house.

"Like those kind," he whispered into her ear. Surprised at his sudden nearness as they rounded a corner into what looked to be the living room part of a huge great room, as there was a Western style dining table and chairs through an archway across the room. He had pointed at something across the room as he had whispered to her.

"Kagome?" came the voice of a man that stepped forward from where Sesshomaru had pointed. There was something extremely familiar about the man that was almost a whole foot shorter than the taiyokai behind her. This man had reddish-brown hair pulled back in a long ponytail with poofy bangs and twinkling familiar bright green eyes with a mischievous gleam in them. But it was the familiar yokai aura she hadn't sensed in almost six years and tail with fur the same color as his hair that made everything click into place.

"Shippo!?!?" Kagome exclaimed as tears of joy sprang to her eyes. "Is that really you?" They both met halfway as she hugged her 'young' friend that was now older than she would ever be. "Oh, Shippo!" she cried, her tears pouring down her cheeks now, "I thought I'd never see you again." She hugged him tightly before spying Sesshomaru over his shoulder. She pulled slightly away from the kitsune so she could talk to both of them. Overwhelmed with emotion she found herself hugging Sesshomaru suddenly, not caring at the moment about what she was doing in context to anything else.

"Thank you so much Sesshomaru," she told him with tears still streaming down her cheeks, "This is the best surprise ever, I can't thank you enough," she continued feelingly. She got caught in his intense amber gaze, and when their eyes met joltingly she felt the connection send a delightful shiver down her spine. She was very aware suddenly that her body was pressed very close to his and her breathing hitched at the new feeling in his eyes she couldn't name. Blushing brightly she used all of her puny inner strength to break the almost palpable connection of their eyes and switched back to hugging the shorter yokai as nonchalantly as she could; meaning not at all.

"You're quite welcome," came Sesshomaru's voice from right behind them. "But that was only the first one," he told her with a smile in his voice. Shippo laughed at that, such a familiar sound, just in a deeper tone.

"What could be better than this?" she asked looking at Shippo, still amazed that this was really happening.

"Well," Shippo replied instead of Sesshomaru, and she was amazed to see him blushing. Apparently some things never changed, no matter how old you are. "Kagome, I'd like you to meet my mate," he continued, shocking her. "Though, you've met her before, of course," he said matter-of-factly. Kagome turned around to see a beautiful young woman that looked no older than herself standing next to Sesshomaru. It was that he was smiling what could only be called lovingly at the young-looking woman more than anything that told Kagome who this was.

"Rin?" she asked aloud though she was already sure of the answer.

"Oh, Kagome, it is so good to see you again!" Rin exclaimed as she came forward and both women hugged affectionately. Now that Kagome had a closer view she could see the familiar features of the little girl that had been staying with Kaede last time she had seen her. Even her voice sounded almost the same, but a little bit deeper, as it had the same musical quality it had had when she was a child. To think, that Rin and Shippo were mates and had been for such a long time blew her mind. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks for all the years she had missed. Missed seeing Shippo and Rin grow up and fall in love. It was just too sweet.

"It's good to see you too, Rin-chan, I missed all of you so very much." She could see Sesshomaru over Rin's shoulder and blushed violently as she realized she had missed him a lot more than she was able to admit to herself. Kagome had to look away when their eyes met for his gaze was much too intense and observant for her to handle at the moment. His smile was beautiful though. One of the most genuine smiles she had ever seen from him. And if she wasn't mistaken; there was a definite fatherly-type vibe coming from him as far as Rin was concerned.

"You guys are mates?" Kagome asked rhetorically as she turned to grab one of Rin and Shippo's hands before leading them toward a long sofa nearby. She sat down between them, wanting to hear all about their lives. "When exactly did that happen?" she asked with a curious smile on her face.

"It was about ten years after you…umm…disappeared," Shippo said awkwardly, a bittersweet smile on his face.

"It's okay Shippo," Kagome interjected quickly, "I told him all about the jewel and the well,"

"Oh," Shippo uttered in surprise, "Good, as I don't suppose it matters much now anyway," he continued, "Anyway, it started when Sesshomaru invited InuYasha's family to came and live here with him. I was living with them by then and Rin was already living here when we moved in as well." Kagome tried not to show her surprise at the fact Sesshomaru had invited InuYasha and family to live here with him and that Rin had been living here with him as well. She really didn't pull it off as she was sure her eyes widening had given her away.

"Yes," Rin nodded in agreement and continued the story herself. "I was of age by then and I told Father shortly after that I loved my mate and he told uncle and we were mated before the next new year." Rin smiled in pure delight at that and Shippo smiled back with what could only be pure unadulterated love shining in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Father?" Kagome asked for clarification, though she already knew who Rin had meant.

"Yes," Sesshomaru spoke up for the first time since she had hugged Rin. He had taken a seat in a huge and comfy looking leather arm chair across from the couch they were sitting on. "I adopted Rin as my own in both yokai and human ways once I finished helping build this house," he told her matter-of-factly, and it staggered her.

"So, Uncle would be InuYasha?" she asked just to make sure.

"Yes," Shippo answered her this time. "InuYasha adopted me into his family as well. But it was more of a big brother/little brother relationship that we always had," he continued, shocking her as well.

"Well, I'll be!" she cried out in surprise. "InuYasha actually took responsibility for something. That's amazing," she said in a half-serious half-joking manner. Shippo laughed with her at that.

"Yeah, though part of it was Kikyo's nesting instinct from being pregnant with their first pup, it shocked me as well. And Kaede's face was priceless." All three on the couch cracked up at this, but Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru had a strange look on his face that silenced her laughter instantly.

"That was amazingly generous of both InuYasha and you, Sesshomaru," she felt the need to tell him, "I'm glad you became one big pack in the end." She smiled very shyly at him when she was finished. She was blushing at the look in his eyes that she still couldn't identify, but it made her feel weird and her cheeks fill with even more redness.

"It was the least I could do," he told her, almost sounding embarrassed about it, "We were always the same pack. We were just too stubborn to admit it." Sesshomaru confessed and she smiled brightly at him being able to admit that after all this time. They smiled at each other while Shippo and Rin just laughed at his words before she had to look away in embarrassment again.

"So, where are you two living now?" Kagome asked the mates next to her curiously.

"Well, most of the time we still live here." Shippo told her, "But we were visiting Kin in Kyoto when Sesshomaru called to tell us about running into you and wanting to surprise you tonight," he smiled, "So, of course we rushed back here so we could visit with you," he explained excitedly.

"Who is Kin?" she asked, a never-ending supply of curiosity, it seemed.

"Oh, that's right," Shippo said suddenly, "We haven't told you everything yet." He laughed at that and Kagome saw Rin smile in response. "Kin, he's our youngest son."

"Your_ youngest_ son?!" Kagome exclaimed incredulously. "How many children do you have exactly?" she asked in a slightly wary tone.

"Just three," Shippo told her laughingly at her expression, "Two boys and a girl," he continued. "Sesshomaru, we call him Maru, is our oldest, Sango, is our middle child, and Kin, named after my father, is our youngest."Kagome felt tears prick the corners of her eyes at the lovely homage to her best female friend.

"That's wonderful," she said tearfully and knew Shippo got what she was talking about without having to ask for specifics.

"Perhaps we should retire to the dining room now," came Sesshomaru's soft suggestion. "We don't wasn't to overload you with too much information at once. Especially not on an empty stomach." He smiled softly at her and she felt something inside of her flip-flop at his expression and thoughtful words. Kagome knew that if she wasn't careful she would end up feeling more for the taiyokai than the very strong and inexplicable attraction that zinged through her whenever she saw him. She was much too anxious at the moment to contemplate such things though and tried desperately to drive such thoughts from her mind.

Dinner was a very energetic affair. They spent the time telling stories and asking more questions. Sesshomaru seemed to only observe and so surprised her when he interjected his own take on the way things happened during a certain part of the story of the moment. Rin and Shippo were amazed to find it had only been five years for her. Though they said she looked hardly any different. She couldn't return the compliment as they had both grown up and matured into better versions of themselves. Shippo, still the outspoken one, asked questions that were mortifying to her. He asked about her school years and if she had many dates and boyfriends. She blushingly replied honestly in the negative. After the fiasco with Hojo she hadn't bothered. He asked her if she tried after school. She thought about lying, but could never lie to Shippo. Kagome told him the truth that she didn't date at all. She didn't tell them about her depression upon returning, as it wasn't their fault. Shippo finally asked her if she was seeing anyone now. With a bright blush as she snuck a look at Sesshomaru, she told him not really. Trying to gauge the taiyokai's response to her answers and the fact that he was in the room at all just embarrassed her further.

Sesshomaru was glad for Shippo's questions as they told him answers he wanted, but questions he couldn't politely ask. He noticed the miko's red cheeks and glances his way during those questions. He took them as small signs of encouragement. He was also gratified to know his surprises thus far had garnered the reaction he had hoped for. He had been glad that she had been so happy to see Shippo and Rin that the deep sadness that seemed to always inhabit her aura had been all but wiped away during those moments. He wanted to make her happy again, to see it shining in those mahogany eyes of hers. She deserved it, he knew.

He was surprised to find that she was so innocent when it came to 'the dating scene' as Shippo had called it. He wondered again if she had been truly in love with his brother, and felt jealous of him once more, as well as sad for her to have to go through him choosing someone else. He wasn't sure what she felt toward him now though as during the stories there had been no sign of heartache in her aura, or regret. He realized that either she had always felt friendship, or she was over her broken heart by now. _Perhaps, she has just never found her Mr. Right, as they call it, yet_, he thought. He had known from her scent that she was still completely pure that first moment Friday, and his beast had liked that fact very much from the beginning. In this day and age it was practically impossible to find a virgin, even as a country as traditional as Japan. From her blushes and staggered explanations he wouldn't be surprised it she had yet to receive a proper kiss, let alone anything more. His beast was suddenly begging him to be the one to educate her in such things, even if he still wouldn't consider mating with her.

After dinner Kagome was surprised when Shippo and Rin begged exhaustion after traveling and went up to bed. Kagome didn't keep them, but made sure to ask them their numbers to which they replied that Sesshomaru would take care of all of that on their way upstairs. She watched wistfully as the mates that were obviously in love walked up the stairs hand in hand after a final wave.

"Thank you again for that," she told him. She turned to look up at him, suddenly very shy now that they were alone. "Those were the best surprises and meant more to me than I could ever express," she told him feelingly. Caught in his beautiful golden amber gaze once more as they just stared into each others' eyes.

"You are very welcome, miko," he told her. She suddenly remembered that he had dropped his human-like appearance not long after he had surprised her with Shippo and Rin. She had been pleased to see that Rin now had a crescent moon on her forehead as well and Kagome had only missed it because her thick hair had been covering it. With his magic covering gone Kagome realized he was truly the most gorgeous creature she had ever seen. He quite simply took her breath away. When he turned to tend the fire he had started earlier when the temperature had started to drop, he broke the intense gaze she had been caught within. Realizing that he had to have realized she was staring at him made her face become flushed once more.

"Would you like to see some of the house and grounds?" he asked in a soft tone. His voice so deep and thick it almost felt like the brush of fur against her skin. "There are some points of interest I'm sure you will recognize," he continued when she hadn't responded yet.

"I would love to," she said barely above a whisper and he placed her arm in the crook of his as he led her from the room. They went through a set of hallways until coming through a set of double doors that lay open. He stopped them just inside the doorway of the room that would look like an art history exhibit to anyone who didn't know better. To Kagome, who did know better, she looked around and saw memories. In cases all around the room were different pieces that almost brought he to tears again.

"It must be very strange to have these here instead of needing them day to day as a matter of survival," she commented after stepping in front of a case that held three priceless artifacts. Sesshomaru walked up beside her then, in front of the case that held the Tenseiga, Bakuseiga, and Tessaiga in three ornate sword racks.

"Yes," he told her honestly and simply, "But times change and if you don't change with them you shouldn't be around anymore." She gasped at his words and looked at him with a strange emotion suddenly in her eyes. She blinked back tears as she turned back and seemed to study the swords that were all in their seemingly harmless states.

"The Tessaiga is finally yours," she commented, irony ringing in her voice. "Does it make any difference after all this time?" she asked him softly.

"No," he told her simply, "But it isn't really mine," he went on, "It never was. I figured that out a long time ago."

"I'm glad," she whispered while she sniffed back tears. She walked over to the next case and saw a mannequin wearing InuYasha's familiar fire rat armor that he had worn for most of his life.

It surprised Sesshomaru that she didn't look at his brother's familiar armor for very long and didn't ask any questions at all. She just moved on to the case with the false figure wearing his own traditional armor. She seemed to study it for a long time before looking up at him in an assessing manner. She tilted her head slightly and seemed to study him again.

"You know," she said into the silence, "It is very strange to see you in modern clothes." She continued while looking between him and his armor. "It will take some getting used to," she commented offhandedly. "For Shippo too. Both of you looked better in your older clothes. Well, maybe not better," she amended with a blush and a sidelong glance at him, "Just _right _or something since I was used to seeing you in this," she indicated the armor slight nod in its' direction. Before he could take time to examine her comments and what was an obvious indicator that she found him attractive, she moved on to the next case. He knew the tears that had been fighting to get free finally won the moment she stepped in front of the next case.

Inside this case were two mannequins: one female and one male. The female was dressed in a decidedly male-looking black outfit with colored trim. The male was dressed in the familiar robes of a travelling monk. There were also Sango's Hiraikotsu and Miroku's bronze staff next to their respective representations. Sesshomaru saw her reach out as if to touch the figures, but when her hand touched the glass her eyes cleared as she had been lost in her memories once more. Realizing she was leaving a mark, she pulled her hand back with a gasp.

"Oops, sorry," she breathed, the salt of her tears still a very evident scent. They seemed to be falling silently this time. The sadness he thought to make less evident in her aura returned with a vengeance. He wanted to make it vanish for good, but knew that because she was still grieving it just wasn't possible at this time.

"It's just a smudge on the glass," he told her quietly, "It's okay." He took her hand in his, surprising her before hooking it in his arm and leading her past the cases that contained mannequins wearing Sango's everyday clothes, Rin's, Shippo's, and Kikyo's ancient clothing. He led her back toward the living room, but turned before reaching it to lead her out to a beautifully manicured garden that seemed to circle the entire huge house. Sesshomaru led her down the path slowly so she could take in the trees filled with cherry blossoms, manicured hedges and rows of flowers, as well as a couple koi ponds. All of this lent to the wonderful scent and overall pleasant feeling he had tried so hard to achieve within his personal gardens. There were other places he would show her later. For instance, certain graves on the south side of the house. But not tonight, for he couldn't bear to see anymore sadness invade her aura. Especially since it had been so peaceful earlier. It seemed that without his realizing, he cared for the little miko more than he had thought possible, and whether he had given himself permission to or not. It was quite disconcerting to just suddenly realize this, to say the least.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six –

"This is quite beautiful," she whispered into the amiable silence that had fallen between them. She moved a little away from him to study a statue that seemed to be an old chi dog covered in moss and even sprouting tiny white flowers in places.

"Thank you, miko," he said just as quietly. He saw her huff indignantly as she did every so often as his continued refusal to use her name. She had no idea that in calling her 'miko' for so long, it had become his nickname for her. And at times even an endearment of sorts. He was glad she didn't get that yet, for it was too awkward for him to admit to himself. Just thinking about what he did feel for her made him have to look away suddenly as his beast was now licking its' chops at the way she looked in that delectable dress tonight. Shaking himself mentally, he focused on the regulation of his breathing. She seemed to study him as if just remembering something before smiling brightly up at him. She stepped closer to him, her eyes shining as she continued to get closer. It was almost as if she thought she needed to get a better look. She stopped mere inches from him and seemed to be staring at his face. Remembering that he had his shielding magic off, he knew she was studying his marking. He had to take some relaxing breaths and remind himself that she was not his in any way. _Yet_, his beast had to add childishly. The breaths did not work and actually backfired as her delicious scent worked its' way deeper into his senses, teasing him in ways she never had. _Except_, he amended_, in those dreams he had had the past two nights._

"Perfect," she whispered as she stopped in front of him. "You don't look right without them," she murmured in a distracted voice. Before he realized what she was doing, her fingers came up to trace the slashes of red on his cheeks and the crescent moon on his forehead. He closed his eyes in reaction to the feel of her touch against his skin and she lightly traced the marks on his eyelids as well. He barely held his reaction in check at her innocent actions, but he couldn't help the fact his beast was rising. He was sure his eyes had red bleeding into the whites at the moment. He pushed his beast back, not wanting to frighten her. When her fingertips suddenly found and traced the outline of one of his pointed ears, a strangled growl escaped him suddenly. She gasped, her hand flying up to cover her mouth that was now gaping in surprise.

"I'm sorry," she whispered hurriedly, and he knew his eyes were still infused with red. "I couldn't seem to help myself," she said as she shuffled backward another half-step toward the doors leading inside. She lowered her hand slowly as she went on, "It must be the wine I had with dinner," she excused lamely, "I must be more of a lightweight than I realized." She continued to mutter and it sounded like she was trying to convince herself along with him. He stepped closer to her as she unknowingly backed herself against the French doors, blocking the nearest escape route.

"You only had half a glass," he whispered thickly and knew his control was very thin at the moment. He kept moving closer to her and only stopped when they were mere inches apart. "You aren't that much of a lightweight," he told her matter-of-factly.

"I'm sorry," she repeated and licked her lips nervously. It was a gesture that made both parts of him more aroused. "I didn't mean to hurt you," she went on and her voice pleaded with him to believe her.

"You didn't hurt me," he whispered and sensed her heartbeat speed up more than before as her breathing became faster as well.

"Then why are your eyes red? And what was that growl about?" she asked incredulously, trying to puzzle it out it seemed, while completely missing the obvious.

"Shut up Kagome," he whispered endearingly before he lowered his lips to kiss her very soundly on the mouth. She had gasped in shock when he said her name and he used her partially open mouth to his advantage. He traced the inside and outside of her lips with his tongue and had to hold back another growl when she made a whimper-like sound in her throat. He felt her relax against him more, but had to break the kiss when they ran out of air. He also wanted to gage her reaction, as well as his own.

"You called me, Kagome," she stated, still overwhelmed with shock. Her eyes strayed to his mouth and he knew she was finally coming out of her surprised daze. She brought her fingers up to her lips, her eyes hazy for a different reason now. "What was that for?" she asked, surprise still evident in her tone and expression. He couldn't help smirking at her once more.

"Perhaps," he began in a lust-thickened voice, "I was just trying a new way to shut you up," he told her playfully. He saw her cheeks heat up as acute embarrassment poured from her aura.

"Hey!" she exclaimed indignantly. He chuckled before lowering his lips to kiss her again. Her surprise faded quickly this time before she started to respond. He traced her lips with his tongue again before deepening the kiss. Her gasp turned into a sound of pleasure when his tongue tasted hers. When they came up for air this time he was much more pleased with her reaction. She had wrapped her arms around his shoulders and was panting as hard as he was. _She looks quite stunning_, he thought absently, _with her lips swollen for my kisses and her eyes glazed with passion as she looks up at me_. Her hair shining in the moonlight was lovely as well and he couldn't resist the temptation to reach up and run his fingers through the long strands before starting the process over again.

"Sesshomaru?" she made a question of his name, "That wasn't to shut me up too, was it?" she asked in a tone that made him realize how unsure and innocent she really was.

"No," he assured her, "They were both because I couldn't resist the temptation of the beautiful woman in front of me anymore," he stated honestly.

"Oh," she said, amazed at his words. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?" she asked softly. She raised her eyes to look at him, but had to lower them right away, a submissive gesture his beast appreciated. He felt himself become aroused further at that small gesture.

"Look at me miko," he virtually ordered her, and she obeyed automatically, looking up at him shyly. "I know you are an extremely beautiful woman," he told her plainly, "It's the truth." Her cheeks brightened before she surprised him greatly by leaning over to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you," she murmured into his ear and he couldn't stop a growl of surprised pleasure at her actions.

"You're quite welcome," he replied, whispering in her ear. "Are you chilled?" he asked when he felt her shiver. "Let us return inside then," he told her before ushering her inside until they were before the fire he had started earlier. He began rubbing her arms to warm her up when her voice suddenly entered the silence.

"I'm not cold," she whispered and he looked down at her bright red face, embarrassment pouring off of her aura once more. He quirked his eyebrow in curiosity and wondered at her sudden show of nerves.

"Then why…" he began, but paused in shock as a whiff of a new fragrance hit his nose. He gasped and looked down at her. She seemed more mortified than ever. The pungent scent of her arousal worked through his senses until he couldn't help leaning down to nuzzle her neck. Nor could he help the growl of satisfaction he uttered and felt her shiver again in response. He smirked before placing a kiss on her pulse point. She gasped at that and a fresh wave of her arousal poured over him when his tongue darted out to trace the spot he could feel her pulse jumping under her skin. His beast was suddenly yelling at him to mate with her; to mark the soft flesh beneath his mouth that his lips were even now caressing. He held himself back though as lust wasn't a reason to mate her, neither could he do so against the miko's will. His beast conceded but just changed its' refrain to rut with her, and now. But she deserved better than to be treated like that. Sesshomaru now understood his father's choice of a human mate as he never had before. However, he was unsure of what exactly he felt for the miko. The only human he had ever loved was Rin, and that was a completely different kind, a completely different relationship.

The miko let out a soft strangled cry as he unintentionally scraped his teeth on the spot his beast urged him to mark. That small sound mixed with the scent of her arousal until his tightened control all but snapped. And it was enough for his beast to take control momentarily. A moment was more than enough, as he lowered his head, capturing her lips to plunder her mouth until she cried out in pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him ever closer. She whimpered as he pressed closer, his arousal more than evident as it was pressed hotly against her stomach. He moved her so her back was against the wall next to the fireplace, trying to fit himself intimately between her legs.

"Sesshomaru," she moaned in pleasure and even as he controlled his beast, he wasn't stopping something he had been waiting for since seeing her again. He rubbed himself against her and she couldn't help but cry out again. His hands moved up slowly to cup her breasts; her words and cries swallowed as he devoured her mouth. She finally seemed to respond in kind as she followed his lead, her tongue tasting his. She moaned into their kiss as he continued to kiss and caress her expertly. She surprised him when she lifted one of her legs to wrap it around his hips. He cried out as well when his arousal caressed the juncture of her thighs. Her dress riding up to her thighs with her leg wrapped around his body. She wrapped her arms more tightly around his neck, her fingers sinking into his silver tresses. He continued to rub himself against her and was thrilled when she started to move against him as well.

She arched into him when his fingers moved to caress the already hardened peaks of her breasts, bringing out sensations she had never imagined. His thumbs caressed her nipples in ways that had her crying out into their kiss. He brought one hand down to her thigh, bringing the other leg up to wrap around his trim hips as well. He growled low in his throat when her nails sunk into his scalp in a surprisingly pleasurable way as she reacted to the way their bodies were intimately fitted together, his hips grinding into hers. She moaned out his name once more as their hips met through her panties and his slacks as her dress had ridden up further with both of her legs around him now. His hand below moved from her thigh to her butt, surprising them both when they realized there was only one layer of cloth between their skin.

He cupped her behind and lifted her up each of the times their bodies met. Crying out almost silently, as the pleasure shocked both of them with it's' intensity at this new angle. Suddenly, a log in the back of the fire fell forward with a sizzling pop. It sounded like a gunshot in the strained silence of the room. They broke apart almost instantly. Both of them panting roughly as she tried to right her clothes. Kagome's cheeks were redder than they ever had been before, and she couldn't bring herself to look up at him in her extreme mortification. At the same time Sesshomaru couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her.

Suddenly ashamed that he had taken advantage of her innocence of experience in this area, he felt awful. He stepped away so there was at least a foot of floor space between them while trying to get his prized self-control back in place. He sighed then, disgusted with himself.

"I didn't mean to get so carried away, I'm sorry," he said and Kagome looked up at his achingly beautiful features and blushed even brighter. He looked even better with his hair and clothes slightly mussed. _To think, I helped do that to him_, she thought and was strangely happy about that. She also realized that she must be mussed as well. Not being able to look at him in very long doses, as her embarrassment was still quite acute. Just thinking about the wonderful sensations he was able to make her feel made her blush stay in her cheeks. Just thinking that he was panting and aroused as well made her insides do a funny little flip, especially since she was miraculously enough, the cause of his present discomfort.

"It's not your fault," she told him haltingly when she was finally able to speak. Her voice had a breathy quality to it she had never heard before. And to think he made her body react so easily with a few kisses and caresses, and an arousing embrace. "You weren't the only one there, you know," she told him bravely. She did not want tot just stand back and let him feel sorry for one of the most amazing things that had ever happened to her. "I would have stopped you if I hadn't wanted any of that to happen," she finished, having to look away from his intense amber gaze before getting all of he words out. She was proud of herself that she had gotten them all out at all.

Drawn back to her side, wanting to be closer to her and her scent, he came to the miko's side again. Leaning down to nuzzle her neck before he could stop himself.

"I know," he spoke softly from his place below her ear. "The changes in your scent call out to me as words never could." He felt her shiver, but with his self-control back in place he restrained his beast and his body not to react more than he already was at the moment. "But I also know that you are not ready. This is neither the time nor the place, as I have more respect for you than that," he whispered thickly in her ear. "It would perhaps be best if I took you home now."

"If you think that's best," she said. Totally out of her depth here, what she said was true. She would leave it to him to decide what to do. Kagome felt very young and stupid suddenly and didn't like the feeling in the least. She walked over to the couch where she sat earlier with Shippo and Rin and smiled inwardly as she slipped her sweater back on and grabbed her purse from the end table as well. She looked up at him expectantly and waited.

Sesshomaru was conflicted. He wished he could clear up his own mind and especially his feelings. She deserved much more than to sate his physical desires. Though his beast was screaming at him to do just that now that he had her right where he wanted her. He had more respect for her though and she was too innocent to be so crudely introduced to the culmination of passion when she had just had her first taste of it tonight. When he made love to her it would mean something, he thought. And it would be a special experience that was worthy of her. He cursed himself for his impudent assumption that he would rut with her eventually. But his beast was yelling at him to get real, as it was only a matter of time. They would up together that way sooner or later. His beast was having no such guilt about his feelings; it wanted to keep her and didn't know why he was having such a hard time getting with the program.

"For now," Sesshomaru said, coming to a temporary conclusion that nothing more would happen tonight. "No matter what we both feel to the contrary, I do think it best, miko," he told her quietly and took her hand in his. "Besides," he went on suddenly, "It is getting later and if I'm not mistaken you have to work tomorrow." He latched onto the first plausible excuse he could think of.

"Oh, yeah," Kagome murmured after looking at her watch. "I guess the wonderful surprises erased thoughts of the real world from my mind." He placed her hand in the crook of his arm as before after giving it an affectionate squeeze. Acting in this way at least, like nothing as earth-shattering as the last few minutes had been for her had happened. She was surprised when they headed in a different direction than the limo that lay like a great sleeping beast on the other end of the circular driveway.

"Is Hige-san going to drive me home?" she asked as she was suddenly very curious where he was leading her.

"No," Sesshomaru stated simply, "I reserve the right and pleasure to take you home this evening." She couldn't help smiling at his complimentary answer.

"But aren't all the cars in the other direction?" she asked meekly, a little confused at this point.

"I didn't mention driving," he said with his famous smirk in place. They had come to a stop at a huge patch of grass just beyond the garden and she was about to ask for an explanation when he let out a very loud and high-pitched whistle. Suddenly a fire-colored light appeared several paces in front of them. Before she could do more than squint her eyes and wonder what it was a cat-sized ball of fur had jumped into her arms, licking her face and purring like crazy.

"Kirara!" Kagome squealed excitedly, hugging the neko's smaller form to her affectionately. "I'm happy to see you too," Kagome told her, "I'm so glad you're still alive. I was worried about you." She looked up to see Sesshomaru smiling down at her. "Thank you very much for another great surprise," she told him feelingly as tears pricked her eyes suddenly. "Are you going to take me home, girl?" she asked the neko still purring against her chest. The only answer she got was Kirara jumping to the ground, walking a few feet away, and changing into her much larger form. The source of the flame-colored light Kagome had seen a few minutes ago now explained. She hugged Kirara's larger form before turning toward Sesshomaru. "Thank you," she told him again.

"Your smile is more than enough thanks," he told her as he came up beside her to wipe away her tears with his clawed thumbs gently. She smiled up at him, touched by this side of him.

"Does she live here as well?" Kagome asked while petting the monster cat. He helped her climb onto Kirara's back before climbing on behind her.

"Sometimes." He answered as Kirara jumped easily into the air. "She mostly goes where she pleases as she was never quite the same after the hunter died. She stays around the house because of Shippo mostly. His presence comforts her, as yours obviously does as well." He told her while Kirara gained a familiar altitude. Kagome patted the feline beneath her lovingly while trying to ignore the fact that a certain inu taiyokai was pressed against her back. She felt a pang of sadness at the thought of Sango's death once more. She realized that she was being selfish, very much so, and that wasn't like her. After all, given the circumstances of her trips to the feudal era and their inordinate lifespans, she wasn't the only one that had had to deal with the loss of her friends. Poor Shippo had had to deal with in up close and personal, living through it, instead of from afar as she had. And Sesshomaru and Rin as well, thought the bonds between her and her friends was much stronger than anyone outside of the circle of five, plus Kirara, would not have understood the pain of such a loss compared to the casual observer.

"Oh," she exclaimed upon looking down, distracting herself from the unpleasant thoughts that had suddenly come upon her. "I haven't flown by way of any yokai magic in almost six years. Apparently I am not used to it anymore," she remarked conversationally. Upon seeing the city below and then his neighborhood fading into the background as they travelled she couldn't help exclaiming again. "Wow! The land looks so different travelling this way in modern times. It somehow seems even more surreal to me than doing it in the Feudal Era," she remarked as she had just realized it herself.

"The land had changed so much since you were returned here," Sesshomaru said to her. "The villages slowly became bigger and more populated as the human race grew until there were cities spanning whole former forests. When your people discovered their own type of magic with all of the technology that followed the discovery and harnessing of electricity, the world changed at an even faster pace. Until, it morphed into what stretches the miles below us." As he spoke they came up on the edge of downtown Tokyo, she was surprised that the journey had been so quick. The sights of the bustling metropolis proved his point better than any spoken explanation ever could. Edo, the village that Kikyo and Kaede had been raised in, had called home, had quickly grown and morphed as time had passed.

Kagome was sad in part that her race had taken away the wonders of nature she had marveled at and her friends had so loved during her time in the past. Those with yokai blood especially seemed so connected to nature that it must have been so hard for Sesshomaru, a taiyokai and most powerful of his kind around, to watch helplessly as his kinds' numbers diminished. And as the open wilderness that had been so long undisturbed shrunk as well. All the while humans were ever-growing with the mindset that bigger was most often better.

"I'm sorry," was all Kagome could say as she tried to even fathom that small part of what he must have been witness to during the centuries between now and Feudal times. "It must have been horrible to watch humans and their seemingly inherent need for more destroy the land itself and in their need to assert their newfound power, drive away all that had been good and beautiful in the past. No wonder you hated humans so much," she remarked seemingly in a lighter tone than the seriousness of her words and thoughts could warrant. "I'm not too happy with them all the time either."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but wince slightly at the conclusion of her lengthy inner, and shorter vocal supposition. Part of the reason was, undeniably, that most, if not all, of what she had said was true. Or had been at some point in time. The other part was that it pained him to see her so bogged down with wrongs and injustices that she had had no part in during her short twenty-three years on this earth.

"Don't speak in such a way, miko," he told her, also anxious to rid her of the heavy emotions weighing down her aura that had appeared after taking in the view. He had hoped to cause quite the opposite reaction from her during this ride. The worst he had supposed she was react was a short-lived melancholy from the remembrance of such events this ride would inevitably remind her of. He spoke in an attempt to distract her from her own musings as well. "There is good and bad in all peoples," he went on diplomatically. "And I don't hate humans, miko," he informed her, "I do not believe I ever really did. It was merely the mislaid resentment I felt for my father and the circumstances surrounding his death." He looked down at her with a soft smile that spoke of something quite different from hate. Sesshomaru couldn't resist the urge to run his clawed fingers through her silky hair, as she was quite the picture of liveliness as she turned around to look at him curiously.

"Humans like Rin, and you, miko," he continued, "Showed me that there was still good in humanity and that I had blinded myself to it for years, and also strength of spirit that I had not even guessed you mortals could have inside you." He couldn't help smiling a little crooked smile at the way she looked up at him in a slightly dazed manner suddenly.

The ride to her home did not last much longer, much to the chagrin of both. They landed softly and he slid gracefully off of Kirara before helping her off of the neko as well. As soon as they were off of her, Kirara changed into her smaller form once more and walked beside them, curling herself around Kagome's leg purr-fully. He led her across the grass covered lawn toward her family's house. She blushed suddenly, for seemingly no reason this time, and he couldn't help quirk a brow that betrayed his curiosity.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, and the best surprises I've ever gotten," the miko told him as the neko jumped into her arms for a cuddle before jumping down again to rub against both of their legs and sauntering off on her own.

"The pleasure was most assuredly mine as well," he told her. "Thank you for dining with us. It was a treat for Rin and Shippo too, I know. Kirara seemed pleased as well," he said and looked over his shoulder as the neko changed forms once more and flew off to wherever it was she went when she wasn't on his lands.

"It was good to see them again," she said and was afraid she would start to cry again as the joy of the surprises were still too much for her to process fully. "Hey!" she exclaimed in a whisper as she was shocked when Kirara suddenly flew off without him. "Where's she going? Why didn't you make her wait for you?" Kagome asked him in a curious way.

"She only came because she wanted to see you in the first place," he told her with a knowing smile and she realized for possibly the first time how much wiser he must be than her, how much more he must know about pretty much everything. He obviously knew how to handle Kirara as well. "Besides, he continued, "It's not like I'm completely stranded here," he said and produced a familiar cloud before floating a couple feet above the ground. He floated back down and the cloud disappeared as he had made his point.

"Oh, yeah," she muttered, surprised that things like this could escape her mind from time to time.

"I must admit," Sesshomaru started to tell her with a more serious edge to his voice. "I am very glad you ran into me the other night," she blushed at this and had to look away from the sudden heat in his amber eyes. "I have rather enjoyed the time spent in your company since," he admitted, much to her amazement. "I must ask you if you would object to seeing me again," he continued and Kagome looked up with a tilt to her head as she seemingly thought hard about something.

"Of course I don't object to that," she told him easily with a small, but rather sly smile.

"When are you able to spend time with me again?" he asked, trying to keep the desperation, or something very similar, out of his voice. "I know that Rin and Shippo want to see you again soon as well," he continued as if he thought he needed to give her more reason for her to answer with a sooner day than she had already planned to.

"My next day off is Friday," she told him while trying to suppress the urge to grin like an idiot. "And I get off at two-thirty every work day," she continued. She was finding it hard not to be confused about seeing him again, even thought she had yet to leave his company now. She was perplexed about how she would talk to him after the heater encounter next to his fireplace, and how to act around him in general. The experience was too new and pleasurable for her to know what to do about it at the moment. "Whenever you would like to would probably be fine with me," she assured him and hoped she didn't sound insipid.

"Would tomorrow evening be too soon?" he asked, knowing it was selfish of him to ask, but a basic part of him wanted to monopolize all of his miko's time, that he may pass more of it in her company. "We could have an early dinner in the city and then go back to visit with Rin and Shippo at our home," ho continued, coming up with the scheme as he spoke.

"That sounds like a lovely idea," Kagome responded, still in a daze from his wanting to spend more time with her on a personal level.

"And miko," he said then, using on of his clawed fingers to raise her chin gently so she had to look him in the eye. "This I must consider a date," he drawled, smirking mercilessly as her cheeks involuntarily heated at this. "For our friends will not be there during our dinner. Just you and me," he said at last. Her temperature continued to steadily climb. It was still amazing to her that he had already asked her out once, sort of, but the fact that he was making a point to do so again left her quite speechless. She was certain he could not be as indifferent to her as she had supposed before today. "I hope this does not disturb you," he continued then in a teasing manner, but she thought that she sensed some real concern there behind it.

"Not at all," she told him breathily, as she was quite trapped within his beautiful golden gaze.

"Good," he told her quite feelingly before leaning down to kiss her very surprised mouth thoroughly. "I shall pick you up here at four, okay?" he half-asked and half panted as both of them were trying to catch their breaths after that last kiss.

"Okay," she breathed; her head spinning from his kiss. Hearing this, he was quite determined to leave her completely breathless. He kissed her again quickly, but deeply, and quite as deadly as the one before.

"Goodnight miko,: he told her, his lips less than a centimeter from hers, "And pleasant dreams," he wished her in a lethally sexy tone as he was suddenly remembering the troublesome on one hand and amazing on the other hand dreams he had been having lately, starring the two of them in rather intimate scenarios since meeting her again.

"Goodnight," she whispered dazedly. She surprised both of them as she boldly rose to her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him with all of the new passion that he had aroused within her. For as she had been having the same dreams, a fact quite unknown to them both, she was reminded of them as well and found his lips so near too much of a temptation at this moment of weakness. Knowing he should stop this, but also pleased beyond words with her initiation of their current embrace and the passionately innocent way she was kissing him back, as he had taken control almost immediately, was keeping him at a standstill as to decide what to do. Her warm and extremely pleasing body pressed so willingly against his own was also serving to hamper his judgment.

His fingers fisted in her hair before he yanked enough to tilt her head back further so he could deepen the kiss even more. She made a whimpering sound of pleasure in her throat and he couldn't help the answering growl of his own pleasure and satisfaction that vibrated them both with its' strength. He was unknowingly backing them up toward the doorway, trying to press closer to her. Unfortunately for them he backed her right into the doorbell. Breaking apart slightly in pure shock, he groaned at this stupid accident. Growling in regret he bent very quickly to kiss her one last time.

"Dream of me," he whispered hotly in her ear seconds before the previously dark porch light was switched on. "For I will most certainly dream of you," he said. And so saying he backed down the porch, his face and gaze so intense she felt a shiver go down her spine just watching him. He called his cloud then and was quickly flying back to his home. Watching him float away Kagome thought that his parting words must be at the same time the most romantic and erotic ones that anyone had ever said to her. Before she could think much on this subject though, the front door opened to reveal a confused and sleepy-looking figure of her mom. She had a confused and concerned look on her face at the sight of her daughter staring of at the night sky.

"Kagome, sweetheart, what are you doing?" she asked, her tired voice spoke that she had been awakened by the sudden high-pitched ring of the doorbell.

"Sorry," Kagome said striving for a composed response, "I forgot my key," she lied as she slipped silently past her mother.

"Oh," her mom said in a somewhat dazed tone. Though she knew it was only her mom's sleepy state that had her responding so acceptingly. Little did Kagome know, her mom was more aware than she appeared at the moment. Her mom had taken in the sight of her daughters' mussed hair and swollen lips and it wasn't hard for her to guess what had happened. Especially since her mom had caught a brief glimpse of a familiar silver-haired figure floating into the distance as she had opened the door. Mrs. Higurashi, having been very worried about her daughter and the depression she had descended into after the magic of the well ceased to work, had mixed feelings on this surprising subject.

She was thrilled that he daughter seemed to be living her life again instead of just trying to survive, but at the same time she hoped that Kagome wouldn't get hurt. It wasn't that she thought ill of Sesshomaru-sama or anything, but her daughter was rather inexperienced in the area of romance and the chance of being left brokenhearted is a possibility in any relationship of that sort. All of this caused her to worry about her daughter and hope for the best at the same time. Such is the lot in life for a caring mother. Being too tired to breach such a subject now, she let Kagome pass and echoed her daughter's call of 'goodnight' as they passed each other on the way to their respective bedrooms.

Kagome, still in a state of disbelief over all that had happened today, slowly changed into her pajamas and climbed slowly into bed already in a dreamy state of mind. For the first night since the dreams had started she found herself almost impatient to fall asleep. Quite a turn in her attitude since last time she had found herself in this position. She couldn't think of the time spent in Sesshomaru's presence without feeling her cheeks heat. To be kissed and touched by such a male. It was almost too much. She wondered how long his interest in seeing her would last. She couldn't find anything so interesting about her to warrant his attention in this way. One reason could be the novelty of her being human and still having known him, Shippo and Rin back then. A second reason, that seemed more likely, was probably the startling physical attraction between them and all it could lead to. But she didn't know why he would bother with someone as innocent and inexperienced as she is.

Unless, she thought morbidly, he was using her as a different kind of entertainment altogether, for living so very long must be dreadfully boring at times. Pushing aside such depressing thoughts, she thought of the little voice inside her that was urging her to believe that he actually liked her, and that he truly wanted to spend time with her because of that. That went along with the talk of being friends earlier. Realizing that she really should stop all this conjecture as it got her nowhere, and try to get some sleep for she had to get up early to get ready for work before actually going in. Her last conscious thought was a wish that his wanting to see her was because he really did like her.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** here's the next chapter, but it's pretty tame compared to the last one, but is needed to move the story along. Sorry it's taking me so long to get this typed and posted. **And yes, I did change Kagome's age to suit my needs, I forgot to mention that before, mostly because I refuse to believe that it took less than two years for them to gather the jewel shards when the manga lasted almost ten, doesn't compute in my head**....hope you like it :) hopefully have the next one up soon as well, but life happens, so I'm not sure when that will be yet. There are also more examples of my blatant name stealing from other animes I like for background characters, lol. Happy reading :D

**Chapter Seven** –

The next day went by in a maelstrom of activity. After her alarm had gone off at its' usual time, but she had a hard time getting into her normal morning routine. Kagome was having quite a lot of trouble waking up all the way and shaking off the dreams that had come to her last night as well. It was a while before she was fully functional. Thankfully, by the time she had finished a quick breakfast and started driving into town toward her office her mind seemed to finally be completely awake once again. Kagome finally got back into the swing of things by the time she clocked in upon reaching her workplace, the offices of Dragonfire Technologies Unlimited. Directing phone calls, giving directions to visitors, and setting up appointments for her boss made the day pass rather quickly, as it did most days.

It was time for her lunch break seemingly before she could blink, and realizing that she had only had a muffin and a cup of coffee before rushing out the door, she was quite looking forward to eating something more substantial. She was hailed by a couple of her friends, Momo and Dojima, which she hadn't seen since before leaving the club on Friday. Both asked her if she was feeling better and expressed worry while hoping her whole weekend wasn't ruined. Kagome told them that it was nothing really. She told them that she had run into someone that she had thought was a childhood friend, for it was kind of true. Kagome said that it had brought up memories best left forgotten, which was certainly true as well.

She finally admitted that it did turn out to be who she had thought it was and he had ended up giving her a ride home because she hadn't been feeling well by then. Kagome only explained this to them only after they said that Rei, the third friend she had gone out with Friday, had seen her getting into a really nice car with a blonde superfox. _More like super-dog_, she thought with an inner chuckle. Kagome tried to direct the conversation back to them and what they had done over the weekend, but their curiosity about the mystery man and tales of his handsomeness kept bringing the conversation back to her. Finally, to shut them up, Kagome told them that they hadn't seen each other for a very long time. She told them that his younger brother was Kagome's best friend years ago, but he had died and his family had moved away; which was also true from a certain point of view. This information seemed to quiet her friends almost entirely, but Dojima couldn't cease before asking her if she was going to see this guy again. Kagome told them she was going to see Toshiro, the name Sesshomaru was going by now, tonight actually, and they were going to visit with some of his extended family that she had been thrilled to see again, after so long.

The way that Kagome smiled made her friends smile secretly to themselves as well. Their friend, having seemingly gone through life on autopilot ever since they had met her, seemed to actually be happy about something. Even if it was something as simple as getting to hang out with old friends again, at least she was actually doing something without them having to drag her out with them. Also, the way that Kagome talked about this guy she had run into Friday got them very curious about what exactly Kagome felt about him. After prying over the years the three of them had known her, they knew that she didn't really date, despite their best efforts to try and set her up, she always refused. It made them happy that she seemed to be making some kind of effort even if this guy was just a friend as Kagome protested he was. But, from their point of views, the lady protested a bit too much.

Their lunch break was over sooner than any of them would have liked, as usual. Kagome's friends made her promise that she would at least text them, if she couldn't call, to tell them how things went tonight. Kagome promised, but mostly just so they would let her get back to her desk before she was late. The rest of the work day passed in a tizzy of activity as there was a meeting that she was actually included in. For it seemed that someone was attempting a corporate takeover of Dragonfire, and the board of directors were considering all of their options before they gave the other company their answer. The meeting was to get employee feedback, opinions, and questions about what a takeover would mean for them. And to alleviate fears that any jobs would be in jeopardy if they did take the deal. It seemed to Kagome that they had already agreed to the takeover and were having meetings like this so they didn't hurt anyone's feelings when it was officially announced. For this reason she was uncharacteristically silent throughout the meeting and just listened to the flurry of voices around her.

Her mind seemed to be stuck on other things anyway. Even before her friends asked questions about him at lunch, she found herself thinking about seeing Sesshomaru again tonight. She thought it was quite pathetic of her, that she couldn't banish him from her mind for an hour or even half that. She was understandably curious about where they were going to go to dinner since he hadn't said where they were going, only that they would have an early dinner. Kagome wondered if they were going to go to one of his favorite places and was interested to see if their tastes in food matched at all, or tastes in anything really. She was also confused as to what she should wear tonight for Sesshomaru hadn't said what kind of attire would be acceptable. She wondered why she hadn't bothered getting his cell number before now, or he hers, so she could ask him these things so she didn't end up worrying unnecessarily, like she was right now.

Kagome was still worrying about it when she pulled into her family's driveway. She greeted her mom and grandpa warmly, for Sota was still in school at this hour. She got the surprise of her life when her mom told her that there was a message from Sesshomaru on the house phone's voicemail. Blushing for seemingly no reason at all, she thanked her mom and rushed up to her room to garb the extension beside her bed. She was near bursting with curiosity about what he would have to say and how he got their number in the first place. There was also a sudden fear that he was calling to cancel on her and she would have no way to get in contact with him.

"Mrs. Higurashi," his deep voice said once she had called their voicemail. It felt like the brush of fur across her skin, even hearing a recording of him speaking. "This message is for your daughter," he said quite officially before pausing a moment. "Miko," his voice went on suddenly, "I looked up your family's phone number when I realized neither of us thought to exchange our own. I do hope your mother will understand such an intrusion when the circumstances are explained," He paused again to take a breath before beginning again, "I am calling because I was remiss in informing you where we shall be dining and what style of dress will be appropriate. Not that the dress you wore last night wasn't stunning," he continued and Kagome blushed hearing the compliment as if she was really talking to him, "But something a bit dressier would be more in line for tonight. I shall see you at four o'clock then, miko, and please express my compliments to your family," He finished politely as he began before the click signaling the message was over brought Kagome to her senses once more.

Somehow she was even more nervous now than she had been before listening to his message, Kagome rushed to her closet. As of now, she only had around forty-five minutes to freshen up and change before he was supposed to arrive. Punctuality was something she could tell was an inherent quality with him, and being late would never even be dreamt of. After several minutes' worth of internal debate over which of her limited selection of dressier clothes, it was only the time crunch that forced her to make a decision. She chose her little black dress that she had heard that every woman should have in her wardrobe. Her little black dress wasn't as little as some she had seen. But it was shorter than the dress she had worn to his house. It had almost no embellishments to speak of except a bit of lace at the neckline and hem. But that was one of the reasons Kagome chose it. It could be dressed up or down depending on the accessories she wore with it. The dress had a halter style top and fell almost exactly to her knees in an a-line skirt that hugged her curves in a very flattering way.

She chose to wear her hair down again, but fancied it up a bit with a couple decorative silver combs on the sides. She wore the same watch as always and a pair of diamond and pearl studs that were another gift from years past. She matched her earrings with a strand of pearls that had been her grandmother's. Choosing to wear a tiny bit of make-up tonight, she put on a minimal amount of mascara and just enough lip gloss to make her lips shiny. Kagome chose to wear shoes with a higher heel than he had seen her in so far. _Perhaps_, she thought offhandedly, _they will make it easier to reach his lips_. She blushed violently at the sudden bold thought. Her heels were a play on a stylized version of ballet slippers and had black ribbons that wrapped around her calves before tying in bows an inch or so below her dresses hem.

Walking downstairs, trying to calm her nerves, she tried to slow her erratic heartbeat as well. Kagome smiled at her mom who had been waiting curiously for her daughter to descend. Her final add-ons were a small silver handbag that she stuffed her keys, cell, and wallet into, and a black cocktail jacket that was more for looks than warmth. As it was the middle of spring, Kagome was only wearing it in case there was a chill in the air later tonight when Sesshomaru brought her home. Her mom told her she looked beautiful; to relax, and have fun as she gave her an unexpected, but in no way unwelcome, hug just moments before the doorbell rang. Remembering the last time it had rung had Kagome praying, to whatever Kami would listen, asking for her cheeks to regain their normal color. Kagome opened the door with a smile and had a hard time not just staring at how good he looked in his suit, obviously tailored to perfectly fit his tall and trim frame.

When Sesshomaru took in his little miko's appearance after she opened the door, he suddenly had a hard time finding his voice. He couldn't help the blatant way his gaze roamed over her pleasing form encased so sensually in black from head to toe.

"Good evening, miko," he said to her once she had stepped out onto the porch with him. Though he knew it was really to distract himself from the direction his thoughts had started heading upon seeing her. "You look ravishing tonight," he told her quite honestly, his voice thickening whether he wanted it to or not.

"Good evening to you too," Kagome told him, "You don't look so bad yourself," she replied teasingly, still flushed from his compliment and the way he was looking at her. "I hope I'm dressed okay for where we're going," she said, still worried about that slightly.

"No," he told her scaring her a moment as he took her arm before he led her toward the limo that had picked her up before, "You are dressed perfectly," he all but whispered as he leaned down momentarily; soothing her fears about her attire, but making her nervous for a completely new reason. He opened the door for her then and Kagome was extremely pleased with his words. She couldn't help smiling slightly at the way he seemed to stare at her mouth for a few seconds before pulling away from her suddenly. There was silence as they climbed into the back of the limo and for most of the drive afterward. But it was an amiable one that neither found awkward, thankfully. She found herself looking over at him frequently as she was near enough to touch him, should she wish to.

"Where are we eating tonight, anyway?" she asked him when they had reached the heart of Tokyo.

"You'll see," he told her with a familiar smirk raising his lips slightly. "We are almost there now," and so saying he became silent once more. Kagome was a bit miffed that he was keeping this a secret as well, but as all of his previous surprises had worked out she tried to relax while she watched their surroundings quite avidly for clues. It wasn't long at all before they pulled into a driveway filled with uniformed valets, and she was finally able to see where they were.

"Minu ga Hana?" she questioned as they pulled to a stop, "I've heard this place is excellent," she murmured before he helped her out of the limo.

"So, you've never been here yourself?" he asked as he took her arm to lead her inside after tipping the valet even though they were unneeded with Hige-san driving them.

"Oh, no," she exclaimed in a whisper, "This place is definitely out of my price range," she chuckled a bit in a self-deprecating manner. "It is extremely beautiful in here though," she told him quietly as they approached the maitre de. Kagome was exceedingly surprised at the host's sudden change of disposition upon seeing Sesshomaru.

"Oh, Nakagawa-sama!" the much shorter, and smaller all the way around, man exclaimed with a smile and an exaggerated bow to both of them. "How nice it is to see you again!" he continued, "And with such a lovely dinner companion," Kagome couldn't help but blush at that, "Much better than the board of directors, I am thinking," the little man went on before bowing again. He snapped his fingers then and a waiter appeared beside him almost instantly. "Please take Nakagawa-sama to his table," he told the waiter. "Enjoy your meal Nakagawa-sama!" the maitre de called finally as the waiter led them through the lavishly decorated dining rooms to a more private table in the back. It had an intimidating sign on it that stated it was reserved that the waiter snatched up so quickly Kagome had barely had time to read it and pulled out both chairs for them.

Sesshomaru, she watched blushingly, motioned to the waiter and sat her himself. The waiter, who identified himself as Jiro-san, gave them each a menu and asked them if they wanted something to drink now, or wanted to wait until they had ordered. Sesshomaru surprised her by ordering a bottle of wine, that she knew to be one of the most expensive around these days, before asking her if she would prefer something else as well. Kagome told him the wine would be great and gave him a shy smile. With that, he gave a slight smile in return before dismissing the waiter until they had decided on their entrees. She couldn't help but laugh at the fact that it seemed to her that he hadn't completely lost the Aristocratic Assassin attitude of the past in the way he had dealt with the waiter, and she suddenly remembered the manager of the club Friday as well. He just gave a slight shrug in response when she explained after he had asked her why she was laughing, which only made her smile bigger.

Kagome had to take some sips of water when she happened to notice some of the prices as she perused the menu. As there was suddenly a lump in her throat that she was trying to swallow. She glanced at Sesshomaru over the top of her menu and contemplated saying something, but she knew she would sound both stupid and ignorant. From the way he seemed to live now she knew that this one dinner wasn't going to break the bank. Unfortunately, he noticed her wary look at him and raised a brow at her.

"Is everything alright Miko?" he asked her and she could hear the concern in his voice.

"Everything is fine," she lied almost smoothly. "I just have never been to a place this fancy before and don't want to make a mistake," she blushed then, ashamed at her partially true confession.

"I did not wish you to feel uncomfortable, miko," he assured her in a hushed tone with an expression that showed he was worried now, "If you are truly distressed we can go elsewhere for our meal tonight." Realizing he was completely serious made her cheeks flush again.

"No!" she said louder than she had meant to, and tried again at a reassuring tone, "No," she repeated in a calmer voice, "It's fine, this place is amazing," she assured him and smiled shyly at him. "I'm just a bit nervous, but I'll get over it." He must have noticed her distress for he just nodded slightly in response and smiled back at her in that way that turned her mind to mush. "So," she began after a few moments of trying to calm herself down, "Are there any dishes you would recommend? Since you probably know what's good here," she asked him in a falsely cheerful tone.

Sesshomaru observed the miko's behavior with not a little distress. He thought that she would appreciate a dinner at a nice restaurant, for he had observed that most human women liked this sort of thing. Though she marveled at the lavish surroundings as he might have guessed she would, her anxiety was out of proportion to the pleasure he hoped this dinner would produce. He had not wished to make her feel uncomfortable; he spoke the truth about that. It seemed that his miko would never react completely like he guessed she would. He wanted to soothe her fears that had suddenly arisen, but when he felt that she wasn't being completely honest about their source he didn't know how he was supposed to do that.

"The stuffed sole is quite good," he told her, trying to take the opening and aide her, even in this small way, "Or the crab legs as well, depending on what you prefer." He wondered at the false cheer in her voice and wracked his brain for some way to calm her nerves. He then ignored the several suggestions his beast made, not that he would have taken them even if they were alone and not in the busy restaurant.

"Both sound very delicious," she commented as she still perused the menu. He slid his hand across the table slowly before taking ahold of hers and using his thumb to rub lazy circles on the back of it. He hoped it would relax her as much as it was relaxing him now, and he resisted the urge to growl in contentment. He saw her look at their joined hands on the table and up to his face and back again a few times. Blood suddenly rushing to her face, and a small sigh another human couldn't have heard were the only indications that it was having any affect on her whatsoever.

"I've had them both before and several others," he told her, trying to distract them both now, "As the maitre de said, this is where I usually have dinner with one or more members of the board of directors of Nakagawa Enterprises."

"I actually got to sit in on a meeting with the board of directors of the company I work for today," she said suddenly as if she just remembered; which in fact she had. "Apparently…" she began, but had to pause as their waiter returned to get their entrée orders. In the end he ordered the Oysters Rockefeller and she ordered the stuffed sole, as it sounded mighty tasty.

"You were saying," Sesshomaru prompted as he took a sip of his recently refilled wineglass as the waiter walked out of earshot.

"Oh," Kagome muttered, almost forgetting she had been saying something for his thumb caressing the back of her hand lightly was most distracting. "Right," she said, remembering now, "Apparently, another company is trying for a corporate takeover," she told him as she braved another sip of her almost untouched, but delicious red wine. Though she knew from experience that alcohol in any quantity didn't mix well when she was around him. "The company heads wanted to answer questions and get employee feedback before they 'officially' make their decision," she continued, "But if you ask me they've already made their decision and are just giving us the heads up so they aren't bogged down with complaints once the takeover goes public." Kagome sighed then as she really didn't care about all this business stuff. She had just gotten her job just out of college as no one else would hire her for any jobs even mildly related to her degree in history and folklore.

"What is the name of the company you work for?" Sesshomaru asked her and she could hear the sudden interest in his voice.

"Oh, umm…Dragonfire Technologies Unlimited," she told him, still distracted by his touch. He started chuckling then and it was her turn to quirk an eyebrow at him as he smiled across at her before saying,

"And the company trying for the takeover is Akira Electronics Inc.?" he asked with a smile still on his face.

"Yes," she told him in complete surprise, "But how did you know that?" she asked him in return.

"Because," he said smirkingly, "Akira Electronics Inc. is one of the companies owned by Nakagawa Enterprises, which I own." Kagome knew her eyes and mouth widened slightly in her surprise, but couldn't help it.

"Oh," was all she could manage to say at the moment.

"It's definitely ironic how things turn out sometimes," he whispered while pulling her hand closer to him and turning it palm up. "A smaller world, it seems," he said in the same tone before bringing her palm up to place a kiss in the center of it. Kagome couldn't help gasping at his actions, and wondering at his suddenly playful mood. She also couldn't help but be amazed that he would show such displays of affection as this, or even holding her hand atop the table, where anyone looking could see him. Realizing that he must be a much more important figure in the human business world than she had realized at first, she felt kinda funny. He obviously didn't care if the wait staff talked about them, or if it led to gossip, as a man in his position must be used to it by now. She tried to make herself calm down and act as unaffected by their sudden contact as he seemed to be.

When it came to her physical reaction though, she couldn't act so nonchalant about it and wished they were alone like last night. She blushed at the direction of her thoughts before her cheeks brightened when he kissed her palm again. From the intense look in his gorgeous eyes, those pools of molten gold that seemed to stalk her like the predator he really was, it seemed he wasn't as unaffected at she had first thought. And she was awfully glad about that.

"It's going to take some getting used to," she began breathily, "To remember you as not only who you always have been, but also as Toshiro Nakagawa, a powerful businessman." She looked down as he had begun to rub circles on the palm of her hand as he had to the back of it. She looked back up slowly before getting caught in her piercing dark golden amber gaze.

"I can see how this would be confusing at times," he said in a way that made her temperature rise, "As it's still strange for me as well. I'll try to make it as simple for you as I can, miko," he told her feelingly. He had to regrettably return her hand as their waiter returned with their food, and Kagome thought he seemed rather reluctant to let it go. Return it he did though, and she placed her cloth napkin daintily in her lap before they both started to dig into their wonderful smelling food. Luckily, all of the praise Kagome had heard of this place turned out to be true and the food was quite delicious.

"Mmm…" she couldn't help but emit after her first bite of perfectly cooked fish. Little did she know that the sound had brought Sesshomaru's eyes straight to her shiny lips, to watch her as she ate, not being able to tear his gaze away from her face. "This is delicious!" she exclaimed in delight just above a whisper. "Thank you very much for sharing such a meal with me," she thanked him suddenly and ardently at that.

"You are more than welcome, miko," he told her, his voice still thickened with emotion as he tasted his own meal. But he had known as much as he it was one of his favorites at Minu. She smiled at him shyly and he suddenly and selfishly wished that when he took her back to his home they could be alone. But he couldn't deny her or Rin and Shippo the precious time of getting reacquainted after so long apart. Especially Shippo, for he had known her much longer than Rin and had become closer to her, almost in the same way that Rin had become close to him, as they had both traveled together with his brother, the hunter, and monk.

The rest of their meal passed in much the same way. Kagome was surprised how easy it was to carry on everyday small talk with him when she allowed herself to calm down. They talked about light subjects like the weather and each other's work days, and not once ventured to the subject of the past. She was glad at this since her emotional well-being went all topsy-turvy whenever they had lately. She really did not want to start crying in the middle of such a nice restaurant. Kagome refused to embarrass him like that as well. When the waiter asked them if they wanted dessert Kagome protested that she was entirely too full from her entrée and the bread they served with it to eat another bite.

After Sesshomaru discretely paid the bill, he led her outside to where Hige-san was waiting to drive them both to his home. Kagome wasn't as surprised as before when he started to trace circles on the palm of her hand as he had taken it to lead her out of the restaurant. All she could do was look over at him before having to look away anxiously. She was suddenly extremely nervous to be alone with him like this, as the privacy glass was raised so that either side couldn't see what was happening on the other one. He kissed her palm again, but this time in such a way that she had to bite back a moan. With his enhanced senses he still heard the part that escaped, even though she had barely heard it herself.

Sesshomaru looked over at her at that very tiny sound, the edge back in his eyes, and her face became flushed. That was no surprise to Kagome; it seemed to be the perpetual state of her face whenever he was around. She gasped in surprise as he leaned in close to her. He seemed to be going very slowly and Kagome thought it was almost like he was trying to give her plenty of time to either stop him or pull away. Not feeling the need to do either, she just waited in anticipation to see what exactly he was planning on doing. Instead of moving in to kiss her lips like she had assumed he would, he moved to her neck as she turned so that she was facing him. He nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent as only an inu taiyokai can.

"You have a wonderful scent, miko," he voice rumbled against her skin before he placed kisses on her neck and hair. She could only gasp in response as even these simple actions were causing her thoughts to get fuzzy. "It's like cherry blossoms mixed with raspberries," he continued, "Quite addicting." His rumbling words caused her to flush and goosebumps to break out all over. She made a small unintelligible sound when he scraped his extremely sharp canines against the sensitive skin below her ear. Surprised, as he had been wearing the magic that even covered his unusually sharp teeth, she raised her head to try and see if she was imagining things or not.

Upon seeing his beautiful silver hair Kagome couldn't help smiling as he looked so much better like this. She was distracted from such thoughts as he repeated his actions and caused a shiver to work it's way through her. He growled lightly at her obvious response to his touch and it shook her more than her own shiver.

"Forgive me," he said in a tone even thicker than before, "But you just look and smell too ravishing tonight." She had about two seconds to contemplate what he was talking about and blush brightly at the compliment before she found his lips on hers and her back pressed against the seatback. Kagome couldn't help the sound of pleasure that erupted from her when he petted her tongue with his. Her fingers found their way around his neck and into his silky silver mane, holding him close. His growls in reaction made her shiver as much as the unexpected touches she felt when his hands started to stray. Kagome kissed him back with abandon, trying to reciprocate the amazing way he made her feel.

Sesshomaru had to stifle a laugh and a growl of response when she whimpered in denial when he suddenly broke their steamy kiss. He could have continued this all night gladly, and more, but he had distantly felt and heard the change as the limo pulled off the main road and onto his cobblestone driveway. The miko looked up at him with passion glazed eyes and it was all he could do not to kiss her again. It gave him a new sense of power to know that he is the first one to get this kind of reaction from her, or to kiss and touch her in this way.

"I'm sorry, miko, but we have arrived at my home," he whispered where he was nuzzling her neck as he tried to get his breathing under control. He pulled back slightly and saw her cheeks redden as she fully grasped the situation. He knew it would have embarrassed her further to be caught by Hige-san a few moments ago.

"Of course," Kagome murmured as they were the only words she could fully form at the moment. The evening progressed much the same as the night before, excepting the part where the four of them ate together. She was thrilled to visit with Shippo and Rin and listen to the various stories about their lives. And also about the friends that were no longer with them. But as she listened to these stories she found something inside her lighten and instead of tears welling in her eyes, she smiled brightly at the fact that she had had such amazing adventures with such wonderful friends. Much sooner that she would have liked, the night was over and Sesshomaru was flying her home. This time he used his cloud and it was fine with her since he had to hold her the whole time, but it was also much faster than Kirara, which was disappointing to them both. Kagome was thrilled when he kissed her goodnight, a passionate display that made her insides all melty and her heart beat in triple time. She didn't think she would ever get used to the amazing sensations he brought out in her. He surprised her when he asked to see her again, and for a moment or two she let herself believe that he really did like her.

And so it continued between them. They would sometimes make it a group affair with Rin and Shippo, and sometimes go out just the two of them. During the months that followed it still surprised Kagome when he continued to ask to see her again. Over the course of her 'dates' with Sesshomaru Kagome had seen more of Tokyo and the rest of Japan than she ever had before. He had taken her to the theater, the opera, the ballet, as well as to see several movies and even a museum or two. They had also gone to see several sights that she had visited during her visits to feudal times to see the differences in them now, along with taking her to the best restaurants in Japan. He had also taken her to the Western Lands he was still lord of, to another home he had built there that was even bigger to the one outside Tokyo. She had to admit that it was exciting and when there were at least two modes of transportation that made it possible for them to go all over Japan and back in one night, it was quite an adventure. Over the months Kagome had been asked by everyone from her friends at work to her mom if she and Sesshomaru were dating; if he was her boyfriend. But Kagome didn't really know what to say or how to answer any questions of that nature.

Spending so much time with the gorgeous taiyokai she had begun feeling things for him beyond friendship or the crush that had developed soon after meeting him again. For that reason she was very scared that he would suddenly not want to see her anymore if he found out. That was also why she refused to let anyone, even her, label their relationship. She wasn't sure herself what she was to him, and that made her incredibly sad sometimes. He still refused to call her by her name for some reason and besides that one time before their first real kiss he hadn't. Kagome felt like they were at some kind of standstill and she didn't know what was going on. Everytime they kissed or touched, it was almost as if he were afraid of hurting her or going past a certain point as they hadn't gone beyond limit he must have set after the steamy session that first night, though the attraction, the passion between them was the only thing she was really sure about at this point. It was almost as if he were afraid of himself as well as something always seemed to interrupt them before much of anything happened. After almost six months of carrying on this kind of nebulous relationship, Kagome was getting frustrated. She had made up her mind to ask him for the answers to her questions the next time she saw him and end the ambiguity once and for all.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight –

When Sesshomaru picked her up that night he could tell that something was wrong. Or at least something that was causing a nervousness and anxiety to fill her aura in a manner he hadn't felt since just after the time they had re-met. There was also a sadness mixed in that he had thought she was done dealing with as well. He began to worry at that, and wonder what was going on in that beautiful mortal head of hers. She had seemed as happy as usual when he had kissed her goodbye last night. It was getting harder everytime to simply leave it at a kiss. Especially since he had recently started to believe that he might have unwittingly followed in his father's pawprints and lost his heart to a mortal woman. Sesshomaru wasn't sure if he was in love with her, but he knew he definitely felt something strong for his little miko. It wasn't the same kind of love that he had developed for Rin, but he could say it was quite as strong, and getting stronger, as that bond as well.

He wished there was someone he could ask about this particular subject, but the only two he would have felt comfortable asking about it were dead. There was always Shippo, but the kitsune was still very much a child compared to him, and he was not comfortable thinking about asking him about something so personal as yet. Though the confusion he felt just looking at his miko tonight made him feel that he might be desperate enough to confide in the kit sooner than later. After all, he thought as he pulled into his driveway, having chosen to drive tonight, Shippo was mated to a human and had children by her. This was something that made him more of an expert in the subject of relationships with humans than Sesshomaru, whether he wanted to admit it or not. The fact that Shippo's mate was his daughter also made him wary of asking the kit about this. For he really didn't want to think of Rin in that way, ever, if possible, as he still saw the little girl bringing food to the injured and arrogant fool he used to be everytime he looked at her.

He led the miko inside the house, her hand in his, and wondered if Rin and Shippo were home yet. They both were surprised upon finding a note from Shippo and Rin that said they had to leave to visit their oldest child Maru, as he had called them that he was in love and wanted to ask his girlfriend to be his mate and wanted his parents' support as he wasn't sure what her response would be when she found out the truth.

"That must be hard," his little miko said suddenly.

"What?" he asked as he wasn't quite sure what she meant.

"Well," she began, looking from the note to his face, "When Shippo and InuYasha, and even your father for that matter," she said surprising him, "Met and fell in love with humans it was in an age where the existence of yokai was taken for granted. But now it must be much harder to find human mates that will understand exactly what that means, especially when you have to pretend to be human for your own survival." He saw her blush and she looked down to the tabletop again. "I hope," she went on, "That this girl loves him enough to accept him for who and what he really is."

"Yes," Sesshomaru agreed, wondering if it was more than his fear of finding out that his miko was still in love with his brother, and a desperate fear that she wouldn't accept him, that kept him from giving into his beast's 'request' that he mate with her. "Let us hope so for his sake," he told her and wondered if it was the subject he was most worried about that had her aura so conflicted. He didn't know that he was about to find out what was troubling her sooner than he would have ever guessed. She needed her agreement as she walked further into the living room.

"Umm…" Kagome began, her nervousness getting the better of her. "I was actually hoping to talk to you alone for a minute," she told him when the words finally made it out of her mouth. "But now that we are actually alone, I don't know if I can put it into words," she confessed and her head was now hanging as she was quite embarrassed. He came up behind her and she tried not to jump as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down, miko," he told her and leaned in a bit to try and get her to relax. He could feel the nervousness pouring from her and hated that she could still feel this way around him. It made him doubly curious about what she wanted to talk to him about.

"I guess," Kagome began after regaining her senses, as it was hard to concentrate with him so close to her, his hands on any part of her body. "That I'm just feeling frustrated," she told him in a voice akin to a child telling their parent what they had done wrong. She didn't like that mental comparison at all and shook herself mentally and tried to start again. "After six months," she began anew, "I am unsure of what's going on between us. I don't know what to tell my friends or family when they ask what you are to me when I'm not even sure myself. I don't know if you'll just get tired of spending time with me one day and stop asking to spend time with me. I also feel like you seem to be unsure about it yourself, and almost afraid to do more than kiss me. Like I might stop you or like I'm still afraid of you at all. I haven't been afraid of you for a very long time," she confided then, her cheeks bright with the knowledge she was really saying all of this out loud to him finally. "You still make me nervous, of course," she added, "But in the same way I would be when alone with any male."

Sesshomaru was amazed that she seemed to give voice to some of the same fears he had when it came to her, felt like laughing at their stupidity when dealing with each other.

"How blind we are, miko, when it comes to each other," he murmured after he hugged her close to him, her back pressed to his front as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "The only reason I seem wary," he whispered into her ear, "Is because I am unsure as well when it comes to you," he admitted with a sigh.

"Really?" she asked in an awed tone of voice as she was shocked that he was admitting so much to her so easily.

"Yes," he confessed again, "I didn't know if you were agreeing to see me because I was one of the only living ties to my brother, whom you obviously loved. The only thing I am sure about is the way you make me react physically, and the response you seem to have as well," he told her and couldn't help but place a kiss in the crook of her neck to illustrate his point. He was gratified when he felt her shiver slightly in response. "But even then," he continued thickly, "I wasn't sure at first if you were really responding to me or if it was the newness of it all that made you so responsive. So I didn't push you," he murmured, his voice rumbling in his chest to her back, "Afraid that it might be the latter. And I knew that you weren't sure what you're getting into and I didn't want to scare you either," he practically purred in her ear, "For I wasn't sure if you still feared me in anyway until you just admitted you don't."

"Oh, we are extremely stupid sometimes, aren't we?" she said with a little laugh. "Of course I don't fear you anymore," Kagome told him, "You can't fear your friends, and we were something more, you admitted that almost from the beginning yourself," she sighed as she relaxed back into him.

"I'm very glad to hear that, miko," he whispered against her ear, causing her to shiver once more.

"Let me assure you as well," she began again, "That my spending time with you has nothing to do with InuYasha," she said ardently, "I do love him, and always will," she confessed, "But only in the same way I love Sota, or any family member," she assured him. "Perhaps in the beginning I did fancy myself feeling more for him, but his obvious love for Kikyo put an end to those feelings almost from the start," she added smoothly.

"I would have chosen you," Sesshomaru whispered before kissing her neck again. Kagome felt that her heart would suddenly burst and she knew without a doubt then that she was in love with the gorgeous taiyokai behind her. She turned around in his arms then and looked up at him, her eyes swimming with unshed tears, and smiled brilliantly.

"Oh, Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed quietly and reached up to caress his cheek with the back of her hand before she could help herself, her heart was too full. "Thank you," she breathed. He surprised her by placing his hand over hers.

"It is no more than the truth," he told her as he moved her hand to place a light kiss on her palm. Feeling overwhelmed with emotion she surprised even herself when she stood on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his surprised mouth. Showing him how she felt with her kiss as she was not ready to say it out loud, she felt entirely too vulnerable still. His much more experienced mouth took over before long, no surprise to either of them.

Sesshomaru's surprise at her sudden kiss quickly disappeared as the passion, overwhelming him once again with its' strength, that he always felt when she was in his arms took over. He deepened the kiss, as if he could take some of her delicious taste and scent with him if his tongue caressed every inch of her mouth. She moaned when he lightly sucked on her tongue and he growled as her fingernails sunk into his scalp in a surprisingly pleasurable pain. He knew his eyes were rimmed with red as his beast tried its' damnedest to take control of him when the scent of her arousal made its' way through his senses. Trying to push it down, he assured it that he would let it come out and play eventually, as they both knew he couldn't hold out forever, no matter what his misgivings were. Though he knew tonight wouldn't be the night he gave in completely. There were still too many questions he needed to answer himself before he let that happen. Not to mention that he didn't know if he could control his beast from marking her if he did whether he got her permission beforehand or not. And that was not something he could let happen, for he would never forgive himself for that.

He pulled her closer to him, brushing his worries aside, and she moaned his name when he lifted her up, with minimal effort on his part, so that their bodies were in line with each other. She surprised him when she wrapped her legs around his hips and held on tightly, bringing him even closer to her. He walked them toward the long couch, as it was the closest piece of furniture in the room, and seconds after he sat down her back was pressed to the cushions as he hovered over her. His self-control, control over his bestial nature, was sorely tested when she raised her hips up to move them against his own. He pressed her into the couch and kissed her almost violently as their bodies moved together without either of them putting thought into moving. It seemed her instincts were taking over as well. When they came up for air he moved down to trail kisses over her cheeks and down to her neck. He loved getting this close to her scent and couldn't help scraping his teeth over the place he beast wanted him to mark. Her sounds of pleasure were making it increasingly difficult to maintain any sense of inner calm, and he hoped his inner control wasn't the next victim.

Her fingers tightened in his hair as his mouth moved from her neck to the tops of her breasts that were peeking out of the collar of her blouse, as it was unbuttoned to tease him with just a bit of cleavage. He brought his hands up to cup her breasts then, savoring the feel of her, even through their clothes and she whimpered his name when he caressed the sensitive peaks that were now reaching out for him as well. She arched her back as if begging for more and he complied as his tongue traced the exposed skin above. He started to unbutton her shirt, using his lips, teeth, and tongue on every inch of skin he exposed. When all of the buttons were undone he looked up at her, as if he were afraid she would stop him. To soothe his fears and kick aside her own, Kagome spread the edges and attempted to take the shirt off of herself; though that was practically impossible with the heavy taiyokai on top of her. She did manage to get it as far as her shoulders before she couldn't move it without him moving. He didn't look like he was going to move anytime soon and she wasn't really asking him to. Her thoughts scattered and her eyes practically glazed over when his trail of lips, teeth, and tongue moved to the edges of the bra she was wearing. It wasn't beautiful and lacy, but it did have something most of those didn't: it hooked in the front. And when he discovered this he smiled a beautiful and feral smile before unhooking it slowly, too slowly for her tastes.

She was suddenly bucking up, her back bowing, in shocked pleasure when his mouth's trail discovered the tips of her breasts. Having pulled the edges of her bra apart, baring her to his hungry gaze, he looked his fill for all of two seconds before he traced a path to each nipple in turn, switching with one of his hands in turn. She cried out his name in pleasure as these new feelings wracked her body. She had never imagined sensations like this existed, let alone that she would experience them, and with Sesshomaru of all people. His silky silver tresses brushing against her skin in his wake was like another caress, the coolness of it felt positively sinful against her overheated skin. When he sucked one of the oversensitive peaks into the wet heat of his mouth all she could do was cry out unintelligible things as her body started shivering with the force of her pleasure. Her fingernails dug into his scalp at that and in turn made him growl and the vibrations of his growl against such a sensitive part of her body made her cry out.

The heat that was pooling low in her belly had become something else she couldn't name. Everytime his lips tugged lightly on one of her nipples it felt like they were hardwired directly to where her heartbeat pounded between her legs. Something was building inside of her everytime he touched her and she didn't know if she liked it yet or not, but either way she couldn't seem to stop it even if she wanted to. While she had been distracted by what his mouth and hand were doing to her breasts, his other hand had been slyly moving a different direction altogether. Kagome realized this suddenly when she felt his clawed fingers brush against the skin of her inner thigh. Not knowing if she could take anymore pleasure, she tightened her grip in his hair before trying to pull it up for another kiss. He seemed to get the point after growling in response to her sudden movements. He dominated her mouth then as he was dominating her entire body.

"You are so close," he whispered hotly against her lips, before nibbling on them with his sharp canines, "I can't believe it," he continued and sounded almost in awe, though at the moment she wasn't coherent enough to have any idea what he was talking about. She was lost in his eyes as their gazes locked when she bravely opened hers as they kissed. They weren't the molten gold they had been when they started; they were royal purple and crimson now that told her if his beast wasn't at least partly in control now it was very near the surface. Her eyes closed the next moment and she gasped as his hand on her thigh moved up to sneak under the waistband of her panties, caressing the flesh beneath as it went. "Almost there," Sesshomaru whispered in her ear, his breath tickling and she moaned throatily when his clawed fingertips gently caressed her shaved lower lips. When he nibbled on her earlobe before sucking on it while his fingers barely traced her inner folds and his other hand caressed her breast, her whole body tensed before something deep inside of her shattered into a million pieces. Crying out his name as sobs wracked her body when something beyond pleasure and pain, that was somehow both and neither, coursed through her. When her muscles relaxed again she was a sated boneless mass beneath him.

"Beautiful," Sesshomaru spoke into her ear then, causing aftershocks of pleasure to shoot down her spine. His voice was so raw with emotion she could barely make out the words through the rumble of his growl, but that somehow only made the sound more erotic to Kagome. She pulled him down for another steamy kiss as she realized what had just happened to her and that he had made her body do that. She also realized that he was still quite aroused as she could feel his hardened member against her still-shivering form as he pressed against her once more. Suddenly feeling brave and beautiful after she realized he had to be the most patient yokai on earth for not even thinking about himself in this situation, she moved her hands up and down his back. She scored her nails up and down as well after pulling his shirt up so she could touch him skin to skin. She moved her leg then as well to rub it against his thigh, inching her way upward.

Sesshomaru groaned in pleasure, but it sounded more like a growl, and moved to kiss her fiercely, trying to show her how much he cared without words. His beast suddenly snarled and for once it wasn't at him. His senses completely alert now he groaned again, but this time he sounded almost pained.

"Dammit," he muttered then and he could tell the miko heard him when her body suddenly stiffened, and not in a good way. He heard familiar voices before the sound of a key entering a lock and cursed again under his breath. He looked down at the miko then and couldn't help but kiss her again, reassuring her that there was nothing wrong with this situation; they just were going to be interrupted again. "I'm sorry to inform you that we are no longer alone, miko," he whispered an inch from her lips and watched as his words finally sunk in. He could tell when it made sense for her eyes widened and nervousness and fear were back in her aura suddenly.

"Rin and Shippo seem to be home sooner than they thought they would be," he muttered bitterly as he sat up. He hurriedly helped her hook her bra again and button her shirt up before giving her a smile that told her even though they had been interrupted; he was far from through with her yet. He watched as she adjusted her blouse and skirt, trying to smooth out the material that was now hopelessly wrinkled. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk down at her as he liked the fact that he had been the one to put her in such a state. Her hair was all wild and her lips were swollen and looked almost bruised from their kisses, and she had never looked more gorgeous to him than she did now. When he told her as much her cheeks became the most brilliant shade of red, but she still managed to give him a smile that was almost conspiratorial in nature. He leaned down and kissed her again, for he couldn't help himself. It was only when he heard a gasp from across the room when their lips were still searching each other's that he realized that Rin and Shippo were much closer than he had thought.

He sat up slowly and saw that the miko was positively radiating heat as it seemed her whole body was flushed with the embarrassment that was practically pouring off of her at this time. He turned toward his daughter and her mate as the miko buried her face in his shoulder. Still sitting on the couch this wasn't a difficult feat. He hailed Shippo, who seemed to be trying not to burst out laughing if the gleam in his eye and look on his face were any indications. Rin, on the other hand, was looking embarrassed like the miko and he could understand why. For the times he had accidental walked in on her and Shippo in similar situations he was extremely uncomfortable, to sat the least. _We've had to suffer through that for five centuries_, his beast spoke up suddenly and he could tell it was still upset at being interrupted. _Let her be the uncomfortable one now_, it continued as it savored the combined scent of his and the miko's arousal that still clung to the air, liking what it smelled; _now she'll know how we felt_.

Kagome managed to make it through the sudden meeting with Shippo and Rin without completely dying of mortification, though she wasn't exactly sure how. _Probably_, she thought suddenly, _because it would have been so much worse if they had walked in on us two minutes before_. With that horrifying thought in mind she suffered through the hellos and goodnights as the very exhausted couple made their way up to their suite. Shippo informed them that Maru had explained to the girl, Faye, what he truly was and asked her if she could still love him. Luckily for both of them she hadn't completely freaked out and had answered in the affirmative to that question and when he asked her to be his mate. As the mating itself was an extremely personal and intimate act they had left their son and his fiancé their privacy and ridden Kirara back tonight instead of leaving in the morning as they had planned before. Kagome couldn't help but sigh when Shippo and Rin had disappeared up the stairs toward their room. She had survived and now had to face the gorgeous taiyokai that had given her, her first orgasm so easily it amazed her. She smiled up at him slightly and there was an awkwardness in the room with them as they were finally alone again. When he smiled stunningly back at her and their gazes locked she wondered if she would ever be able to look into his eyes without feeling the earth shift beneath her. Probably not, she decided, and it would be sad if she did.

Before the awkwardness overwhelmed them Sesshomaru was taking her hand in his and leading her out back to a place secluded enough for him to use his cloud. She was home before she even started to think about what in the world she was supposed to say to him after their incredibly intimate interlude in his living room. She had absolutely no clue. Saying thank you seemed a bit ridiculous at this point and so did saying nothing at all. When she had regained her senses and saw her front door only moments away she almost started to panic. She really had no idea how to handle this situation in the slightest. It didn't help that Sesshomaru was holding her as he usually did when the flew using this method. It was suddenly much more intimate for her now and she realized it would always be after tonight. She sighed gustily before she could restrain herself and he chuckled deeply behind her.

"Relax, miko," he drawled as they landed and he set her upon the grass beneath them, "Calm down," he said before bringing the hand held in his up to kiss the back of it. He walked her to her door then and she tried to get her heartbeat and breathing under control. "I realize that I didn't really get to answer all of your questions," he said then in a thoughtful tone, and it surprised her that he was bringing this up. She looked at him curiously before she found herself in his arms once more. He nuzzled her neck before he spoke again. "I know that I should have asked you this sooner, but I was afraid you would say no." His words made her heart skip a beat before speeding up again as she had no idea what he was going to ask her. "And I was waiting for you to get used to my presence in your time," he said with a small smile against her skin. He kissed her neck quickly before moving so he was looking into her eyes once more.

"I was wondering if you would want to date me in the human way," he said before chuckling in a self-deprecating way, "Though I realize that we've technically already been doing that for quite a while now. Perhaps then, you might be interested in something more?" he asked as he brought a clawed hand up to caress her cheek lightly in a way that made her realize he must feel something for her, especially if he's asking her anything like what she thought he might be. She gasped then and prepared to say something, but she found a male finger pressed against her lips stopping her. "Don't answer or say anything right now," he whispered as he leaned in closer to her. "I know that I'm not being entirely clear here," he chuckled lightly at that, "But I want you to know that I've always felt more than friendship for you, and definitely want more than that from you now. Talking to Rin and Shippo reminded me though that even dating a yokai has a lot involved, not to mention anything beyond that."

He sighed then and her heart did a little flip at his words and the intense way his heated amber eyes were looking into hers right now. "I want to give you time to think over the idea, and come to a decision about what you want, for I want you to be happy" he told her then as his fingers slid down her cheek to her neck and over her shoulder lightly. "So don't answer now," he said again, "We'll talk about it later when we've both had some sleep and you are ready. Okay?" he finished and asked her in a voice that she could hear his surprising, but heartwarming, nervousness and concern for her. Kagome just nodded silently, not trusting herself to speak. Afraid she would yell out something embarrassing in answer immediately if she dared to open her mouth right now. She didn't have to worry about it though as he was suddenly kissing her again so that her mouth was occupied and not as dangerous.

"Goodnight, Kagome," he whispered against her lips before they broke apart. Shocked, all she could do was watch for several moments with her eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly as he walked down the porch steps. It was when he had called his cloud that she snapped out of her shock.

"Goodnight, Sesshomaru," she whispered to him and his eyes found hers and their gazes stayed locked until he was just a silver and black dot on the horizon. Sighing dreamily, Kagome walked into the house and up to her room. Taking a pillow from her bed she buried her face and screamed/squealed in excitement and delight, as well as frustration. She couldn't believe that they had done what they had done earlier, or that he had gotten her body to react like that. But most of all she couldn't believe that he had asked her that. Even if it was completely unclear what exactly he was asking her, the fact that he was asking her for something beyond dating in any way was enough to make her squeal into the pillow again. It wasn't like she needed the time to think things through. She had had too much time in her opinion.

It wasn't like she didn't know what the yokai side of courtship and mating was all about. Spending so much time with her friends in the Feudal Era was very informative as far as yokai customs and culture in general. It had started as curious questions to InuYasha, and then Sango, Shippo and Miroku whenever the hanyo wouldn't answer a certain one. It developed into a kind a history lesson after traveling for so long. She was sure that Sesshomaru didn't realize how much she knew about this stuff. But, as she thought about the next time she was supposed to see him she thought of a perfect way to show him some of what she knew and answer his question at the same time. Now, if only she would be brave enough to actually go through with it despite her fear of making a complete fool of herself everything would be fine.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Not a songfic, but there's a song involved, like I said before. This story is almost over, thank God. It's taken me so long to actually get this done and then typed and then posted that it's been like two months since I started this, and it's my longest fanfic yet.......if you added up the words of all the fanfics I've done I could have had almost two completed novels by now if I had spent time completing my original stories/unfinished novels instead. Oh well, can't really do anything about that now, not that I'd really want ot at this point anyway....**I hope you enjoy as there's only one, maybe two, depending on how long it turns out, chapters left of this one....happy reading :D  
BTW**, thanks to everyone for reviewing this story, it's the most reviews I've ever gotten, so thanks very much for liking it enough to tell me and encourage me to keep posting it, they make my day.

Chapter Nine –

Kagome, not wanting to ignore her other friends, and wanting to spend time with Sesshomaru had asked him earlier this week if he would be willing to come to the bar that she and her friends went to every other Saturday when it was Karaoke night. She told him that they could leave earlier than she usually did and go get a bite to eat or something afterwards if he was up for it. The fact that he had said he would meet her there at the specified time and that he was willing to subject his sensitive inu yokai ears to what was sometimes painful for mere humans gave her a clue that he must feel some affection for her. He agreed that he would come to the club and they would go for a late dinner after which he would take her home as well. Kagome knew that if her plan worked they wouldn't be staying at the club for very long at all. For after his heartwarming display two nights ago she was positively bursting to tell him that she didn't need any more time, hadn't needed the time she had, to answer that she wanted to be with him in any way she could; in both human and yokai ways. She was equally freaking out about having to go through with the plan she had come up with and extremely impatient to get to the club and give Sesshomaru his answer in a way that he had probably never imagined she would.

She had dressed with care tonight, wearing some of her sexiest club-wear, as the club, called Glitter, that hosted the karaoke night still had the dance club part of the building open on the nights they hosted karaoke and she and her friends usually danced a bit before it was time for the karaoke dj to set up and again afterward as it closed much sooner than the dance club. Though Kagome planned for some strategic dancing beforehand, she didn't plan on staying long enough to dance again afterward. No, tonight she was mostly just dressed for Him. She chose one of her flirty pleated mini skirts as it reminded her of a sexy version of her school uniform skirt that he had seen her in so many times before, and hoped he got the connection. On top she chose a black corset that matched the skirt, both making her creamy complexion stand out. She also chose it because it did wonderful things for her cleavage, not that she really needed help in that area because she had been gifted enough. But she was thinking of him, as well as the fact that she didn't have to wear a bra with it, which was nice.

Kagome left her hair down completely as she knew he preferred it that way, and wore the ballet slipper heels that he had liked the last time she had worn them. She made the decision not to wear any make-up, as she wanted him to just smell the real her. Sesshomaru had called her scent addicting before, and she was counting on that fact to aid her plans tonight. The only jewelry she wore besides her silver and abalone watch she always wore was the lucky jade pendant and some newly acquired dangly jade earrings that matched her necklace rather nicely. It didn't take long for her to get ready and sooner than she could even contemplate going through with the night her friends had picked her up and they were headed to Glitter. Before she knew it they were leaving their purses with the karaoke dj, Renji, as he was a friend. And then they were going through the arched doors that led to the dancefloor while Renji and his assistant set up all the equipment. Kagome was nervously awaiting Sesshomaru's arrival and couldn't help but watch the door even though she knew he wasn't going to be there for at least a little while longer.

Her friends' reactions upon hearing that he was coming tonight and would be taking her to dinner before he took her home were funny. They were shocked and pleased for her. By now they knew who he was, his current human identity anyway, and it was weird sometimes, to say the least. They all had congratulated her on 'landing' one of Tokyo's most elusive bachelors. They told her stories they had read in different gossip magazines of how he never seemed to date. They wondered aloud if he had been waiting for her to come back into his life again given the story she had told them before. All Kagome could do was try not to laugh at their goings on and wonder about such things herself. She didn't know if she did 'have' him, but she hoped to remedy that tonight. Until he arrived though, she tried to stop watching the door and headed for a place on the dancefloor that she purposefully couldn't see who came and went. As she relaxed and got caught in the music, as she usually did, time passed a lot quicker than had she stayed staring at the door.

Sesshomaru arrived around twenty minutes later and after asking the karaoke dj where his miko was, as she had instructed him to do so, he found himself in the connected dance club trying to follow her delicious scent. It didn't take long to realize her scent led to the dancefloor and he followed it, looking for her as he went. He suddenly was frozen in his tracks as he spied his little miko moving and dancing in a way that made his blood heat. Remembering that first time he had seen her dance like this, in Blue Moon, he realized that she must completely lose herself to the music in a way that had nothing to do with the alcohol she had consumed that first night like he had assumed. He felt his beast stir as he watched her seductive movements, as if it needed anymore enticing. He felt that without the magic covering him his eyes would be bleeding red. An intense need, a jealous need, to drag her away from the eyes of so many interested males that were watching her even now arose suddenly. He wanted to hide her away somewhere so only he could see her dressed and dancing so sexily.

He beat down the animalistic urge, for he knew it would be him his miko would be angry at if he gave into it. His beast was yelling at him to at least show these puny males that she was already his; to mark his territory in some way since he would not mate with her as yet. Knowing a human way to at least show them that she was not theirs to stare at in such a way he approached her slowly. A giant silver-white beast stalking his prey, came the random mental picture and he smirked, liking it. He came up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He knew the instant she realized he was there for he felt her muscles stiffen momentarily. She looked up at him then and relaxed as soon as she saw who it was.

"Dance with me," she offered in the most innocently seductive tone of voice he had ever heard. Unsure of whether he should or not, for he hadn't danced in such a way before, he was suddenly decided when she smiled up at him. It was a beautiful smile full of an invitation to more than just dancing if he wasn't imagining things. _This will show the curious onlookers who she's here with_, his beast spoke up. Before he could even think to move or answer, she turned around so she was facing away again and brought his hands to her hips. She started to move then and he found himself instantly aroused. He looked around at the other couples and found them doing similarly scandalous moves, but somehow dancing with his miko like this made it alright. He matched his movements to hers more easily than he imagined, for these moves he did know, but not from any dancefloor. She leaned back against him with a little sigh he knew no one but himself could hear over the pounding bass and he smiled down at her.

Realizing that she had just unknowingly bared her throat to him when she leaned back, he bit back a growl. He couldn't completely resist the temptation though and leaned down to place an open-mouthed kiss at the crook of her neck. She let out a tiny sound of pleasure he knew no one else could hear as well as his tongue tasted her skin where her scent was so strong. When he scraped his teeth lightly over the sensitive skin, in a way he knew by now that she liked, she made another almost silent strangled cry. He bit back another growl when he noticed the pungent scent of her arousal was mixing with her naturally sweet fragrance.

"You dance wonderfully," she told him breathily as she turned to face him when the song suddenly ended.

"Thank you," he told her growlingly and it vibrated both of them slightly as he spoke, "You do as well," he watched as her skin that was already flushed becomingly with her arousal brightened at the barely contained emotion in his words. He would never know if she was leaning up to kiss him then, or just to whisper something else to him, for at the same time one of her friends came up and tapped her on the shoulder and pointed toward the other end of the room.

"Oh," she said suddenly, her voice still breathy, "It's time for the karaoke to start," she smiled sheepishly up at Sesshomaru, thrilled that things were going perfectly according to her plans for the night so far. "Come on," she encouraged him before taking his hand and leading him back to the other part of the building. Suddenly nervous about this part of her plan, she hoped he didn't notice as she led him to their usual table next to the dj booth and small stage.

Having told Renji her first song choice before going to dance, all she had to do now was wait for it to be her turn. Since she wanted to enjoy at least part of the other usual patrons of the karaoke nights Glitter held every week, she had told Renji to put her and her friends after a few of the other regulars. Hoping her plan worked and accomplished more than her making a complete fool out of herself, she smiled shyly up at Sesshomaru as the first singer approached the stage.

"Thank you for coming tonight," she told him a little later. He had started doing that massaging thing on her palm with his thumb again so she was having a hard time regulating her breathing.

"Thank you for inviting me," he responded in that thick, velvety voice of his and gave her one of his killer smiles that truly showed his genuine emotions. Her smile grew in response and she tried to ignore the teasing glances her friends were sending each other after watching this exchange. Her friends had met Sesshomaru before as he had picked her up from work several times and he had even come with her to a couple of their houses for a dinner party or little get together. She should be used to the way they acted when he was around, but she wasn't. She had been afraid to listen to their talk of how he obviously cared a great deal for her and vice versa by the way they acted together. She had been afraid to put any kind of label on their relationship, but after tonight that changed when she gave Sesshomaru her answer.

Sooner than she would have thought possible and still a good six or seven people had sang before her, Kagome heard her name called. She felt her blush grow at what she was about to do. She saw him shoot her a puzzled look and knew he must be confused as much by her behavior as what he was now sensing from her aura. She tried to calm her breathing as she walked as slowly as she could without getting teased by Renji for it and took the mic in her hand with a huge sigh. She smiled then, looking over at her friends before very deliberately locking gazes with Sesshomaru.

"This one is for Fluffy-sama," she said cheekily into the mic, using the old nickname she had teased him with whenever he did something that reminded her of the Sesshomaru he used to be back in the Feudal Era. And she knew the nickname InuYasha had used as an insult of sorts annoyed him even now. But the main reason she used it now was to make sure she had his full attention. She noticed the intense gleam in his eyes from even this far away and was oblivious to the confused glances of her friends as they looked between the two of them. But then the music started and there was no going back now, so she cleared her throat a bit and started to sing.

"I hate the world today  
You're so good to me, I know  
But I can't change  
Tried to tell you but you looked at me like maybe I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet

Yesterday I cried  
You must have been relieved to see the softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one…"

After the first part of the song the miko was singing Sesshomaru was even more confused. The fact that she had used that awful nickname in public that she usually just used to playfully annoy him had him confused enough, but he had realized that she had wanted his attention. But so far this song was not what he imagined her singing when it was supposedly for him. _Maybe she's trying to tell us something we do not want to hear_, his beast interjected despondently. He was worried about it enough that he was going to ask her about it when she came back to her seat. He was already nervous enough about waiting for her to answer his question from the last night he had seen her. A day and a half of waiting had not been easy, to say the least, especially given his extremely impatient beast that made him want to growl in frustration at his own incompetence as far as telling her what he really wanted to. His attention was suddenly renewed in her direction as the song hit the chorus and the bottom dropped out of his world. All he could do then was listen in shock and hope beyond hope that she was telling him what both parts of him prayed she was.

"I'm a bitch  
I'm a lover  
I'm a child  
I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner  
I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell  
I'm you dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

So take me as I am  
This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing

I'm a bitch  
I'm a lover  
I'm a child  
I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner  
I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell  
I'm you dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

Just when you think you got me figured out  
The seasons already changin'  
I think its cool you do whatcha do  
And don't try to save me

I'm a bitch  
I'm a lover  
I'm a child  
I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner  
I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell  
I'm you dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

I'm a bitch  
I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you're hurt  
When you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb  
I'm revived  
Cant say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way"

After the vocalizing at the end of the song Kagome, who could tell that he was reacting just as she had hoped he would couldn't help but add one last thing, one last part of the chorus instead of the last set of 'Ooo-oo-ooo's. Shivering under the pure weight of his intense amber gaze she stared right back into his beautiful eyes and sang,

"I'm _your_ bitch  
I'm _your_ lover  
And I do not feel ashamed."

Once the music slowly came to an end and she got the usual obligatory applause from the rest of the people gathered there, she felt her courage that had been so strong a moment ago fail her utterly quite immediately after stepping down from the stage. She only made it to about a foot away from their table, and him, when she stopped dead in her tracks from his eyes that were now molten gold. She had never seen him almost radiating power as her extra sense told her he was at the moment. She also knew that without his magic his eyes would be turning red, if they hadn't completely changed to royal purple and crimson under this stream of power. Kagome reached out to get her purse as she came a bit closer and Sesshomaru stood up upon her approach. She didn't break their locked gazes as she said,

"I'll see you guys at work," quietly to her friends that he had most likely forgotten all about by now. He took her hand before he began to pull her quickly out the door. She didn't pay enough attention to even hear he friends call out friendly goodbyes to her and Sesshomaru before they started gossiping about the strange turn of events. He continued to pull her quickly away from the crowded building until they reached the far corner of the parking lot where his black sedan was parked. She assumed that he hadn't wanted to make Hige-san wait for them since he hadn't been sure how long she had planned on staying at the club. These thoughts were forgotten however when she gasped in surprise as he suddenly had her pinned between the car and his long, muscular frame.

Before she could do more than utter that small gasp his lips descended to hers as he proceeded to kiss her in such a heated way she was surprised she didn't melt into a puddle at his feet. Her insides turned to mush as her sudden moan got swallowed by his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers lost in his hair as she forgot where they were and cared about nothing but getting closer to him. The next time they came up for air he moved to trail kisses down to her neck.

"Do you mean that, miko?" he asked in a voice so thick he basically just growled the words. Sesshomaru watched in satisfaction as her creamy skin flushed with a new wave of arousal that poured through her. She tightened her grip on him as he started to nibble on the ear he had just whispered into.

"Yes, of course," his miko uttered and he couldn't help chuckling at the fact that her outburst had started out as a cry for more.

"Then say it again," he almost pleaded with her.

"I'm your bitch," she said and he couldn't help the growl that burst from him in response. He moved down to kiss her lips heatedly, only breaking apart when the beaming headlights of a passing car reminded them where they were.

"Unfortunately this is neither the time nor the place," was all he practically groaned in regret of that. Her cheeks turned bright red as he saw realization dawn in her beautiful cocoa eyes. She looked down and he couldn't help smiling at the turn of events his miko had obviously planned at some point between now and the last time he had seen her.

"We need to talk about some stuff anyway," she told him as she looked up at him, suddenly shy. The mix of anxiety, happiness, and curiosity in her aura made him smile and wonder what she wanted to talk about. "I hadn't expected your reaction to be quite so strong," she admitted blushingly, and he suddenly remembered that she was still more innocent than she had been acting on the dancefloor earlier.

"Then let's go _talk_," he told her quietly before sneaking one last kiss before he let her go so she could walk around the car and get in. He sighed and tried to calm both sides of himself down, for talking and letting her out of the protective circle of his arms were the last things he wanted to do at the moment. She had basically told him 'yes' with her strange song and declaration afterwards. His beast was practically purring at that and he wondered if the reason she wanted to talk was to give her answer a little more verbally. He also had yet to really ask her the question his beast had been bugging him about almost since the first moment he had smelled her again. This talk of theirs would be the perfect opportunity for him to do so. He got in and started the car then before heading toward his house, as it was the only place he could think of to take her where they could talk in private. He found it quite ironic that Rin and Shippo had left this morning to visit their son Maru once more, as he had mated the girl officially and they wanted to congratulate the couple in person. They were going to stop and visit their daughter Sango and her mate in Osaka afterward as well since she was with child again.

***********************

Disclaimer: I do not own the song, Bitch by Meredith Brooks, that was used in this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Here it is, the last chapter...I hope you guys like it....let me know what you think now that it's completely finished...thanks to all of you that have read and reviewed this, you guys are awesome...and Happy Reading :D

Chapter Ten –

Kagome was starting to get nervous. It wasn't like she hadn't known how this night would end if her plan was successful, but it was one thing to think about it and quite another for it to actually be happening. When they had reached Sesshomaru's home he had led her into the living room and they had hardly been there two seconds when he was suddenly on her again; his lips devouring hers as their tongues dueled. He had restrained himself then, much to her amazement as he had dropped the glamour magic as soon as they had pulled into his driveway and his eyes were now shockingly crimson and royal purple with his power still surging like a living thing everytime he touched her. He had asked her what she wanted to talk about and she stuttered embarrassingly as she tried to concentrate through the haze of passion and the fact that his body was still so close to hers.

"I wanted to officially answer your question," she had told him breathlessly, "Not that you haven't already figured that out, but it's 'yes'," she told him in a determined voice.

"You want something more than dating between us?" he asked in a voice that was so intense she started shivering just listening to him talk. In light of this she just nodded emphatically in reply. "Good," he said with his mouth against her skin as he had pulled her close again. "For I find myself wanting much more than that between us as well," he murmured growlingly as his teeth scraped against the spot where her neck meets her shoulder. "Much more," he repeated before kissing her lips again, and rendering her incapable of higher reasoning and thinking for awhile. She had tightened her arms around his neck, trying to bring him ever closer and her nails dug into his scalp when one of his hands was on her butt, lifting her to fit their bodies more intimately together. He nipped at her bottom lip then before sucking it into his mouth at a torturously slow pace. She cried out his name breathlessly when the clawed fingertips of his other hand started caressing her breasts as well. He hissed out a breath when her fingernails left half-moon shapes in his skin deep enough to almost break the skin.

"Oh, Kami, I love you, miko," he groaned, as he had just realized that it was quite true after everything that had happened tonight. Sesshomaru heard her gasp of shock and felt immense waves of awe and surprise pouring from her.

"You love me?" Kagome asked almost stuttering once more with her surprise.

"Truly I do," he told her simply and honestly.

"Oh, Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed shriekingly before tears suddenly started rolling down her cheeks.

"What's the matter, miko?" he asked her in a worried tone, though he already knew. "Don't you love me?" he questioned while wiping her tears away gently despite the well-manicured claws.

"Of course I do," she told him matter-of-factly, "I wouldn't have sang that for you tonight if I didn't," she told him.

"Then these are tears of joy?" he asked and she nodded fervently. "And you want to be my bitch?" he asked again.

"Oh, yes," she cried, "For as long as you'll have me," she declared.

"Is forever long enough?" he queried and she gasped.

"What are you saying?" Kagome asked him, wary to believe he meant what she was thinking he did.

"I'm asking you, officially, to be my mate," he told her feelingly as he pulled her closer against him. "Please say yes," he said, as he came the closest to pleading with someone he ever had in his life. "I love you, Kagome," Sesshomaru admitted, finally using her name again.

"Say it again," she practically demanded after taking his head between her hands.

"I love you, _Kagome_," he whispered, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Of course I'll be your mate, Sesshomaru," she confessed, "I love you more than I ever believed possible," she murmured before he cried out in the happiness of the moment and hugged her tightly, lovingly against him. He vowed that she would never be put in any kind of harm's way as long as she was his, he would protect her from everything, even himself. Their hug morphed then as she leaned up to kiss him, pouring her love and pent-up emotion into it. He took over control of the kiss easily, as was his nature, and tilted her head, his hands fisting in her hair, to deepen the kiss even more.

Kagome couldn't help the moan of pure pleasure that came from deep inside her as he kissed her in such a way. She found herself clinging to him as he pressed her against the wall suddenly. She arched into his touch when his hands cupped her breasts once more and raised her legs to wrap them tightly around his hips. He moaned in response as their bodies moved together at an angle that panting when his hips fit against hers in just the right way. She found her body wanted to do that again, but was distracted by a blinding flash of rainbow colored light before she realized they were now in a room she had never seen before.

"What was that? Where are we?" she asked in a daze when he moved his lips to her neck.

"That was me teleporting us, and this," he punctuated his words with kisses along her neck, "Is my bedchamber."

"Oh," she said, which turned into a whimper as her back hit the very soft linens that covered his bed, and his body hit hers at a surprising angle. Her higher reasoning didn't last much longer though as he continued his fiery trail of lips, teeth, and tongue. He moved his mouth to her shoulder and back again, placing open-mouthed kisses and scraping his teeth against the tender skin until she could do nothing but whimper and cling to him desperately. He removed her shoes then, and more quickly than she would have imagined possible. She was so distracted she barely noticed until he ran his fingers slowly back up her bare legs. She gasped when his clawed fingertips brushed against her inner thighs just above her mini skirts hemline and she remembered the last time they had been there. She blushed and she could already feel the unnamable sensation building deep inside of her once more.

He moved his trail of kisses lower and her muscles tightened when his lips reached the tops of her breasts. Knowing what to expect, it seemed, did not lessen the intensity of the sensations he brought out in her she discovered. He reached up to the zipper in the front of her corset and paused to look up at her before continuing with her slight nod, her face flushed with arousal and a slight smile on her face that held the love that she felt for him. He continued his trail of kisses as he slowly unzipped her corset, using every part of his mouth in a heated trail down the skin he exposed.

Sesshomaru unwrapped her slowly, like one of those presents humans seemed to always be giving each other. He savored the unveiling of her creamy white skin and cherished it by kissing and tasting every inch. When he had bared her completely and slipped the corset off of her he watched as she tried to cover herself from his gaze. His royal purple eyes bored into her , the hunger she could see there seemed to take her breath away.

"Don't cover yourself from me, my little miko," he said heatedly, "You are beautiful, every inch of you," the emotions she heard in his words, namely love and passion, made her lower her arms slowly, his hungry eyes following her movements intently. She felt ridiculous trying to cover herself anyway as she had practically ripped her own shirt off last time, so she didn't know what was wrong with her tonight. But then she realized that the fact that he loved her and she had agreed to be his mate, and the fact that she knew exactly where this was heading tonight, made it so much more intimate and her nervousness was rearing its' head. His eyes found hers again, staring into them as he slid his fingertips up her silky skin until he cupped her breasts lightly, mindful of his claws. She gasped at the feel of him touching her skin on skin once more. She cried out his name breathlessly and arched into his touch when he moved his thumbs lightly across their already hardened peaks.

"You are still so responsive, my little miko," he said and it sounded almost endearing, "And we have barely begun." Hearing this Kagome couldn't help the gasp as where her thoughts strayed upon hearing his deep voice rumble against her pulse as he placed a kiss there. When his mouth suddenly replaced his hands she was completely shocked and it seemed these sensations still overwhelmed her as well. Her body arched off the bed several inches despite him holding her down and his name burst from her on a moan as her fingers tightened in his hair. The feelings were so immense her mind didn't know exactly how to respond to what her body was feeling. He sucked slightly then and tugged lightly. She whimpered as the hardwire to the place between her thighs was throbbing everytime he tugged once more.

He moved up to kiss her lips again and she wanted to touch more of him, for she hadn't really gotten the chance last time. She felt the need to give him the same kind of pleasure he was giving her, but she wasn't exactly sure how to accomplish that. But she felt bad that she seemed to be getting more than she was giving. She ran her hands down his chest and stomach, and was able to feel the ridges of muscle under her fingertips through the thin material of his t-shirt. She reached under it then, the warm flesh felt so much better without the cloth barrier. She lifted his shirt up until she couldn't go any higher without his help. He broke the kiss momentarily so he could pull his shirt over his head and throw it in the same direction he had tossed her corset. She couldn't help smiling up at him shyly in return when one of the corners of his mouth raised in a sexy little smile of his own. As his shirt was gone, it revealed more of his lovely muscled form and more of the familiar red stripes in places she had seen before and, more interestingly, in places she hadn't. Aside from the ones on his shoulders and forearms she also discovered he had them across his hips. She traced these with her fingers and he growled in response, she was gratified to know that she could cause him to respond on any level. Kagome was now curious to see if he had them anywhere else on his gorgeous body.

He started to kiss her again and her thoughts started to scatter. Not brave enough to contemplate trying to undo his jeans at the moment, she moved her hands to his back and lightly massaged the tight muscles she found above where his jeans hung low on his hips. He seemed to have no trouble undressing her further, as he found the side zipper of her skirt and slid it down, though, given the length of her skirt the zipper was less than two inches long it wasn't that hard to do. He pulled it down her body then and she lifted her hips to help him along. She felt suddenly very awkward lying there under him in only a pair of her cutest black lace and cotton panties. Without warning a nervous giggle escaped her when his clawed fingers ran down her stomach and across to her hips. She gasped at that unexpected outburst and her cheeks bloomed with fresh color.

"Relax, my tempting little miko," he whispered, his breath hot against her ear. And she surprisingly did feel herself relaxing. Until, that is, he started trailing the tip of his tongue and teeth over the skin of her ear and down to her neck while his hand started to caress the skin above the waistband of her panties. His other hand went to immediately caress her inner thigh, his claws grazing where the material ended and the most sensitive of her skin began. She arched into him again at that, a whimper escaping her lips.

He couldn't help the growl that vibrated his chest at that submissive sound coming from her at such a moment. He suddenly had to resist the urge to use his claws to shred the last garment that remained on her beautiful form. He restrained himself though, and instead slipped the tiny thing down her legs slowly and off of her completely. His fingers brushing against her shaved outer lips, causing her to jump off the bed in surprised pleasure. He could tell from the sounds she was making and the whirlwind that was her emotional state showing in her aura that she was close to her first climax of the night and he knew that he would always enjoy giving them to her almost as much as she was going to herself.

Kagome felt overwhelmed when Sesshomaru started to kiss her again. He used his tongue to pet her own before taking the kiss deeper. She cried out in shock when his fingers started to caress the inner folds of her womanhood before he found the hidden bundle of nerves that no man had touched before. When his other hand moved up to caress her right breast in a way he had yet to do before and sucked lightly on her tongue, that wall that had been building broke inside of her and she went quite happily over the edge of pleasure and pain. She cried out his name in a loud moan as her inner muscles tightened around one of his fingers he had slyly slipped inside her slick passage to test her readiness.

In the fastest movements she had seen him make, moving faster than she could observe the detail, whether she was overwhelmed by her climax or not. All Kagome saw regardless was that one second he was still half-dressed and seemingly the next he was pressing his newly bared form tightly against hers as aftershocks of pleasure were still shaking her body. They both cried out as their bodies seemed to fit perfectly and intimately together. His fully aroused member rubbed against her entrance and she felt his muscles tense like he was holding back from just plunging inside of her immediately.

"I'm sorry for the pain you must briefly endure," he murmured growlingly, and yet she could still hear the gentleness that was coming through, allowing him to form words at all.

"You think I still have a hymen after all those fights in the Feudal Era?" she questioned ruefully and she kissed him passionately, wanting him with an intensity she never had before, "Just make love to me Sesshomaru," she breathed into the kiss; their breath mingling as their bodies were yearning to . "Make me yours completely," she told him and the cry he emitted sounded more beast than man. She saw his eyes that were still fully transformed and his stripes were now jagged with the power surging against her own.

"Yes," he hissed, "This still might hurt, forgive me," he repeated before plunging deep inside her in one slick stroke. They both cried out, but hers was from the surprising slice of pain as her virginal passage wasn't used to such a big intrusion. But before the sound stopped it became something more as she tried to get used to the strange feeling of him filling her so completely. He stopped once he was buried inside her, giving her time to get used to him. Part of him inwardly winced at the flash of pain that he had sensed in her aura. But the pure pleasure that was zinging through his system at finally being inside her outweighed the quick burst of regret. That quickly disappeared as well when she started to move slightly, trying to get used to the intimate invasion.

He started to move and Kagome's mind was completely wiped clean in the amazingly overwhelming friction as their hips met and their bodies took over from there. He started a rhythm that had her making whimpering noises low in her throat and she could feel and hear him growl in response. She could feel the sensations building inside her again. Her fingernails bit into his shoulders as he raised her knees and changed the angle that had her crying out with every incredible stroke.

Feeling himself getting closer to his own climax his beast took over momentarily as he pulled out of her, ignoring her gasp of surprise and turning her over and onto her knees, before plunging inside of her once more. Needing her to go over the edge first, he reached down to caress the little bundle of nerves as he angled her hips, getting deeper than he had before. Just when he could sense she was on the edge, he felt his fangs sharpening and elongating as he ran his tongue over the spot his beast had been telling him to mark since that first night. It was so excited to finally be getting its' way he was growling so loudly it was shaking him. With his next stroke he felt her burst and chose that moment to sink his teeth into the place her shoulder met her neck, tasting her blood. That something special in his saliva began to change it as he marked her as his for the rest of her, suddenly much, much longer, life. The feeling of her inner muscles milking his member in such a way and at such a meaningful moment sent him over the edge as well. He felt an infusion of pleased surprise through their newly forming bond when he growling shouted her name as he spilled his seed deep within her body.

"Mine," he couldn't help but utter as their bond completed itself. He collapsed then, pulling her close and turning her so she faced him once more, as like all dogs he liked a good cuddle and snuggle. They both fell asleep like that, content in each others' arms.

Kagome awoke sometime later, not knowing that her new mate was also awake at first. She was just enjoying watching him sleep, his features so peaceful and almost innocent as he slept, and even a bit more gorgeous if possible. She reached over to caress the markings on his eyelids, and then the ones on his cheeks very lightly as not to disturb him. She was also trying to get used to the slight soreness in places she hadn't even known could ache before tonight. She was running her fingers through part of his hair that was hanging between them when the rumble of his voice told her she was not the only one that was awake.

"You seem restless, my mate," his deep voice rumbled. He turned raised his head so that she was trapped within his dark golden gaze. She smiled at him and was surprised when she felt her cheeks flush. She liked hearing him call her 'his mate' almost better than when he called her by her name.

"Not at all," she whispered, still staring into his eyes, and running her fingers through his hair almost absentmindedly. "I find that I am content for the first time in my life," she told him with as much honesty as she had ever felt.

"I am glad you feel as I do," he said as he caressed her cheek softly, "But what is that indecision I feel pulsing in your aura?" he asked her then, truly curious.

"Oh," she started, surprised he had picked that up, but with their new connection that was surprisingly strong and his usual perceptiveness she knew she shouldn't be surprised. She laughed then at the errant thought that was causing her the emotions he was picking up. "Actually," she told him with a chuckle, "I was just trying to decide how to explain this to my mom and the rest of my family," she giggled again, "But that isn't really important at the moment," she told him and leaned in to kiss him tenderly.

"Kagome," he began and she beamed that he had used her name again. "That reminds me of something I need to speak with you about," he said in such a serious tone that she was suddenly worried that this was the part where the rug was pulled out from under her just as she had become the happiest she had ever been. He placed a quick kiss on her lips before getting up and going to the other side of the room closer to her side of the bed.

"What?" she asked with a wariness mixed with her curiosity. "What as are you doing?" she questioned when he pulled something out of a drawer in a chest next to the bed. He turned toward her with his trademark smirk in place before coming to sit beside her on the edge of the bed. He took her hand and placed a kiss on her palm before she was caught in his eyes once more, only this time they were brighter with some emotion.

"You spoke the other night," he began completely confusing her and not helping to clear-up her previous confusion as yet, "Of how it was so much easier for yokai like my father, brother, and Shippo as their females already knew of the existence of yokai as fact. That it was, and must be different in these modern time," he smiled at her slightly and all she could do was smile puzzledly back at her gorgeous mate. "I was lucky enough under the strange circumstances of our meeting again to find a mate that understood very well that part of it as well. But," he paused slightly to take a deep breath and caress her cheek, "There as new things that we yokai have to learn about the human side of things as well that my father and the rest didn't have to back then," he said and she looked at him strangely as she still didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Like what?" she asked confusedly, "Taking out the trash and letting your mates have their say in the decisions?" she quipped, but with a sudden real worry behind it.

"I don't plan on making you do anything you don't want to, my mate," he told her, "Not that I believe I could even if I tried," he quipped right back, "No," he continued, "I was not speaking of such matters that I have come accustomed to living in the human world," he declared. "I was referring to more important things," he continued as she sighed in confusion. "I know I began this all wrong, but your confession of sorts tonight distracted me from a goal I had already set before you surprised me," he told her and she was well and truly not understanding what in the world he was talking about.

"What?" she uttered questioningly, wanting him to help clear this up.

"I fear I am talking in circles," he whispered conversationally. "I will get to the point, my love," and she beamed at the endearment as he kissed her hand again. "I know we did this backward by human standards, but it cannot be helped," he muttered the last part to himself as he got up while pulling her to the edge of the bed. She raised an eyebrow at that, a habit she must be picking up from him and chose to remain silent. It didn't matter anyway for she was struck speechless when he suddenly got down on one knee before her.

"I have been told that this is the proper human way to go about this nowadays," he murmured and she stifled a giggle as this was the most unsure of himself she had ever seen the mighty Lord Sesshomaru. She did smile softly down at him though as her eyes became filled with unshed tears. She was so touched that he had even tried to find out how this was done, let alone doing it himself. She gasped as there was suddenly a small velvet box in his hand which he opened to reveal a stunningly beautiful ring with the biggest diamond she had ever seen in real life.

"I love you very much, Kagome Higurashi," he began anew in a serious tone while his eyes shone with pure love, "And have for some time," he continued surprising her. "You would make me the happiest taiyokai in the world if you would consent to be my wife. Will you marry me?" he asked finally, a question she had never thought to hear coming from his beautiful mouth, but it was glorious to hear just the same.

"Of course I'll marry you, Sesshomaru," she told him indulgently, with a joyous giggle. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, as she was just bursting with happiness. "Thank you for asking me; for going to all the trouble of doing the human thing too," she spoke into his hair.

"It is no trouble at all, my mate," he whispered as he nuzzled her neck like the animal he was, "I want to tie myself to you in everyway possible, so everyone and all races will know you are mine."

"I think it was very sweet of you," she told him while nuzzling him now as well. "Wait until I tell my mom!" she exclaimed after he slipped the ring on her finger with a very meaningful look shared between them. He brought her hand up to kiss where the rind rested on it with another look from his amber eyes that melted her insides. It made her completely forget about telling her mother anything, or that she had a mother at all. Seconds later they were lost in a steamy kiss and wrapped in each other's arms, her back hitting the mattress only seconds later.

Many hours later, after a night of expressing all of their pent-up emotions for each other that they had been holding back because of fear and other reasons that seemed completely superfluous now, they lay in a cuddle pile all their own. Both felt content and relaxed, like they had found the missing piece of themselves, and a new home in each other that they had been looking for all their lives without ever really realizing it.

Somewhere in the afterlife a taijiya, hoshi, and inu hanyo were looking down on them in confusion and complete awe. Realizing that love and happiness could be found in the most unexpected places. And sometimes magic makes these things possible. Because sometimes miracles truly can happen, and wonders never cease.

***********************************

**There's now an epilogue since I'm a dork and forgot to put it up at first!!!**

**AN2:** So, as of right now I have no plans to continue this, but I'm sure I'll write about this pairing again since they are in my head now and will most likely never shut up completely. Thanks to the readers and reviewers, your support had been awesome and makes me feel like I do my job as a writer, so thank again. :)


	11. Epilogue

**Please Read This:  
******* I know this is not an epilogue yet, but I'm a dork and forgot that I was going to put an eplilogue on the end of this, hence why there is a specific name missing from the names of....wait I don't want to spoil it, but you've probably already guessed. Anyway, after some reminders from myself and others I remembered that this needs an epilogue. I should have it up, I won't say soon because my health has taken a turn for the worse lately, but it will be up before too much terribly longer, I hope.  
***** Thanks for everyone who has read and reviewed this story of mine. This is not only the longest fanfic I've ever written, but it's the most commented and the most favorited and alerted as well. So thanks, that makes my day.  
***** I also can't believe that some of you think this is short. To put in in perspective for you, the average Harlequin or Sillhouette type book length-wise is about 85,000 words long, with a regular novel type around 100,000-150,000 words, so basically my story is almost the size of a small book. I am a writer of original fiction first and foremost and I want to write and share my original stuff with the world as well, so this is probably the longest my fanfic stories will get.  
***** I see all these stories over a hundred thousand words, and I'm like, dude, just change the names and background and you could actually sell that really well written story of yours, especially the AU ones where you could put any names on the main characters and make it work. I'm rambling, I'll stop.  
*** **Just be on the lookout for the epilogue soon, and happy reading :D

--Lady Midnight

**Here is the actual epilogue:**

**Epilogue –**

Kagome Taisho, legally Kagome Nakagawa, was trying to relax her completely tensed body while trying not to let loose a string of curses that would make a sailor proud. She also knew she would be extremely embarrassed if she did later as her mother was in the room. But at this point she hardly cared, for even the presence of the older woman that was like her best friend wasn't comforting her at the moment. But then everything was annoying her right now. _If one more person tells me to relax_, she thought angrily, _I swear I'll throat-punch them_. Of course it wasn't like she didn't have a very good reason to be annoyed, but it wasn't like she could kick her mom, or her mate out of the room, and she definitely needed the doctor in here as well. But just then another contraction made its' way through her body and she let loose with some of the curses she had been trying to hold back thus far.

"Sesshomaru, I swear to all of the Kamis in Japan, I am never letting you touch me again!" she yelled in frustration, though they both knew she wasn't serious. But when she heard him chuckle in the deep voice of his that was too sexy for its' own good she glared at her gorgeous mate as if to say, just try me mister. For the first time since she had gone into labor she saw the taiyokai actually look worried. She probably would have laughed her ass off at his expression of there wasn't another contraction trying make it's way from her womb to the rest of her nervous system. If she had known before hand that mating a yokai and having his pup would mean that she'd have to do this the old-fashioned way as the drugs interfered with things, she didn't know if she would have been so willing. But that wasn't true the moment she had known she had Sesshomaru's pup inside her she had been the happiest she had ever been. She got why she had to do this at home, for who knew what kind of yokai markings the baby would have, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

Less than an hour later a cry sounded throughout the house as Kagome finally delivered a healthy baby boy. Tears were streaming down her face, from pain or happiness or both she wasn't entirely sure at this point. Sesshomaru cut the cord himself with an extended claw before wrapping his heir in a pelt that looked entirely too familiar to Kagome. She smiled up at her mate and held her arms out, she wanted to hold her baby, and she wanted him now. But looking up at Sesshomaru she was taken slightly aback by the look on his face as he looked at his son and seemed to be talking to him about something more important than a newborn could understand. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she looked at he mate and the tiny bundle he held, a habit Kagome had picked up from her mate.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned when he seemed to just be staring at their son in a daze. "Let me see him," she said and watched as her mom came up beside her mate. Her mom gasped then and started crying, she smiled at Kagome then. "What's wrong?" she asked then, getting worried now, "Is he okay?" she asked, her voice almost reaching a panicked pitch. Sesshomaru looked over at her then, sensing her worry was getting out of control and walked very slowly, she thought, toward her with their son held gently in his arms. He smiled at her softly then before leaning over to give her a quick kiss and setting their son in her arms,

"Nothing's wrong," he whispered to her, "He's perfect," he said and she heard more emotions in those two words than she thought possible. "Of course he's perfect, he's our pup," he continued in a lighter tone, but she could still see an intense edge in his eyes as she looked up at him. Kagome looked down at her newborn son and instantly started bawling. The little boy yawned then and opened his eyes slightly, revealing all too familiar golden eyes.

"Oh, Sesshomaru!" Kagome all but wailed as the tears continued to pour down her cheeks. Her mate took her hand and squeezed it tightly with his own. Hearing her voice, familiar from the womb, the baby opened his eyes wider and stared up at his mother with the recognition all infants have for their mothers. Kagome couldn't help but gasp again and hugged her son to her as if she would never let him go again. She looked up at her mate with a quizzical look in her eye, "You don't think it's really…" she began but couldn't bring herself to finish the statement. She was surprised when Sesshomaru started to laugh, really laugh.

"Oh, Kami, I hope not," he said with humor lacing his words, "At least our lives will never be boring now," he said then and seemed to be thinking about something, the past no doubt, as Kagome's thoughts were in the Feudal Era as well.

"You're not…" she began and looked up at him with worry suddenly infusing her words, "Disappointed—" that's as far as she got before Sesshomaru growled, a sound that echoed throughout the large bedchamber and through her since he was still holding her hand.

"How can you even think that, my love?" he asked, his tone gentler than the power she could still feel vibrating against her own.

"I don't know," she said crying again in earnest, but for a different reason, shamed at her own thoughts. She also suddenly realized that her mom and the yokai doctor had suddenly disappeared from the room, leaving the little family of three alone for the moment. "I guess I just got lost in memories, I wasn't really thinking," she said and blushed. The newborn meanwhile had hungrily latched on to one of her breasts and was feasting away, completely unaware of his parents at the moment. Kagome was surprised when Sesshomaru slid behind her on the bed, his arm slipping around her, holding her close, but gently enough not to cause her sore body more discomfort or dislodge the feeding infant. She leaned back into him and sighed. "I'm sorry," she whispered when he leaned down to nuzzle her neck.

"I love you Kagome," he whispered against her skin then, surprising her as it was still rare for him to use her name so freely, "You know I'm not that taiyokai I used to be," he continued softly, "I knew very well that our children would be hanyo," he said and smiled before placing a kiss over her mates mark, "I have wondered what our son would look like since the moment I smelled the change in your scent, haven't you?" he asked with another kiss. Tears still pouring silently down her cheeks, she nodded as the both watched their son eat.

"Of course," she whispered with a sigh, always feeling better when Sesshomaru was touching her in any way. "I just never guessed it would be such a jolt of recognition…I mean he is our son," she stopped suddenly as if she didn't know what else to say at the moment, and she didn't. She laughed suddenly, surprising her mate then and smiled brightly before placing a kiss on Sesshomaru's neck in return. "So, what should we call him?" Kagome asked and wondered what her mate would say. She traced the cute little crescent moon on the infant's brow along with a single blue stripe on each tiny cheek, the only differences, and ones that kept her from having a coronary upon seeing him. Marks that reminded her that this little boy was indeed their son, and had each of their blood flowing through his tiny body.

"InuYasha," Sesshomaru whispered simply. It was the first time he had said that name since his brother died almost four hundred years before. He had made a point not to say it out loud in fact. As it reminded him of the past and his own stupidity. But now staring down to the achingly familiar-looking face of his son whose golden eyes were looking up at him, silver hair shining against his mate's creamy skin, and the little furry ears on top of his head twitching in the direction of Sesshomaru's voice, he knew that to call his son anything else would be ridiculous, and an insult.

"InuYasha," Kagome whispered tearfully with a slight nod of acceptance, as no more words were needed at the moment, and she bent down to kiss her sons head. Once the newly christened InuYasha was done eating he yawned and curled against her and fell asleep almost instantly. Kagome wrapped the Mokomoko around him tightly before hugging him closer to her once more. Leaning into Sesshomaru it wasn't long before all three of them drifted to sleep, each comforted by the presence of the other two.

**

In the years the followed Kagome and Sesshomaru's family and pack grew beyond a small family of three. After their son Yasha, as they call him, it was two years before Kagome was pupped again. This time they had a little girl they named Mitsuki. After that she had the twins, another son, Tsukiya, and daughter, Tukiko. Each new pup brought even more love to their family and strengthened the bond between the two of them as well.

Kagome watched from her place on a blanket beside the sleeping forms of her one year old twins as her mate attempted to play with Yasha, now eight, and Mitsuki, now six. She was really trying not to laugh, but seeing her big and tough taiyokai playing with their pups never ceased to bring a huge smile to her face. The love in his eyes as he played, or tried to play, soccer with their two eldest made the warmth of love spread in her heart as well. He looked over at her then, as if sensing the sudden change in her, and he probably had, and smiled a devastating smile at her. After all these years he could still cause her heart to beat double-time with such a simple look. His features, perfect as always, seemed to reflect his knowledge of how he was affecting her even from afar, and a smirk replaced his smile as their eyes locked across the huge yard.

When Sesshomaru mouthed the word 'tonight' Kagome couldn't help but blush and thought it was quite ridiculous that after four children her mate could still cause the familiar rush of blood to her cheeks so easily. What Sesshomaru had said the night of Yasha's birth had been quite right though. Their lives were never boring after that. Kagome loved her life and wouldn't trade a moment of it for anything. She laughed as Yasha and Mitsuki ganged up on their father and he let them tackle him to the ground. Childish squeals of delight could be heard for miles as they were quite proud of themselves until Sesshomaru started tickling them, causing the squeals to get even louder. She smiled at her family and knew in that moment that she was the luckiest woman on earth. It had been a miracle that had brought Sesshomaru back into her life and granted them this slice of heaven they call life. _I guess wonders never do cease_, she thought happily as Yasha came over and dragged her toward the other side of the yard insisting that she play with them. _And this set of wonders is all mine_, she thought with a smug smile as she came up beside Sesshomaru. He leaned down to kiss her, much to the children's dismay, which just caused both of the mates' smiles to grow. Yep, life was good.

The End


End file.
